


Divine Will

by KalChloe1



Category: Lucifer (TV), Roswell (TV 1999), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Destiny, F/M, Fate, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 83,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: Marcus Pierce has come to Los Angeles hoping Lucifer Morningstar is the answer to his curse. He has been spying on Lucifer for sometime but always manages to miss vital information about the devil. He is unaware Lucifer escaped from hell years ago after coming across four aliens from the second ship of the Roswell crash. He was given an offer which he took without hesitation, and his choice altered the lives of Lucifer, Maze, Amenadiel, and his own. Marcus tries to get Lucifer out of town to get more information from the detectives under his command but things don’t go as planned. He thinks his plans are ruined but not everything is always as it seems. Story begins on night of the super blood moon.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Clark Kent/Rath (Roswell TV), Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 80
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Main focus of story is Lucifer/Marcus  
> I altered the timeline making Detective Chloe Decker and undercover rookie when Lucifer and her first met.  
> Original character: The Brat/Kellian Cain-Samuel Pave nicknames include the Brat, Cain, Spawn, Kel Past will be revealed in flashbacks or thoughts of past

Part One 

It was May eighteenth in Los Angeles, and a full moon illuminated a vibrant, deep red in a dark cloudy night sky, casting an eerie glow on the city below where Lucifer Morningstar stood on his penthouse balcony. He was one of several people who were knowingly aware of what happened on this same night in the small town of Smallville Kansas, but he wasn’t thinking about twelve years ago. He was reflecting on the events of the past few days. 

Lucifer was about to tell the Detective the truth about everything when someone knocked him over the head. He woke in the desert, and he realized the Detective must have been close. It wasn’t until he stood that he discovered his bloody wings. 

He suspected his dear old dad was responsible for his newfound wings and glared up at the heavens. He could admit, his desire to tell the Detective was selfish and dangerous. He couldn’t shake his nagging suspicion she might be safer knowing the truth. 

Lucifer stomped through the desert wondering, wasn’t it bad enough the super blood moon was coming? He only had a few more days before he had supernatural forces to contend with, but no someone had to kidnap and dump him in the desert. Why couldn’t he enjoy a couple of days?

He had been a good devil! He avoided the temptation of Chicago when he was willing to admit there was someone he desired in that city. So, he only happened to be enticed to go when he had no choice but to remain in Los Angeles.

Lucifer had no idea how long he had been here. He was furious and swore he had better have only been unconscious for a couple of hours, or the person who did this was going to pay. He intended to make the one responsible truly sorry, regardless, believing his wings were a direct result.

He pondered. Maybe someone had prevented him from making a mistake? He still would have liked to have attempted to tell her. He sighed, knowing she probably wouldn’t believe him. 

Lucifer didn’t know how many miles he walked before he came to the highway. He hadn’t seen any vehicles traveling this route and considered how his kidnapper must have planned his abduction. He was beginning to lose hope when he finally heard one coming.

He moved to stand in the middle of the highway to force an armored truck to stop. He laughed when he attempted to get in, but he couldn't, having forgotten about his wings, and his amusement increased once he discovered the driver was a thief. It appeared his luck was changing.

Lucifer wasn’t going to allow the man to steal the money, and he needed transportation back. He couldn’t let the thief go without punishment, so he swiped the man’s clothes and sent him packing in only his underwear through the desert before he confiscated the truck. It was a fair trade.

He was doing fine until he reached the roadblock. He sighed as he climbed out, suspecting his day was going to get worse with each passing second. It was bad enough he had to wear this ridiculous jumper.

Holding his hands up, he attempted to explain he was returning the truck, and he was their consultant. He frowned when the officers asked, "What was the detective’s badge number?" He was the devil and knew her cup size, but the Detective verified he who he claimed to be.

Lucifer couldn’t get back to the penthouse fast enough. He was beyond desperate for a long hot shower. He couldn’t recall ever being this dirty. He’d deal with his wings after he was clean once more.

He stood underneath the warmth, thinking of all the ways he was going to make his kidnapper pay. He continued to plot his revenge while he washed, and he felt much better afterward. Opening the curtain, he smirked, as he thought, ‘Now to get rid of my wings!’ 

Lucifer tried to kill two birds with one stone as he checked on Linda and attempted to get her help in removing his wings. He wasn't shocked by her refusal. She was his therapist, and she considered his desire to be unhealthy.

He was headed to the precinct and pondered why his abductor had kidnapped him. He couldn’t understand why did someone want him out of Los Angeles, and why not wait a couple more days? He would be leaving for his annual vacation soon enough. 

Lucifer was stunned when he learned two days and nights had passed, and no one had even known he was missing. He wasn’t angry, though he was hurt. Was he that unimportant?

Did he mean nothing to the Detective or Detective Douche? Maze hadn’t missed him? Amenadiel? 

Lucifer hadn’t asked Maze or Amenadiel but couldn’t help thinking about the two at that moment. He wanted to blame the impending super blood moon he had been dreading. His plans to enjoy two days beforehand had been ruined by whomever whacked him over the head and the scoundrel was going to pay. 

He smiled an evil smile, deep down he had a suspect, but one he never wanted to admit might have ventured to Los Angeles from Chicago. He had a best friend that was the master of sexual toys and devices, and he had enlisted his help in constructing a hidden panel in his bedroom that contained all sorts of goodies. All were brand spanking new and waiting for the man destined to be the brat’s second protector. 

Lucifer dragged Chloe to the desert to prove his abduction. He had started to think it was hopeless when Chloe found a body. He had to deal with a half-rate police department because of the location of the crime, but she’d have to finish the investigation with Detective Douche. 

He had someplace to be tomorrow. He wouldn’t change those plans for anything or anyone. There was no one more important than the brat, and nothing on this planet could make him miss the brat’s birthday bash. 

Lucifer had to listen to Miss Lopez go on and on about the new Lieutenant. She seemed to be overly enthusiastic. He whined, “Someone kidnapped me, and I got to hear all about this new Lieutenant, transferring in tomorrow. The way Miss Lopez talked, this Lieutenant Marcus Pierce should be worshiped!”

He pouted, thinking about how he tried to enlist his best friend’s help, and he’d even pleaded with his godson. It would have taken two seconds for Rath to teleport and saw off his bloody wings. Looking over at Amenadiel, he grumbled, “My brat of a godson, laughed about my newfound wings, and Rath refused to help some best friend I have.”

Lucifer felt bad when he saw the scowl on Amenadiel’s face, but he couldn’t control what dear old dad did. He thoroughly believed Amenadiel deserved his wings. After all, his brother wasn’t guilty like his other siblings, and grumbled, “Dad should have restored your wings, but he took my devil face!” 

=====

Marcus Pierce was irked. He had arranged for his man to drop Lucifer in the desert, but somehow Lucifer managed to find his way back to Los Angeles. He wanted Lucifer out of town when he started at the precinct.

He put his surveillance equipment in his personal undercover car and thought about how just two days ago, he had been delighted. He wouldn’t need to worry about Lucifer walking into the penthouse and could look around without interruption. He was headed toward the elevator when he spotted Amenadiel at the bar.

His mood changed to frustration as he shot imaginary daggers at Amenadiel through the crowd. He might be recognized, and it was too much of a risk even after all these centuries. He hadn’t gotten rid of one problem to gain a much more painful one named Mazikeen.

Marcus needed to think and beelined to the opposite end of the bar. He used the other patrons and distance to conceal his identity while he ordered a scotch. He could blend in, but he would be out in the open when he went to the elevator. 

He downed his drink, wondering why Amenadiel wasn’t at home with his girlfriend? He had been shocked, mortified, and thrown for a loop when he discovered the two were a couple. A child of Lilith engaged sexually with an archangel and not just anyone but the favorite son of God.

Marcus had been an unintended voyeur on their sexual liaison and seen way more than he intended that night. He didn’t stick around to see the whole show. He wasn’t into that type of thing, and he certainly, hadn’t been turned on, in any way, shape, or form, but he still was in desperate need of a shower by the time he reached his house.

He had felt dirty, his flesh had crawled, and he even considered stabbing his eyeballs, but it wouldn’t have changed what he had seen. He practically scrubbed his skin raw while he considered how wrong their relationship was, and must be against the rules somehow. Shutting off the water, he wondered if Lucifer was aware of their relationship?

Marcus didn’t think Lucifer would be happy. He was stunned by how that fact seemed to bother him even more than the relationship he had just discovered. Grabbing a towel, he suspected he could use their secret relationship in the future if required.

He ordered another drink as he contemplated blackmailing Amenadiel. He realized his idea did have one small wrinkle in the form of Mazikeen. He attempted to lure her out of town with a bounty, and he was still puzzled by the fact she turned the job offer down.

Marcus vowed to keep his distance, hoping he wouldn’t have any issues with Mazikeen as long as she didn’t think he was a threat. He might be cursed, but those demon blades had to hurt, and he wasn’t into pain when his' was tenfold. He downed his shot as he determined, the last thing he needed was her finding out, he was responsible for anything that happened to Lucifer.

He ordered another while he admitted Amenadiel ruined his opportunity. He tried to look on the bright side, knowing Lucifer was about to be dumped in the desert, but at the same instant, he was unable to shake a feeling in his gut that something would go wrong. He was puzzled by his sense of foreboding when his plan had gone off without a hitch. 

Marcus downed his drink and decided he didn’t want to stick around to see Mazikeen and Amenadiel together. He felt sick, just thinking about the two as a couple. Walking out of Lux, he wondered if the supernatural forces of the super blood moon were already messing him.

He climbed onto his motorcycle and slipped on his helmet, knowing he had two days before the super blood moon, and another until he started at the precinct. He realized his nerves were more than likely the culprit, and he tended to be a bit jumpy on that day after something strange happened nearly twelve years ago on the eighteenth. Pulling onto the street, he thought, ‘Tonight is only the sixteenth!’

Marcus gripped the handlebars tighter, remembering he had been sleeping soundly when suddenly he was gasping for air. He hadn't died but was in excruciating pain for two whole days and nights from a gash on his back, and his blood boiled in his veins. He had someone hit with an axe and ingested poison, before, and this felt like his prior experiences, but he had been alone. 

He had been teetering between consciousness and unconsciousness until he gasped for air when his wound healed, and his pain finally ended. He opened his eyes and swore he was hallucinating. He couldn’t be looking into the devil’s brown eyes when he was in his bed in Chicago. His heart skipped a beat as he heard, “Those blue eyes of yours are going to get me every time.”

Marcus had heard his voice as clear as if the devil was in his bedroom. He rolled out of bed, stumbled, and stood on shaky legs as he stared at the sheets covered in his own blood. He had never had a near-death experience like this before, and he had tried numerous different ways to end his curse. 

He still wanted to end his curse, but he was relieved the pain had stopped. He groaned when suddenly he was feeling something entirely different and hurried toward the bathroom. He was completely erect before he had even taken two steps.

Marcus always had sexual control, but after a hallucination, he was powerless, and he was fuming by the time he stepped into the spray of cold water. He did not know what had just happened, but he knew he didn’t want the devil! He wanted to end his miserable existence, and Lucifer was the key. 

He stood underneath the spray until his teeth began to chatter, but his erection had remained. He groaned, knowing he had the alternative of jerking off or blue balls, and after his prior experience, he had no desire to feel more pain. Wrapping his hand around his erection, he squeezed and pumped his hand along his length until his semen gushed from him. 

Marcus denied he was thinking about Lucifer when he had his orgasm. He washed away the evidence, and he tried to lock the memory away while he watched the suds go down the drain. Opening the shower curtain, he vowed to forget this whole freaky experience, but when he looked in the mirror, he realized that would be easier said than done.

He had a scar on his back that resembled the blade of an axe. He had never had an injury that left a scar. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he headed back into his bedroom.

Marcus angrily flung the drawers of his dresser open, pulling out clean briefs, jeans, and a dress shirt. He dressed, trying to pretend everything was normal, but his movements conveyed his deep emotional turmoil. He had a mess to clean up from a failed suicide attempt, but one he hadn’t initiated. 

He violently stuffed his blood-soaked sheets into garbage bags, but when he tied a knot, he had one form in the pit of his stomach. Lucifer was vulnerable! He had been elated, and he had hope for the first time in centuries, believing Lucifer could be the cure to his curse. 

Marcus wasn’t feeling those emotions right now. He wanted Lucifer to help end his miserable existence, not die. Why couldn’t he shake his suspicion, his mark ensured the devil remained alive?

He dropped the bags and hurried across the room to his desk. He tried to ignore how his hands shook while he opened his laptop. He breathed in as he realized he was right two days had gone by, and whatever happened had originality occurred on May eighteenth. 

Marcus checked in with his men and became even more puzzled. Lucifer and Maze had been in Lux one moment and appeared to vanish in the next, and that had been two days ago. His men hadn’t seen either one since.

He ran his hands through his hair, wanting to know how Lucifer and Maze vanished. After what had happened to him, he didn’t believe Lucifer or Maze had returned to hell. He couldn’t inquire at the precinct without tipping his hand. 

Marcus was contemplating driving for twenty-nine hours after five days of no reported sightings. He would personally wait for the devil to return to his lair, but not because he was worried. He had his bag pack and was just about to walk out the door on the sixth day when one of his men reported Lucifer had been seen at the precinct handing out baby boy cigar souvenirs.

He shifted from worried to relief and then jealousy, thinking at first Lucifer had a son. He clenched his hands into fists as his man continued to report the boy was his best friend’s son and his godson. He decided to pull his men off surveillance after he considered his scar.

Marcus felt there was a reason Lucifer handed out cigars at the precinct and not at Lux. He arranged an accident for his man that had reported about the boy. His man had been loyal, but he didn’t truly trust him, and then he didn’t honestly trust anyone.

He pulled into his driveway, thinking about how he didn’t regret his decision. He had made a judgement call. He couldn’t take the risk of something strange happening again, and something had two years ago, but not as severe. 

Marcus still denied his reasons had anything to due with Lucifer. He had killed his man for purely selfish reasons. After all, the boy was connected, somehow to his curse.

He had tried to identify the boy, but without an actual name, it was impossible. Lucifer always called the boy, the brat, Maze call him, the spawn, and Amenadiel was the only one who had come close to mentioning a name, but Kel wasn’t much to go on, either. He was baffled by how many nicknames this boy had and wondered why no one used his real name.

Marcus gripped his helmet tighter as he considered the thorn in his side, Lucifer’s best friend. He had tried to unravel that mystery, but all he had discovered was his first name, Rath. He couldn’t fathom a woman naming her baby after one of the seven deadly sins.

He thoroughly believed Rath might be a decedent from a family of devil worshipers. All the evidence seemed to point in that direction when Lucifer was his best friend and his son’s godfather. Rath had to be into something demonic to make Maze the boy’s protector. 

Marcus denied his feelings had anything to do with jealousy as he opened the front door of his house. He had made the purchase shortly after he’d decided to begin his own surveillance. He had been making the drive from Chicago to Los Angeles for years. 

It probably appeared to his neighbors that this was his vacation home. He would officially move in after he became the new Lieutenant. Flicking on his lights, he tried to remain calm as he discovered Mazikeen sitting at his kitchen table.

Marcus hoped Mazikeen didn’t know he had someone dump Lucifer in the desert. He wasn’t supposed to know her identity, so he pretended to be ignorant. Taking out his cell phone, he said, “I don’t know who you are, but I have nothing valuable for you to steal, so if you leave now, I won’t have to call the police.”

He tried to ignore how Mazikeen was near his laptop with his notes on his suspicions on how long Amenadiel had been on Earth and the condo-style residence. It hadn’t made sense for Mazikeen to own the place when she was roommates with Detective Chloe Decker. 

Marcus had his records search on Lucifer and Mazikeen. He had assumed Lucifer had only owned Lux, but he was wrong. Lucifer had a hilltop property not far from the condo-style home that Mazikeen Smith owned, another nearby, and the closings went through, in 1980.

Maze got up from the table and twirled her demon blade as she purred, “Go right ahead, Cain. But you and I both know you won’t, and you know exactly who I am.”

Marcus tried to ignore how she twirled the demon blade. He wasn’t going to admit he was Cain and continued his charade as he declared, “My name is Marcus Pierce.” He didn’t want the precinct involved in his personal matters.

Maze moved closer, laughed, and taunted, “Cain, are you aware some believe your act was a rebellion against God just like Lucifer? And both were predestined, but you performed the very first sacrifice to Lucifer when you murdered Able. You stuck a deal with the devil out of desire, believing you would rule over him."

Marcus wasn’t about to dispute his act as the first murder. He hadn’t sacrificed Able to the devil, and he hadn’t made a deal with him, either. He wanted Mazikeen to stop saying his name, feeling his response, and he didn’t desire the devil as he growled, “I’m going to call the police.”

Maze smirked, “Right! I promised the Spawn, I wouldn’t stab you, but he is mad at you, so my advice, don’t use the security code until after the super blood moon, or you will get caught in a devil’s trap, and he could make them when he was two.”

Marcus didn’t know what to think, momentarily, caught off guard. He believed, his mark was connected him to the boy, so, Mazikeen didn't want to hurt the boy. He could have been wrong maybe it didn’t work, both ways.

He was stunned when he realized how bothered he was by the fact the boy was mad at him. He tried to focus on how the boy could have known what he had done. He had been careful, so no one should know he was connected. 

He wanted to know how and why everyone had their own nickname for the boy. He hadn’t met the boy and didn’t know much about him, other than his biological father was Lucifer’s best friend. Lucifer was the one who adored the brat!

Marcus hadn’t managed to crack the security code for the hilltop property. Why would Mazikeen give him the number? What game was she playing?

He suspected the whole thing was a set up, and he would be working after the blood moon. He hadn't heard of a devil’s trap and wasn’t about to get caught in one. It was probably some kind of sexual game until he considered Lucifer was in the desert. 

Maze looked Marcus over, and her eyes linger on the bulge in his jeans before she taunted, “Cain, if, saying Lucifer does that to you, I might have to visit Chloe at the precinct, cause, I can’t wait to see what happens when you’re in the same room with Lucifer.”

Marcus was dangerously close to losing his temper. He wasn't happy with how Mazikeen was aware of his reaction to Lucifer or her eyes lingering on him, but deep down, he happened to agree with her. He would deny his attraction as long as he possibly could, and snapped, “Get out!”

Maze paused at the door and snarked, “You really do need Lucifer to fuck you, just wait till after the blood moon,” before she walked out. 

Marcus glared at his closed door. He wasn’t going to have sex with Lucifer, and he only wanted one thing from him help ending his curse, but he swore his attraction had started shortly afterward. He continued to deny his arousal with every step he took across the room and groaned as he sat down in the chair.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, needing to focus on current events. He didn’t want to be thinking about how Lucifer affected him as he got into the car. He was going to have a hard enough time watching Lucifer with the influence of the super blood moon.

Marcus had a spot he had used before while on his stakeouts with a perfect vantage point of the balcony of Lux. He pulled into his regular spot, quickly setting up his high powered binoculars, listening device, and recorder. He watched Lucifer and breathed in, knowing tonight was going to be extremely long.

He couldn’t help, wondering what Lucifer was thinking about while he observed him. He was starting to believe Lucifer didn’t intend to do more when Lucifer finally spoke. He huffed, hearing the tone, and thought, “Want some cheese to go with that?”

Marcus breathed in as his attitude change in a heartbeat, knowing Lucifer was complaining about him. He could feel his pulse race while his blood began to pump faster, pooling in an area he willed to remain soft. He bit his lip when he had no control over his body.

He wasn’t happy. He wasn’t interested in what Lucifer had heard. He wanted to know details about the case, so he could be prepared. 

Marcus was puzzled. Didn’t Lucifer want to know who had kidnapped him? Wasn’t Lucifer interested in punishing the person responsible? 

He almost groaned out loud when Lucifer said his name. He shouldn’t be affected when he hadn't heard his real name, but he was, and his manhood twitched inside his jeans. He might have laughed at the image of people worshiping him if he hadn’t almost lost it over the devil saying, his alias. 

Marcus blamed the blood moon, and Mazikeen pointing out how he desired Lucifer. He wasn’t going to give in and wouldn’t be getting down on his hands and knees for the devil, either. He gulped when he noticed the pout on Lucifer’s lips, and couldn’t help wondering why it was there.

He didn’t want to listen to Lucifer complain about his wings, but he was confused. What happened to his wings that Lucifer received a new pair? Had Lucifer planned on cutting off his wings? 

Marcus wasn’t too surprised that Amenadiel didn’t have his wings. God punished his favorite son for failing to return Lucifer to hell and relationship with Mazikeen. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought, ‘That can’t be right.’

He couldn’t imagine God rewarding Lucifer for his disobedience. He had been cursed by God to suffer the same fate after he murdered Able. He did, but his pain was ten times worse, and he had to endure the experience forever.

Marcus frowned. He had found hope when Decker shot Lucifer. He was doubtful God had been pleased that the devil had unintentionally allowed the first murder to believe there might be a way to end his curse.

He realized Lucifer bleed a year before his freakish experience with his mark. Chloe Decker had been an undercover rookie, and Lucifer hadn’t started his consulting work until she became a Detective, which was eight years later, after her daughter turned seven, and Trixie was nine now. 

Marcus had tried to secure the position at the precinct a year later after another freakish event with his mark. He had even considered going to speak with Lucifer, but he had decided to wait, and he hadn’t been pleased the job didn’t become available for two years. He had been attempting to figure out how his mark was connected for twelve years now. 

He understood, he needed to be cautious around Decker and Espinoza. Lucifer had known both long enough to witness their marriage fall apart, and the birth of their daughter. He suspected that was how Espinoza earned his nickname of Detective Douche. 

Marcus did have a nice photo of Espinoza dressed in a pink sweatpants outfit, and he was aware of his relationship with Charlotte Richards. He still couldn’t understand what the goddess had seen in him. He doubted Lucifer was pleased that Douche was sleeping with his mom. 

He thought turnabout must be fair play. He had Lucifer sleep with his own mother when Lucifer tempted Eve in the garden of Eden. He wasn't jealous or tempted like she had been.

Marcus didn’t know how much longer his denial was going to work, and he didn’t want to admit Mazikeen had hit the nail on the head, so to speak. He was terrified, what would happen when he was in the same room with Lucifer? He had backed out two years ago after getting blue balls from venturing inside of Lux. 

He wanted a few days to speak with his officers without the distraction of Lucifer. Was that too much to ask? Had he been somehow responsible for Lucifer getting his wings back?

Marcus was pulled from his musing and jumped as Lucifer angrily shouted about losing his devil face. He liked Lucifer’s nickname for the boy and had a sinking feeling he had just discovered why the brat was mad at him. Had he given god an opening to take Lucifer’s devil face? 

=====

Lucifer decided he had pondered the events of his kidnapping long enough. He absentmindedly looked down at the street, thinking about his suspicion of who might have wanted him out of town. He smirked, before, he grumbled, “I’m going to make you wish your man hadn’t dumped me in the desert!” 

He had known for a number of years the brat had two protectors, and the other was due to arrive very soon. He believed Cain was close by, and he looked toward the heavens. He hadn’t always thought the brat would survive, and he snapped, “I know you’re a manipulative bastard, and we do have a tentative truce, but it’s only a matter of time, before, I realize why I was so angry, twelve years ago, besides the obvious, your refusal to help two innocents.”

Lucifer began to pace back and forth, deep down, knowing the mark of Cain had saved the Brat. He believed his father had linked Cain somehow to the brat after his birth. He intended to only mention him once, knowing the super blood moon might tempt him to hunt down the first murder and release all his sexual frustration that he continued to try to deny for the man.

He swore he was already feeling the effects. He blamed damn seers and his alien best friend for telling him in the first place. He glared at the sky as he growled, “Rath mentioned Cain when we first met in 1969, but neither Rath nor I have crossed paths with Cain, and I avoided Chicago like it had the plague.”

Lucifer could admit, he had known where the first murder was. He had never wanted to know more about his future, either. Some of the things he already knew were bad enough, and he wasn’t going there under a supernatural moon.

He realized Amenadiel hadn’t been able to find him. He had powerful friends from another planet, and he had wanted his freedom. “My newfound friends made it impossible for him to send me back, but it’s not like any souls, or the others can get out, we sealed hell after I made that special section, before, I went to Manhattan. ”

Lucifer sighed, he had set hell up so only souls could cross or be taken in, and he did check in with his demons. He had to order the tortures to stay away from the special section. He thought how he had sealed the gates would please his father as he grumbled, “I personally dumped Vilandra in her cell when she showed her true colors, before I came to Los Angeles.”

He was getting to the point, knowing he had discussions about those in purgatory. He didn’t have more faith in his father than Amenadiel. Glaring at the sky, he snapped, “If you took my devil face because of my discussions about those souls, I wasn’t voting in your favor, I was arguing with Amenadiel, I want it back!”

Lucifer looked at Amenadiel, shook his head, before he grumbled, “Give Amenadiel back his wings, too!” 

====

Marcus felt like Lucifer was looking directly at him. He doubted Lucifer could see him. He gulped, noting the sudden red in his iris even without his devil face as he heard the threat that sounded more like a promise.

He didn’t disagree with Lucifer about God, but he wasn’t expecting the part about a truce. When did that happen? Only a matter of time?

Marcus wondered if Lucifer had witnessed what happened twelve years ago. He had enough pieces to determine one of those innocents had used his mark, somehow. Could Lucifer’s anger be connected to the other one? 

He had a gut feeling there was more to Lucifer’s anger, especially when Lucifer was still puzzled after all these years. He breathed in, wondering, did Lucifer have the same suspicion? He couldn't understand why Lucifer would care about him? 

Marcus didn’t think anyone would be concerned for him. It made more sense his rant was about someone connected to the brat. He smirked, suspecting Lucifer wouldn’t like sharing, and thought, “Tough, he can learn to share!’ 

He watched Lucifer his actions making it quite obvious Lucifer was bothered by something. He became curious, as well as had a physical reaction to Lucifer speaking his real name, but after he heard the date, he almost dropped the binoculars. Staring at Lucifer, he thought, ‘You knew, where I was since, when?’

Marcus was desperately attempting to ignore how his blood rushed to his genitals after Lucifer spoke his real name when he said his name again. He had to acknowledge his arousal slowly easing, his zipper down to relieve the pressure against his aching manhood. He couldn’t stop the groan from escaping after he discovered Lucifer had known his location for years.

He was getting a ton of information, but his head was spinning. He was still trying to recover when he heard the next bombshell. How did his friends stop Amenadiel?

Marcus was confused, knowing damn souls were doomed to hell, and he wanted to know what Lucifer meant by others. His confusion continued as he asked, “How did you seal the gates of hell? You created a special section for what?

He clenched his fists as he wondered, “What did Rath get you into?” Why would hell need a special section? He almost dropped his binocular again when he learned Lucifer had been in Manhattan. 

He narrowed his eyes glaring at Lucifer through the binoculars as he determined Lucifer must have remained in Manhattan until 1980. He would need to research to see if he could find evidence the devil was in Manhattan. He needed to look back at records in Los Angeles as well.

Marcus wished Amenadiel would comment, so he’d get more information. It sounded like Lucifer had ensured dear old dad would be satisfied, but who was Vilandra? He should be pleased he had gotten confirmation on his suspension, but he wasn’t.

He thought about how the devil was supposed to judge and not intervene. Why had Lucifer decided sitting on the sidelines wasn’t good enough? He clenched his fist and blamed Rath for any time the devil was in danger. 

Marcus frowned. He was already sick of hearing about Lucifer having his devil face stolen. He wanted God to give it back to Lucifer, but he knew that wasn’t going to work in his favor.

He was intrigued when Lucifer mentioned a discussion about souls where Lucifer wasn’t saying he had faith in God but was arguing with Amenadiel. He would have like to have been a fly on the wall to have witnessed. He hoped the two would discuss it again, so he could eavesdrop.

Marcus was surprised Lucifer ask God to give Amenadiel his wings. He was surprised Lucifer didn’t say, “You can give him mine.” His plan had unraveled curtsy of a pair of wings thanks to God.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Lucifer sighed before looking up at the super blood moon. He recalled with perfect clarity the moment he accepted his fate to protect the Brat. He had taunted a rookie Chloe Decker into shooting him. 

He was shocked when the bullet actually penetrated his flesh. He wasn’t supposed to be vulnerable and didn’t understand why he was bleeding when he was an immortal. He remembered thinking, ‘How will this impact that Brat?’ 

It was ironic considering he hadn’t wanted the job in the first place, but he hadn’t desired for Cain to be involved when their destinies were intertwined. He might have accepted one, but he was far from allowing the second to happen, not when that meant another one followed suit that terrified him. He wished that seer was on Earth so he could shove him or her in hell.

Lucifer maintained his focus, needing to get this off his chest so he could continue his regular ritual with his dear old dad. He didn’t know who deserved his anger, his father or Amenadiel, or both. His brother was the one, who had blessed, Penelope Decker and John Decker which allowed, the conception of Chloe Decker.

He had been in Los Angeles at the same time, so the act of God had been performed right under his nose. He wasn’t upset that Chloe Decker existed, he adored her. He despised how his father used people as paws, and his brother had merely been another one.

Lucifer realized now as he pondered what dear old dad had really done, and he was furious. His anger was quite obvious even without his devil face, and his eyes turned a deep crimson red. Glancing up at the heavens, he yelled, “My getting shot was the bail, and Cain latched right on, and you reeled him in.”

====

Marcus continued to watch Lucifer, wondering what else he would learn tonight. He had tried on prior occasions to come to Los Angeles on the anniversary of his strange occurrence, but something always interfered. It was almost like a higher power had refused him access to Lucifer on that date until the super blood moon.

The first couple of years, he believed it was bad luck that kept him in Chicago. After his third failed trip, he began to speculate. He didn’t think God was responsible since the acts weren't drastic enough, but he thought someone didn’t want him in Los Angeles. 

He was furious, and he wanted to find the one messing with him. He realized discovering who was virtually impossible, but he did try. He didn’t find anything of relevance, but then he noticed a petite punk woman with shoulder-length pink and purple hair wearing thick sunglasses and a form-fitting outfit that showed off her curvy body and ink, watching him several times.

Marcus laughed as he considered her as a possible suspected. He decided, on that day, he was becoming paranoid, there was no way she was the one responsible, for anything. He was more than likely, dealing with Lucifer’s siblings, ordered by God, which meant he’d never find the real culprit.

He continued to make his attempt each year, but on the eighth anniversary, he had been about to get in his car to make the drive when he had the most vivid daydream. He had his jeans and boxer at his ankles, and Lucifer was pounding into him from behind. It was so real, he swore he was having sex with Lucifer, and he even had an orgasm.

Marcus decided, his unwanted sexual fantasy was the last straw. He didn’t know which sibling had the power to make him dream about Lucifer while he was awake, but he intended to kill an archangel. He had three more days and nights of wild sex dreams every time he closed his eyes.

He hated to admit the last one had worked, and he called it quits, but he wasn’t thrilled, he was here, during a super blood moon. He wasn’t into all the supernatural mumbo jumbo, but he had looked into the mystical qualities of this one. He wanted his deepest desires and feelings to stay hidden, and he had no need for the super blood moon to set his free.

Marcus went back to watching Lucifer noticing his body language and suspected Lucifer was angry. He reconsidered after a few moments when he noted how his eyes were a bright red. He was intrigued by how Lucifer could still make his eyes turn without his devil face.

He couldn’t help but wonder what Lucifer was thinking about and hoped Lucifer would reveal what had infuriated him. He wished Lucifer hadn’t after he heard him. He didn’t understand why God would make Lucifer vulnerable or give him hope.

Marcus had been like a fish with a worm on a hook, and he had taken the bait. He stopped thinking about fish and worms when Lucifer spoke his name again. He cursed as his manhood twitched, blaming the super blood moon, and his sudden suspicions Lucifer was anger because he cared. Why would the devil be concerned for him?

He glared at Lucifer while he thought about what had brought him to Los Angeles. It wasn’t God, but his hope that reeled him in. He frowned as Lucifer became quite again, and wondered what he was thinking.

====

Lucifer had once thought the slogan, meteor capital of the world for the small town Smallville Kansas to be funny, but after that fateful day, he changed his mind. He considered those rocks to be extremely dangerous now. However, he probably should have beforehand too. 

He had known that meteor shower, which bombarded, Smallville like raindrops were pieces of a planet formally known as Krypton. The green rocks became dubbed Kryptonite, but there were other colors, and one named Red-K had a hand in the creation of the Brat. He had discovered prolonged exposure to the green ones gave humans abilities, and it was less dangerous when dormant.

Lucifer worried the radiation might affect his Mazikeen. He hadn’t been close enough, but Mazikeen had been at the epicenter where the highest concentration of Kryptonite was in the barn. He still could see the bright green glow coming from all the Kryptonite, casting a hue of green on everything.

He had to stop in hell to pick up a prisoner, so he and Mazikeen had arrived after Rath and Zan courtesy of a teleport device. He had been reluctant when Rath decided the best solution was to use Tess Harding to mind-warp Clark. He hadn’t planned on releasing anyone, he had imprisoned in the special section. 

It was a life sentence just like being condemned to the Phantom Zone. He certainly didn't desire to release Tess Harding when she was a murder, and Nasedo had raised her, which made her far more dangerous.He had contemplated, suggesting, Ava instead. 

Lucifer was aware Ava knew how to use her mind-warp ability without turning the human brain into Swiss cheese. He wouldn’t risk his friend, and Rath didn’t want his sister, attempting to warp a Kryptonian even in his weakened state, and most of all, he wanted Jonathan Kent to remember his crimes. So the doppelganger was the only solution.

He kept a tight hold on Tess Harding. He might have laughed at the alien when she practically cowered at his feet in fear of his devil form under different circumstances. He was barely able to contain his anger at the sight of the Kryptonian surrounded by Kryptonite. 

Lucifer thought the young man looked too skinny to have just delivered a baby after being nine months pregnant. It was a strange sight to see a male in that condition, but then again, the young man wasn’t human either. Kal-El or Clark Kent was the last son of Krypton, and he had one night of sexual bliss resulted in an unplanned pregnancy but predicted before the Kryptonian had even been born. 

He couldn’t understand why he was so angry. He was looking at a Kryptonian who was another innocent. There was no connection between the two, other than the baby, and he hadn’t found one inkling of a link between Cain and Clark. 

Lucifer was furious because of the Brat, and he didn't care about Cain. He blamed Rath for his thoughts of Cain, so he switched his focus away from the Kryptonian. He clenched his hands after he noticed an ax laying in the dirt near Jonathan Kent, and he wanted to go across the barn and throttle the man.

He became angrier when he looked toward Rath and saw him holding a tiny blood-covered bundle, and determined Zan was healing him. He was rageful the Brat had been hit! He took a step toward Jonathan after he smelled the smoke from a shotgun.

Lucifer wasn’t surprised Jonathan Kent showed no fear at his true devil form. After all, the man had raised a boy from another planet. Why would he be afraid of the devil? 

He huffed after Jonathan snapped about taking his son. He wasn’t interested in taking his precious son, and he was there to save his grandson. He had never been more proud of Mazikeen than at that moment when she twirled her blades at the old farmer, looking like she wanted to carve him into pieces while she snarked, “You have a funny way of treating him!”

Lucifer was right there with her, wanting nothing more than to punish him now, but he couldn’t harm a human. He had a one-way ticket to hell with his name on it. He intended to make special trips to torture the old farmer.

He thought of the phrase you hurt the ones you love the most, and he didn’t care what motivated his crime, Jonathan was guilty. He wasn’t honestly interested but would have liked to have known how Jonathan had planned on explaining his actions to his son. It was ironic, their interference was giving the man a pass, but at least, the farmer would remember everything. 

Lucifer decided Clark should have a loophole. He used her fear as he ordered, Tess to mind-warp Clark but allow him access to those memories while in a dream state. He gripped her by the throat as he growled, “You better do it the way we disgust, or you’ll regret it!” 

He looked over at Jonathan, and his eyes became a brighter red as he growled, “She’ll make him, forget, but you, Jonathan Kent, will remember! My siblings and I will actually agree, on this, when you die, Jonathan Kent, your soul is mine!” He wasn’t surprised, Clark shook his head no as he ripped the collar, preventing her from using her powers from around her neck. He kept a close eye on Tess while Mazikeen escorted her over to Clark. 

Lucifer suspected the Kryptonian realized this was the only way to protect his son. He assumed Clark was experiencing his first headache while Tess used her ability. He watched Mazikeen practically carry a weakened Clark from the barn, knowing she was another clue for him.

He was so focused on Mazikeen that by the time he turned back, Tess had taken off like a bat out of hell. He wasn’t happy but had known there was a risk. Reaching down, he picked up the collar, knowing, he’d be arguing with Mazikeen about waiting until the murder had her powers disable again, before, hunting her.

Lucifer had come to the parts of his memories that he dreaded, and he gripped the railing. He helplessly watched as the small baby covered in blood was barely breathing, and he had an eerie feeling, realizing the boy hadn’t even cried. He was still in full devil form when Maze rejoined him.

He became concerned when he learned Zan had exhausted his healing ability on the gunshot wounds and trying to remove the chemicals from his blood. He shook his head no, thinking the Brat needed an area where the sun had already risen or hadn’t set. It wouldn’t work with his prolonged exposure to Kryptonite. 

Lucifer was skeptical, but he realized Rath wouldn’t let his son die. After all, he was destined to be the Brat’s protector. His best friend had a solution, but he would need to speak for him. 

He frowned, suspecting Rath had depleted his energy. Rath must have had given most of his energy to Clark without Jonathan even becoming aware Rath was helping Clark from a distance while shielding Zan and the infant. He assumed Rath had just enough to get the three of them to the fortress in the Arctic. 

Lucifer had helped Rath locate the power stones years ago, knowing a seer from Antar had said the stones would form a power crystal that couldn’t fall into the wrong hands. It was on Earth, but not technically of this Earth. He believed the last son of Krypton was supposed to complete the task.

He hadn’t been inside the structure since, but he hadn’t forgotten what the AI known as Jor-El had told him. He wasn’t evil. There were things far more evil in the universe, and many were prisoners in a place called the Phantom Zone. 

Lucifer stared at Rath like he had two heads after Rath handed him the Brat. He returned to his human form instantly, but he didn’t know what to do with a baby and opened his mouth to object, but Rath ignored his objection, transporting them to the fortress. Rath collapsed as he shouted, “Jor-El, I am Lucifer Morningstar, and I have your grandson, Kellian. He needs help!” 

He didn’t know if he should shout out more. Did he need to give details? He was about to say, he’d trade his life, when he heard, “It had been a long time, Lucifer, place Kellian on the ice structure on your left, and I will do everything in my power to save him.”

Lucifer carefully placed the Brat on the ice slab and watched a blue light surrounded him seconds afterward. He was barely aware of the temperature adjustment until he heard, “I have altered the temperature, and you can move Rath to the other ice bed, but both will have days before, their recovery is complete.” After moving Rath, he asked, “He’s going to make it?”

An invisible weight lift from his chest after Jor-El said, “Yes, his vitals are already improving.” He stood by the ice structure, staring at the small boy, seeing the blue light had even cleaned away all the blood from his skin. Breathing in, he yelled at the heavens, “You know why we don’t celebrate his birthday today, I was in the Arctic for seven days with him!”

Those first two days and nights were the longest of his eternal life. The strange crystallize ice structure had shielded him from the wind and cold, but he hadn’t even cared about the weather conditions of his surroundings. All he wanted was for that baby boy to make one little sound.

He thought of how a pregnant woman felt after she’d delivered a premature baby. He could see her looking at all the tubes sticking out of her small baby, so small and fragile while inside of an incubator. She would sit in her wheelchair and pray to his dear old dad. 

Rath might not be his blood, but he considered Rath, his family, which meant the boy was too. He was going to be broken beyond repair if the boy died, and he wouldn’t want to go on living. His father would pay if the boy died, and there a force strong enough to stop him.

His temper flared, and he snapped, “You know how eerie a feeling it was to wait two whole days and nights before I heard him cry!” He didn’t expect an answer and had never gotten one in the last eleven years. This was just a regular ritual he had, now.

At first, Lucifer thought he saw things when the blue light finally disappeared. But then the silence was broken as the Brat cried for the very first time. He continued to cry until Lucifer carefully reached down and cradled him in his arms.

He looked into a pair of blue eyes and had a flash of another man who looked similar to Clark Kent but older. He didn’t know how he knew that man was Cain or how the Brat had shown him, but he was certain the man he envisioned was Cain. He smiled before he said, “Those blue eyes of yours are going to get me every time.”

Lucifer had to wait for Rath to regain his energy, which took five more days. He had spent seven days total in the fortress, before, he returned to Manhattan with Rath and Kellian. He smiled as he said, “We always argue over what day to celebrate the Brat’s birthday.”

======

Marcus wondered what Lucifer was thinking, and he wished very briefly he could read Lucifer’s mind. He shook his head, knowing he’d probably hone in on his dirty thoughts. He didn’t want nor need to know what Lucifer was thinking about sexually.

He was expecting Lucifer to be ranting like a rapid devil by now. He sighed, suspecting this was the longest Lucifer had ever been quiet, and he wasn’t happy. He had more exciting stakeouts while on the job

Marcus wasn’t about to admit, he at least had some nice eye candy. He tried to interpret Lucifer’s emotions as a distraction. He’d thought he saw concern, several stages of anger, disgust, panic, and awe.

He couldn’t decide what he felt after Lucifer finally spoke. He hadn’t gotten his scar from a connection to an adult but a newborn baby. He played an instrumental role in preventing his death.

Marcus glared at Amenadiel, knowing he was the one who had bestowed his mark upon his arm. He couldn’t help but wonder if the archangel had known what God had truly planned for him. He frowned, realizing Amenadiel would insist he had merely carried out the order of God. 

He was angry and had a sense of foreboding, as he speculated. What happened if God decided to use his mark again? Maybe, he had been linked to another already.

Marcus breathed in as he reconsidered how Lucifer had been angry about something else. What if it was someone else. Had his mark been used before his freak accident?

He hated how he had come to Los Angeles to get answers but always ended up with more questions. He would get a few that were like crumbs of information, drawing him in deeper and further, like a mouse to a trap. Tonight was no different.

Marcus realized now the Brat had been born on May eighteenth, twelve years ago. He became puzzled once more while he focused his binoculars on Lucifer, and he thought, ‘What the hell were you doing in the Arctic for seven days with a baby?’ There is nothing up there but snow, ice, polar bears, and penguins.

He wasn’t about to make a trip to the Arctic to find out even he had his limits. He didn’t care for the cold, and the temperature must be frigid in that region. He wanted to know how the baby didn’t freeze? 

Is the baby a Nephilim? No, it can’t be one of his siblings’ children Nephilim are forbidden. It had to be something else.

Marcus furrowed his eyebrows after Lucifer screamed again. He realized, Lucifer must have been frantic while he waited, and the Brat must have cried when he gasped for air. He recalled what he’d heard afterward, “Those blue eyes of yours are going to get me every time.”

He tried to push the thought away, knowing how he had reacted, but he failed. He was as hard as he had been that night, watching Lucifer wasn’t helping him at all. He groaned, swearing, the super blood moon was pulling his response from within him.

Marcus closed his eyes and counted to ten, before thinking, mind over matter. He tried desperately to focus on why Lucifer wait five more days? He opened his eyes again after he determined something must have happened to the boy’s father, too. 

He couldn’t help but wonder how close Lucifer came to raising the brat? Lucifer was the Brat’s godfather and seemed to almost share custody with his best friend. He frowned as he pondered, ‘What happened to the Brat’s mother?’ 

Marcus had never heard Lucifer mention a woman. The Brat had been born, and he had to have a mother. Who was she?

He almost rolled his eyes at Lucifer. He didn’t understand why Lucifer, and his friends, argued over when to celebrate. It was a no-brainer you celebrate on the actual day.

====

Lucifer had decided he was going to start yelling at his father about Jonathan Kent. The farmer had one last moment to come clean with his son. Glancing back up at the sky, he asked, “Why did I think he would confess his sin after the AI restored the balance, and he realized he was dying?”

He realized what Clark had done was wrong, and he understood the Kryptonian believed Lana Lang wouldn’t have died, but Clark shouldn’t have turned back time to save her. He wasn’t talking about a balance between good and evil but the one of life and death.

Lucifer wondered if Clark would have been so upset if Clark could remember what his father had done? He questioned why Clark never speculated why Jor-El had chosen Jonathan Kent out of all the souls on Earth. The AI had chosen his adoptive father because of his crime against his son and grandson.

He should have been allowed to punish Jonathan Kent after his heart attack. He was disgusted, the man became a ghost and suspected he haunted the Kent farm. He fumbled with his lighter as he grumbled, “Let’s not forget how Jonathan managed to have some unfinished business, so he hasn’t moved on.” 

Lucifer considered how the Brat had nearly died, and he growled, “He attempted to kill the Brat once, and he would again if he was still alive!” The Brat was in danger regardless, but he wasn’t ranting about enemies of the crown. He was talking about the crimes of Jonathan Kent.

He managed to light his cigarette while he thought, the Brat was still couldn't have a relationship with his mom. He took several drags while he recalled what Maze had told Clark. The Kryptonian knew her name was Mazikeen Smith, and she promised to protect his son. 

Lucifer wanted to believe Clark chose not to remember because his son was safer. He felt pain at his chest as he realized the other reason might be Clark hadn’t wanted to be pregnant. Clark couldn’t be as guilty as Jonathan Kent. 

He realized that fear was a powerful motivator, and the Kryptonian had been raised, believing he was like human males. Clark had to remember becoming pregnant, and he might be afraid of another one. It was why Rath insisted Clark had chosen to forget everything. 

Lucifer felt responsible for depriving Clark of a relationship with his son. He had played a part in taking his memories from him, but Rath was the one who refused to contact the Kryptonian. He would never admit out loud his rants with his father were more, so someone with superhearing might be intrigued. 

He poured a drink and drank down the contents. He was about to yell at his father again when the Brat appeared on the balcony. He tried to act angry as he snapped, “Get down from there before you fall! Shouldn't you be at home and in bed? Does your dad know you’re here?”

===

Marcus wondered if the super blood moon was affecting the devil. Lucifer had issues with his father but was worse than normal. Marcus started to think, Lucifer had decided he was finished ranting at the heavens for tonight.

He sighed when Lucifer shouted again. He decided Lucifer wasn’t upset because he had given a man the benefit of confessing his sin, but believing the sinner would. He didn’t like how this sinner was making the devil doubtful.

Marcus clenched his hands while he had a sudden surge of protectiveness course through him. He wanted to know who the man was that had Lucifer so upset. He grumbled under his breath, “A name would be nice!”

He started to become confused once more after he heard the rest. He was getting the impression Lucifer had known this man was going to die, but how could he have known. He was amused as he thought, ‘The devil has a way of telling the future!’

Marcus didn’t think human technology was advanced enough for an Artificial Intelligence, but he was pretty certain that was what Lucifer meant. He shook his head as he thought, ‘Are little green men with beady black eyes responsible?’ He was one that thoroughly believed Roswell was a hoax.

He had never come across an alien in all the centuries he wandered. He wouldn’t forget meeting someone from another planet. He concluded, it was more likely a secret government program, but he didn’t comprehend how a computer restored the balance between good and evil by taking a life.

Marcus wanted to scream, “This is like being teased by you!” He didn’t know where that thought had come from. He blamed Lucifer, he was extremely sexually frustrated, which was all the devil's fault, and Lucifer kept dangling information at him, like foreplay.

He almost banged his head on the dash. He had to talk to Lucifer to get the answers, but he preferred spying on the devil, it was much safer. He wanted leverage before he approached him.

Marcus managed to regain his focus but frowned. He finally had the first name, but what was Jonathan’s last name? He sighed as he shook his head, he hadn't seen no ghosts either, and grumbled, “Maybe, you need the Ghostbusters!”

He wasn’t laughing when he determined Lucifer had reserved a special room in hell for this man. He was filled with his own anger as Lucifer confirmed his suspicion. Lucifer was talking about an innocent baby, but not just any baby, his godson. 

Marcus doubted Lucifer cared, but he wanted to know why Jonathan attempted murdering the boy. He was poisoned and had a scar on his back. Why had Jonathan been willing to hurt his own daughter?

He wasn’t about to conduct a seance to speak with the sinner. He would have to find the Brat’s mom to get answers. He suspected he would have about as much luck finding her name as he had with Rath’s last name. 

Marcus couldn’t decide which was worse the screaming or the silence. He assumed Lucifer would be screaming at his father after he finished his drink. He didn’t know what to think when suddenly there was a kid standing on Lucifer’s balcony railing. 

He blinked, thinking, he was hallucinating at first, but then, he heard Lucifer yell, “Get down from there before you fall!” He nodded in agreement while he wondered, 'How did he just appear out of nowhere?' Why doesn't Lucifer seem to be fazed? 

Marcus shook his head as he heard Lucifer mention the boy should be in bed and ask if his dad knew he was there. He realized the boy must be the infamous Brat and felt his heart accelerate while he wondered if the kid had any fear. He ignored the tremor in his hand as he focused on the Brat.

=====

Kellian knew he would freak Lucifer out even though he could fly. He was having some fun at his godfather’s expense since he had been listening to his rants on and off all night. He walked along the balcony as he retorted, “I can defy gravity.” 

He detected an elevated heart rate with his super hearing. He realized someone was spying on his godfather, but couldn’t look without actually taking flight, so he pinpointed his location instead with his super hearing. He smirked, having a pretty good idea of who the guilty party was and thought, ‘This is going to be fun!’

Kellian rolled his eyes as he debated on snarking. He huffed while thinking, ‘How could I sleep when you’re ranting? He’s not the only one with superhearing!’ He sighed, before, he answered, “Dad said, I could come.”

=====

Lucifer huffed. He didn’t care the Brat could defy gravity. He wasn’t happy the Brat was being a brat, and snapped, “Tonight of all nights!” 

He looked over at Amenadiel, hoping for some help, but all Amenadiel did was shrug his shoulders. It wasn’t like the brat would listen to his brother. He would have had better luck if Maze asked. 

Lucifer looked back at the Brat and cringed as the brat walked on the balcony like it was a balance beam. He frowned, knowing there was only one way to get his godson to come down. Sighing, he said, “Tonight, seems like a good night to break the cycle.”

Lucifer happened to like yelling at the heavens, but twelve years was long enough. He was wasting his energy and time, yelling at his father. He had created his own personal hell loop from his guilt, but he wasn't entirely to blame for the Brat not having a relationship with his mom.

=====

Kellian raised his eyebrow when Lucifer looked over at Amenadiel. He was tempted to snark, ‘You should know I won’t listen to him!’ Holding his hands out, he acted like the balcony was a balance beam.

He smirked even more when he heard Lucifer’s spy curse. He suspected Cain believed he’d be flatter than a pancake if he fell. Concentrating on the rhythm of his heart, he wondered which one of his protectors would cave first?

Kellian doubted Cain would be willing to come into Lux. He believed Cain would be avoiding all forms of physical contact with his godfather. He didn’t need his mark after midnight when his invulnerability developed, and he suspected, Cain was already experiencing the backlash from his mom.

He wondered if he was going to have to do this all night. He started to turn and acted like he was losing his balance. He could live up to his nickname. 

Kellian smiled and jumped down after Lucifer agreed to break the cycle. He enveloped Lucifer in a hug, before he peered over the balcony, and zoomed in with his vision on the car. He saw the high powered binoculars until the man dropped them.

He smirked, his suspicion confirmed. He contemplated waving or blowing Cain a kiss. He smirked while he wondered what Cain thought about seeing a younger version of himself. 

=====

Marcus stared at the back of the Brat’s head. What does he mean, he can deny the law of gravity? He already felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest and jumped when Lucifer yelled. He wanted to scream, “Lucifer! Don’t argue with the Brat, remove him!”

He wished he could see more than the back if his head but regretted his thoughts a second later. He watched in horror as the Brat turned and almost dropped his binoculars when the Brat held out his arms and started walking along the railing like it was a balance beam. “You gave him the perfect nickname, Lucifer!’

Marcus wanted to scream, ‘Do you know how dangerous that is?’ He couldn’t stop the curse, “Fuck!” As he thought, ‘You could fall! You’re going to give Lucifer a panic attack, or is that the idea?’ 

He was stunned when Lucifer stated, “Tonight, seemed to be a good night to break the cycle.” The Brat had used reverse psychology on Lucifer? He breathed a sigh when the Brat finally jumped down on to the balcony.

Marcus stared at the brat as he peered over the balcony. He couldn’t believe his own eyes. He was looking at a younger version of himself. 

He shook his head, blinked several times, but he still saw the same thing. A young boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He hadn’t been with any women a hell of a lot longer than twelve years this wasn’t humanly possible. 

Marcus dropped the binoculars when he swore, the brat smirked at him. The Brat couldn’t see him, could he? He had picked a location where he could see and not be seen.

He smirked as he discovered, Lucifer was wondering what the Brat found so interesting. He imagined the Brat kept Lucifer busy. He chuckled as he heard, “I’m stealing your bed, where are the clean sheets?”

Marcus couldn’t blame the Brat. He didn’t even want to think about how many women Lucifer had in his bed. Lucifer had a file longer than his johnson. 

He smiled as Lucifer grumbled, “Where am I going to sleep?” He couldn’t help but chuckle as the brat snarked back, “The couch, it’s my birthday.” He started to pack up, needing to get around early in the morning for his first day at the precinct.

Marcus didn’t want to admit he was looking forward to officially meeting Lucifer. He hadn’t planned on meeting him, yet. He intended to find out more about the secret dealings of the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer sighed. He wasn’t looking forward to sleeping on the couch. After pouring another drink, he peered over the balcony at the street below.

He wanted to know what the Brat had seen with his super-vision. He had a suspicion he had a spy, but the Brat wouldn’t confirm. This raving devil had halted his performance for the night, so he hoped his voyeur enjoyed watching him.

Lucifer did have other things he could rant about to his dear old dad. He had given his word, so he had no choice but to stop. He still had many more complaints connected to that night.

He wasn’t pondering those, now, though. He intended to have his drink, and then check on the Brat who had stolen his bed. He smiled as he thought, ‘His arrival did send my brother packing.’

Lucifer looked up at the super blood moon and raised his glass in a toast. He knew the purpose of this particular one, and he was glad he wasn’t the Kryptonian or his fated one. ‘Please allow Ava’s concoction to work, so Cain will sleep through, what Kal-El will endure.’

He downed his drinking, thinking that was as close as he was getting to admitting, he cared what happened to Cain. He wasn’t ready to go there yet. He was content with his denials and didn’t intend to cave to the forces of this moon.

Lucifer tiptoed went into his bedroom, leaning down he brushed a kiss against his bed thief’s forehead. He tried to be as quiet as a mouse as he grabbed a pair of pajamas, suspecting the Brat had forgotten his earplugs. Ducking out of his room, he dressed for bed and grimaced as he thought about how uncomfortable his couch was going to be.

======

Marcus pulled into his driveway, hoping Lucifer had a very uncomfortable night on his couch. He blamed Lucifer for his current predicament and was tired of how his body appeared to have a mind of its own where the devil was concerned. He wasn’t interested in hooking up with Lucifer. He wanted a cure!

He groaned when he felt the pressure against his erection as he climbed out of the car. He hauled his equipment out, eager to get to a nice long cold shower. He didn’t care if his teeth chattered and his lips turned blue, he wasn’t wanking off.

Marcus unlocked his front door and swore he better not have any uninvited guest like when Mazikeen had been waiting at his kitchen table. He doubted she would have bothered locking his door again. Setting his gear by the door, he flicked on the lights and locked up.

He turned around, discovering, he did have someone in his living room. He glared, at the petite punk chic, realizing he had been right about who was messing with him in Chicago. He moved closer to her and growled, “You!”

====

Ava smirked at Cain, realized, locking the door again was sneaky. She had so much fun, ensuring he remained in Chicago, and she was disappointed when her vision of Lucifer and Cain engaged sexually had worked so well. She doubted, he could handle a warp like that, now.

She discretely looked him over, noting his sexual frustration clearly written in his aura and the significant budge. She wondered if Cain realized spying on Lucifer during the super blood moon only amplified what he was trying to deny. She knew Cain didn’t need to be near Lucifer, either.

Ava was sad Cain didn’t threaten to call the cops on her when he did with Maze. It would be a blast making him look like an idiot. She nodded, before, she declared, “I’m Ava, and I have something that will help you sleep through the rest of the super blood moon.”

She held a syringe containing a serum that would temporally bypass or block his link to the Kryptonian. She didn’t feel Cain should knowingly experience what Kal-El was enduring, tonight. Holding her other hand up, she stated, “I’m not going to give you a chance to argue or fight with me.”

==== 

Marcus wanted to wipe the smirk from her face, but he assumed she was a powerful witch, and he didn’t know what type of magic or spell she had used on him in Chicago. He didn’t desire to have more visions of him and Lucifer.

He had, at one point during the Salem witch trials, pondered a cure through a spell. He had dismissed his notion, fearful of how his attempt would backfire. He didn’t desire for his pain to be amplified even more, or to wander the Earth as a frog, or worse to be sacrificed and bound to the devil. 

Marcus wasn’t wearing a hag stone, and he didn’t possess any charms to protect against her. He had looked for one after his encounter, but after his research mentioned love spells and bindings, he became leery of obtaining one. He refused to hang one from his bedpost, fearful his dreams would become more real.

He swallowed hard when he saw she wasn’t wearing her sunglasses this time, and her eyes were completely void of color. He hadn’t come across a witch with eyes like her. Maybe, he was wrong, she wasn’t one, but demons didn’t alter eyes, despite how the movies depicted a possession.

Marcus didn’t care what her name was, but there was something familiar. He had once been involved for a very brief time, in the early seventies with a redhead named Avanya, but this couldn’t be her. She would be an old woman.

He looked at the syringe, noting the substance was a deep purple in color. He could handle the pull of the super blood moon, and he wasn’t about to allow her to inject him. Glancing around, he wondered what he could use as a weapon against her.

Marcus had no intention of just submitting to her. He took another step toward her with every intention of fighting. He had no idea how he was going to win as he growled, “You think I’m going to let you inject me!”

He watched Ava shake her head no before she declared, “You think you have a choice?” He was stunned when he was standing naked in the next instant after his clothing and boots had melted off his body to the floor. He tried to move, but he couldn't. 

=====

Ava shook her head no before she stated, “You think you have a choice?” She concentrated on his clothing and boots, easily stripping Cain bare. She couldn’t help but admire him while she held him firmly in place with her powers.

She imagined Cain had a very bad case of blue balls. She could have waited until Cain attempted his method of relief, but she knew more than he did. Moving to stand behind him, she asked, “Left or right cheek?”

Ava wasn’t surprised when Cain snapped, “Neither!” She moved her hand to his right cheek, and stabbed the needle into his flesh, pushing down on the plunger, then slowly slipped the needle out, and formed a small red devil tattoo where she inject him. She couldn’t resist messing with him. 

She wondered what Cain would think in the morning as she disintegrated the syringe. Standing in front of him, she looked deep into his eyes, and she said, “You’re going to forget, I was ever here.” She reformed his clothes, put his boots by the door, and leaned closer while she whispered, “Sweet dreams,” then she unparalyzed him just before she vanished. 

====

Marcus wasn’t going to pick and snapped, “Neither.” He tried to move once more when he felt her hand on his right cheek but was still paralyzed. He couldn’t stop the hiss from escaping after she stabbed him, and wondered how big a needle she had used on him.

He started to feel groggy almost immediately. He felt the needle slip from his flesh and a tingling sensation where he’d gotten the shot. He felt mesmerized while he looked into her eyes. 

Marcus huffed. He wasn’t going to forget, but he went into a trance like state while his clothes returned to his body. He felt his eyes slipping closed as he heard her whisper, “Sweet dreams.”

He stumbled, almost falling to his knees when he was free again. He yawned, deciding to skip the shower since he was tripping over his own feet. He was more tired than he realized, and could barely keep his eyes open as he stripped.

Marcus slipped underneath the covers and was out like a light the instant his head touched the pillows. He tossed and turned; her concoction of red-K and blue-K interfering enough, so he was dreaming of Lucifer instead of experiencing what his doppelganger was in Smallville, Kansas. He was deep in rem sleep, giving in to his suppressed desires for the devil.

===== 

Meanwhile, in Smallville Kansas on the Kent Farm, certain parts were almost covered and drenched in blood as the moon, revealed a hidden truth while pulling, another from the Kryptonian in the master bedroom. He had to endure something, he should have after delivery, but the process had been interrupted. Not even the rebirth process, Jor-El put him through had worked entirely. 

Clark tossed and turned, groaning in agony while kicking the covers from his sweat-soaked body. Suddenly he became deathly still after moving his feet, so his knees were bent, and his hands gripped the sheets to the point of tearing the linens. He whimpered and grunted, before a tormenting scream came from within him, so loud items in the room shook while the noise echoed off the walls.

He panted, taking in deep gallops of air, and his face reflected his pain as he sat up, moving his hands to grip his knees. His knuckles turned white at the pressure he inflicted, hard enough to break his bones while another torturous scream filled the room. He looked between his legs, his bright blue-green eyes open and wide while he stared at what he pushed out.

Clark was still deep in rem sleep, and completely unaware of what the moon was doing to him. The moonlight radiating through the large window made his skin glisten red, but his sheets, covered in his own blood. He was stuck in his past, not truly seeing, what was before, him. 

He had a look of wonder and amazement so different than the moments before, and tears began to steam down his face. He felt guilty, he hadn’t wanted to be pregnant, and he had even tried to ingest Kryptonite before his father had locked him in the barn. He felt differently now that he had given birth and wanted his baby, but his father took his son from him.

Clark had specks of crimson in his blue-green eyes as he stared directly into the video camera. He didn't see the camera but the ghost of Jonathan Kent. His voice dripped with venom as he begged and pleaded, “Give him to me!”

He reached out and grabbed at the air while the veins on his arms rose to the surface of his flesh. He ignored how his blood boiled from the Kryptonite, having been exposed for months now. He hiccuped his breathing ragged from his tears as he cried, “He’s mine, we’ll leave the farm and never come back!”

Clark didn’t recognize Jonathan Kent so full of fear and disgust. He was helpless and too weak to stop Jonathan, but he struggled to move as Jonathan swung the ax. He prayed his son had his invulnerably as he screamed, “No, no…no!”

He prayed to God, Rao, anyone who might possibly hear his prayers before he screamed, “Rath!” He flinched when the sound of a shotgun rang in his ears and tilted his head while he tried to hear a heartbeat. He slowly moved from the bed but knocked over the video camera and breaking it before he walked out of his bedroom. 

Clark walked through the house and outside to the barn. He mimicked the actions of his dream as he shielded his eyes from the sudden bright light illuminating the area of the barn, where he’d been held captive for months. Moving his hands, he saw three other figures, threatening his father. 

He felt a sense of relief while he locked eyes with dark black ones, knowing Rath would keep their son safe. He watched as Jonathan waved his shotgun in their direction, but the gun went flying across the barn before his father could shoot. He saw a glow of pure energy from his hand, seconds before a blast whizzed by Jonathan in warning. 

Clark could clearly see the fear on his face before Jonathan handed a small blood covered bundle to Rath. He watched for some sign of life as the other man with spiked hair place his hand on top of his son until Jonathan blocked his view. His eyes narrowed, filled with hatred for a man he had once loved with all his heart.

He engaged his x-ray vision to look through Jonathan, but he couldn’t penetrate the green shield that had formed. He slowly and agonizingly managed to move to the right and discovered three others, a man with a demonic face and blood-red eyes and two females arguing with Jonathan. 

Clark believed the woman with dark black hair wielding two curved blades, looked like she wanted to carve Jonathan into pieces as she snapped, “You have a funny way of treating him!” His father insisted he had done this to protect him. He would be locked in a cage and experimented on if anyone found out he could bare children.

He thought the blonde with a metal collar around her neck was afraid. He watched the man or demon, look at his father, and declare, “A promise was made to your wife to make sure her son is safe and unfortunately there is only one way.” He didn’t understand why the man mentioned his mom. She had divorced his father, and it was all his fault.

The demonic man gripped the blonde by the throat as he growled, “You better do it the way we disgust, or you’ll regret it!” His eyes became a brighter red as he growled, “She’ll make him forget, but you, Jonathan Kent, will remember! My siblings and I will actually agree on this when you die, Jonathan Kent, your soul is mine!”

Clark shook his head no. He didn’t want to forget. He wanted what Jonathan took from him, but he realized this was the only way to protect his son. His heart was breaking as he looked into deep blue eyes, and she said, “I’ll make it so you can remember in your dreams unlocking those memories will be completely up to you.”

He felt like his head was splitting in two, and he almost passed out. He started to feel better as the brunette helped take him from his prison. He was so tired as he lay in his own bed for the first time in almost a year. 

Clark felt her lips brush his forehead and heard her whisper, “Clark, I give you my word I’ll protect him.” He had a smile, grace his lips before he mumbled, “Who are you?” He heard her answer, “Mazikeen, but my friends call me Maze,” and he mumbled her name, “Maze,’ as she walked out of his bedroom.

He woke a short while later when he smelled smoke. Tossing on clothes, he raced outside to see the barn partially engulfed in flames, and he wondered why his father hadn’t called for him. He looked to where his mom should be standing, but she had divorced Jonathan and wasn't there.

Clark stood naked, still fast asleep in the part of the barn rebuilt after the fire. He didn’t even feel pain from the Kryptonite buried underneath the floor. He avoided this section, and he hadn’t even felt comfortable in his loft, his once sanctuary. 

He turned, fleeing the barn, and headed toward the farmhouse. He went back to bed, unaware he had been sleepwalking. He tossed and turned as his dreams began to change in preparation for mating. 

======

Marcus had finally managed to get comfortable after he laid on his back, but the sheets, revealed his heightened arousal, tenting over his engorged manhood and clinging to his flesh where he seeped pre-cum. He was desperate from the activities occurring in his dream, and he mimicked his actions while he spread his legs and arched his hips upward. He groaned, wanting Lucifer to take him.

His groan, turned to a whimper after that tender spot came in contact with the mattress once more. He had been marked by the devil while his hands and mouth had kissed and caressed his body everywhere, but the two places he needed. He refused to beg, knowing Lucifer wanted him to admit his deepest darkest desire was to become his. 

Marcus moaned when Lucifer spread his legs wider, and he began to tremble in anticipation as his hands stroked his inner thighs before, lifting and hooking his knees on his hips. He gripped the sheets while his shaft pressed into his rectum, and his eyes locked with dark brown when the first inch penetrate him. He was stretched and filled at a painstakingly slow pace.

He could see the challenge in Lucifer’s eyes. He wasn’t going to get what he wanted any faster unless he asked. He could survive the slow penetration but suspected Lucifer would continue his torturous speed afterward. 

Marcus whimpered as his muscles contracted around the shaft buried deep inside of his ass. He had been partially correct in his assumption, but Lucifer had stilled entirely. He didn’t require a moment after giving Lucifer his virginity. 

He tried to arch his hips, but Lucifer reminded him, he wasn’t the one in control. He breathed a sigh when Lucifer finally began to pull his shaft out and then gasped as Lucifer drove his shaft just as slowly back into his ass. He didn’t want slow, and he needed hard and fast.

Marcus groaned in frustration, swearing Lucifer was punishing him. He felt his shaft ram a sensitive spot deep inside, and he almost caved. He prayed Lucifer couldn’t keep up the slow pace much longer, or he would do anything the devil demanded.

He was teetering on the edge of his orgasm, seconds away from conceding when his muscles contracted even tighter, and his hardness twitched. He opened his mouth to say, ‘You win,’ but he couldn’t manage more than a loud moan. His semen spurted from his shaft at the same instant he was stimulated at his g-spot.

Marcus could tell from his smirk that Lucifer had known he was going to give in. He hoped that meant Lucifer would thrust faster, but he discovered the devil intended to continue his slow torturous pace. He’d never deny his desires again, unless, he wanted this to happen every time.

He was boneless, drenched in sweat, and trembling when Lucifer finally altered his speed. He had climaxed so many times he was milking the shaft pounding into his contracting muscles. He screamed, “Lucifer,” as his seed coated his insides, and his shaft gushed semen.

Marcus woke, panting for air as he had an orgasm. He couldn’t recall his dream, but he was positive it had been sexual, and Lucifer had been the star. He growled in frustration as he threw the sheet off his body, he hadn’t had a wet dream, in centuries. 

==== 

Kellian groaned. He didn’t appreciate being woken by his super hearing, detecting someone screaming Lucifer, but he had forgotten to bring his specially made earplugs. He smirked, knowing the person who had was Cain.

He grinned when he heard Cain growl, realizing his second protector wasn’t very happy. He might be only twelve, but he wasn’t stupid, and he knew about sex. He had a father who had tons of sexual conquests, and then Lucifer, but his dad was far worse than Lucifer. 

Kellian wrinkled his nose in disgust, considering the type his father went after. He didn’t like the creatures that sensed his power in his blood. He hadn’t had any problems until the Damphire, which was the fourth time, he’d been saved by his link to Cain through his mark.

He sometimes thought, Cain should be considered his first, and he wouldn’t be alive without him. He was poisoned, hit with an ax, shot, and his dad’s fuck thing tried to eat him. He could never tell Lucifer about Harley since she was half human and suspected his godfather would kill her. 

Kellian went directly to Maze and demanded, she take him to his grandma. He had shown up at the home of Chloe Decker without thinking. He was the reason the detective discovered aliens existed. 

He found ii funny. Chloe believed he was an alien but refused to accept Lucifer was the devil. He understood that seeing is believing. 

Kellian frowned as he recalled how he had ripped her door off the hinges, and his wound healed right before her eyes. He’d lost his temper when Maze refused. It was probably the one time he wanted to contact his mom but only for his dad. 

He knew what his mom had done. He couldn’t tell Lucifer that, though. His mom was Kryptonian, and Lucifer could kill him without consequences.

Kellian suspected his dad had figured out how the Kryptonite got in his blood. His dad hadn’t told Lucifer for the same reason, but he refused to forget what his mom had done. He assumed the final nail in the decision to keep his mom in the dark was his marriage to Lois Lane.

He thoroughly believed his dad was just making excuses. He doubted his mom wanted to remember, especially when he could remember his dad. But he knew their reunion was inevitable. 

Kellian would be living with Lucifer after he returned from his vacation. He had been counting down the days since he turned three. His grandfather had died after his other grandfather restored the balance.

He believed his grandfather had originally locked his mom in the barn to protect him. His grandma had ended up in the institution for the same reason, and she acted crazy to protect her son. His grandfather wasn’t the one who tried to kill him.

He suspected Nasedo had kidnapped Jonathan and taken his place. Nasedo could become anyone after coming in contact with the person. He had no proof, but Nasedo worked for Khivar and wanted his head.

Kellian wanted to believe his grandfather wouldn’t have wanted him dead. He had to admit Jonathan would do anything to protect his mom. He had heard stories about the man he used to be from his grandma. 

He was willing to put aside what his mom had done for her sake. He tried to think about what he’d heard after he’d been born. His mom had made a mistake, but his refusal to remember had taken its toll.

Kellian figured his grandma could help him contact his mom. His mom had to visit her. He would leave his mom a clue to get rid of the bitches his dad used to replace his mom.

He had been arguing with Maze when a Skin attempted to kill him. He hadn’t gotten hurt, but before, Maze destroyed his husk, Trixie was hit with a blast. His uncle Zan had to heal her.

Kellian didn’t know that his crazy Aunt Lonnie had gotten a message to Nickolas Crawford before Lucifer locked her in the special section. How was he supposed to know one was following him. He was sorry Trixie had gotten hurt. 

He had gone to see his grandma on his own and then ran away to Chicago. His dad wouldn’t let him move in with Lucifer, so he was going to stay with Cain. He had shocked Marcus when he showed up on his doorstep and called him Cain.

Kellian didn’t know if Cain was more stunned by his knowledge of his identity or the fact he could easily pass for his son. He realized his mom was Cain’s double, but Lucifer hadn’t figured that out. He grinned, knowing Lucifer would after he went to the precinct.

He couldn’t get a better birthday present. He had tried to get Cain to come to Los Angels when he was ten after he told him everything, but Cain was just as stubborn as Lucifer. He did enjoy three days of his escape before his Aunt Ava showed up.

Kellian had yelled at his aunt. He didn’t care Lucifer and Cain weren’t meant to get together until he turned twelve. He didn’t give a rat’s ass what the five planets believed should happen.

He’d been shuffled between Manhattan and Los Angeles since he’d been born. He’d told his dad when he was three that he wanted to stay with Lucifer. His godfather wanted him.

Kellian was a reminder to his dad of the son Khivar had killed on Antar. He wouldn’t have known if he hadn’t gone to the fortress. He’d been told everything after his tantrum. 

His dad insisted he was wrong, and he was sorry, he had made him feel his problems with his mother meant he didn’t want him. He loved him very much and would do anything to protect him. He would live with his protectors Lucifer and Cain after his twelfth birthday.

Kellian had a bounty on his head the second their enemies realized he was alive. He didn’t want to be the heir to the throne anymore than his dad wanted to be King. He wasn’t even allowed to attend school when he might put other children at risk. 

He had two more years. He could tell Cain how to break the warp, then, if he chose to. He couldn’t remain in Chicago with the sinnerman. 

Kellian hadn’t known at the time Ava had given him a clue. He figured it out after Lucifer was gifted his wings and lost his devil face. He was mad at Cain, now.

He couldn’t believe Cain had been spying on Lucifer and never figured out his vacation habit. Cain should have waited two more days, but no he gave, God the opportunity. He was going to listen to Lucifer wine about his devil face through his whole birthday bash.

Kellian loved his godfather. But he refused to cut off his wings' and didn’t think his devil face was that important. He was going to enjoy watching, his two protectors try to deny their connection, and his money was on Cain breaking, first.

He doubted the fact Cain's mark linked to his mom would help matters. He was thankful his Antarian DNA meant he didn’t go into heat. He didn’t possess the child baring gene.

Kellian tossed the covers away to check on his favorite protector. He considered telling Lucifer he had been woken by Cain screaming his name. He decided to keep quiet.

He discovered Lucifer was still fast asleep. He decided to steal the shower, hoping he didn’t hear Lucifer screaming Cain. His earplugs had better work when the two of them finally got together.

Kellian had heard enough moaning and groaning from the women Lucifer had been with and could imagine how bad Cain would be. He suspected Cain hadn’t been with anyone in years. He might have to spend the night with Mazikeen to be safe. 

He frowned. He wished Mazikeen and Amenadiel would break-up. He preferred her to be with his Aunt. 

Kellian realized his dislike made no sense. He was alive because of the mark Amenadiel had given Cain. He was only carrying out God’s orders. 

He had noticed Amenadiel had started to question things. He did wonder why Amenadiel was considered God’s favorite son. He had every intention of asking him in the presence of Cain.

Kellian grabbed some of his clean clothes from the closet. He hoped Lucifer was up and had made coffee when he finished in the shower. He might only be twelve, but he loved coffee. 

=====

Lucifer was having the most wonderful dream. He had Cain right where he wanted him. He was making his destined squirm.

He had no intention of rushing their first time. He had waited for Cain to admit his feelings, and he would savor every moment. He had Cain ready to beg.

Lucifer had heard Mazikeen spout off about how some believed Cain had sacrificed Able to him. Cain had desired the devil and thought he could have power over him. He was the one with all the power. 

He had plans of locking Cain in a chastity belt after he climaxed. He wanted there to be no question. Cain belonged to the devil. 

Lucifer kept his thrust nice and slow, waiting for Cain to cave. He wasn’t surprised when Cain didn’t, knowing how stubborn the first murder was, but he was just as bad. He might even be worse since he had desired Cain for much longer. 

He decided to thrust slightly faster as he was unable to hold back. He was about to cum when the sound of the shower penetrated his dream. Opening his eyes, he sighed, knowing he’d been dreaming about having Cain at his mercy.

Lucifer was thankful the Brat had stopped him from having a wet dream. He groaned as he sat up, hating how uncomfortable the couch had been. He probably should have gone to the hilltop property, but the Brat had already settled into his bed before he considered going.

He frowned, wondering f the Brat had purposely chosen to go to bed. He had prevented him from leaving. Someone was spying on him last night.

Lucifer hadn’t seen anyone when he looked at the street. He realized the Brat had the super vision, and he knew the other person destined to protect him. He shook his head no, refusing to believe Cain had left Chicago.

He pushed his thoughts of Cain to the back of his mind. He had this new fancy pants Lieutenant Marcus Pierce to meet this morning. He wasn’t giving the man time to object and was starting his vacation directly afterward. 

Lucifer needed coffee and realized the Brat would want some when he came out. He was claiming the shower to get ready for the arrival. He grimaced as he recalled how Ella had called the new Lieutenant Marcus Pierce a sweetie pie or something of the sort. 

He was drinking his first cup of coffee when the Brat joined him. He furrowed his eye brows as the Brat accused him of being grouchy. He had slept on the most uncomfortable couch, and grumbled, “I was just thinking about this new Lieutenant Marcus Pierce.”

Lucifer wondered why the Brat smirked. He didn’t want the new Lieutenant interfering with his consultant work, and he could order him to do things a different way. Just because Ella worshiped him didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try to change things.

He should skip right to his vacation. He could take the Brat back to Manhattan. He had promised Chloe and the douche., and he couldn’t go back on his word.

Lucifer finished his coffee and sighed. He needed a shower before he could get ready. He wanted to get his meeting this new Lieutenant Marcus Pierce done and over with. 

=====

Marcus wondered once more why his ass was tender as he sat down to drink his coffee. He hadn’t done anything to warrant a sore ass cheek. He didn’t see a point in checking his reflection, either.

He couldn’t get a sore ass from sitting in his car. He had a dirty dream, but that couldn’t make his cheek tender either. He didn’t want to think about his wet dream.

Marcus sipped his coffee, hoping he would make Lucifer feel uncomfortable. He hadn’t been looking forward to meeting the devil, but he had changed his mind. He wanted answers, and he was willing to do anything to get them.

He altered his thought, to almost anything. He wasn’t falling into bed with Lucifer when the devil had a line of women at his beck and call. Setting his mug in the sink, he grabbed his helmet and headed to the door.

Marcus hoped to arrive before Lucifer and observe him while he parked his car. He smirked, knowing Lucifer had company last night. He suspected Lucifer would be a bit cranky after sleeping on his couch.

He mounted his motorcycle and groaned as his ass came in contact with the leather. Maybe he should have looked in the mirror after all. He would later if his ass didn't feel any better. 

Slipping his helmet on, he denied his smirk had anything to do with the fact Lucifer hadn’t been with a woman. He wasn’t jealous, either. He was going to use Lucifer to find a cure to his curse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lieutenant and Lucifer meet

Lucifer sent the Brat packing after promising he’d be on the road right after he finished at the precinct. He had already given instructions to the staff and didn't want to waste time by returning to Lux. He tossed his travel bag in the back before he climbed into his car.

He had an eerie feeling wash over him as he parked in the lot. He noticed a Triumph Rocket III motorcycle and wondered if the new lieutenant was the owner. It wasn’t as nice as his car. 

Lucifer was annoyed. He couldn’t seem to stop thinking about the Lieutenant He paused near the motorcycle as he felt like someone was watching him. He had this impression several times over the past few years.

He glanced around, but he didn’t see anyone. He frowned, hoping his kidnapper wasn't lurking with the intention of trying again. He would be furious if he or she ruined his plans. 

Lucifer hurried downstairs and joined Chloe at the back. He was amused by how the officers crowded around eagerly waiting, and he was surprised, Miss. Lopez wasn’t holding a banner. He could still hear her singing her praises.

She saw the Lieutenant speak at a conference last year, and he talked about the red tape beyond the yellow tape. He didn’t understand why she thought that was riveting. He believed a speech like that must have been utterly boring.

He had wanted to hurl as she babbled on about how she was a big fan, and the guy was a serious rock star. She couldn’t believe he had transferred here, how they were so lucky, and he is a total sweetie pants to boot. He suspected she brought in an offering of donuts just for him.

Lucifer hoped Miss Lopez wasn’t disappointed. She had put the man up on a pedestal, and he would have a long way to fall. He would be there to witness after his vacation. 

He couldn’t help but see the man strutted downstairs. ‘Well, he definitely thinks he is all that. But are you, or are you really overcompensating?'

Lucifer noticed his suede cowboy boots, and his legs were held snuggly in tight-fitting jeans doing little to conceal the sizable package. He had no male lovers policy, but he wouldn’t mind taking on him. ‘If he is soft, I’d love to see him hard.’

He continued his exploration, deciding the Lieutenant was the owner of the bike when he saw the helmet. ‘Was the Lieutenant the one watching me? He was obviously already here.’

Lucifer didn’t know why he would be interested in him. He assumed it was just a coincidence and pushed his worries away. He decided, admiring the man strutting downstairs was more fun. 

He took him all in, his belt buckle, purple shirt, leather jacket. The Lieutenant did have a nice body. But when he saw his face, he did a doubletake, and he instantly regretted his sexual thoughts, afraid he was looking at Clark Kent. 

Lucifer could feel his heart pounding. He wasn’t attracted to the Brat’s mom! The new Lieutenant couldn’t be the Brat's mom.

“I’m Lieutenant Marcus Pierce.”

Lucifer had a mild panic attack. He might have even fainted if he weren’t leaning against the wall. He had to be sure, and he ducked away after Marcus said, “Alright, back to it.”

He frantically typed on the keyboard the daily planet. Reaching for the phone, he dialed the number and asked, “Can I speak with Clark Kent, please?” He cleared the browser while he waited.

Lucifer covered the mouth piece with his hand while moving his other to hang up the second Clark answered. He had no intention of speaking with Clark directly. He hung up the instant he heard, “Clark Kent, can I help you?”

=====

Clark was working on an article when the switchboard connected a call to his line. He wasn’t expecting a call from an informant. Picking up the receiver, he said, “Clark Kent, can I help you?”

He furrowed his eyebrows when the person hung up. He didn’t understand why someone called and then hung up after he said his name. Placing the receiver back, he thought maybe the person had got disconnected.

Clark assumed the person would call back. He would wait for a few minutes but had decided to take a personal day after he finished his article. He had a stressful morning, waking after sleepwalking to find blood and secretions at the center of his mattress, and he began to suspect he expelled the mass from his body.

He had destroyed the camera, and like always, he couldn’t remember anything. He followed a blood trail from his bedroom to the barn but wasn’t able to venture inside. He used superspeed to remove the blood, before, he’d gotten ready for work, but didn’t understand what had happened.

Clark sighed. He listened with his super-hearing but didn’t hear anything unusual. He was glad Superman wasn’t needed and turned his focus back to his article. 

====

Lucifer couldn’t decide if he was relieved or perturbed. He had never considered the possibility that Clark had a doppelganger. Why would Clark have a double when he was originally from Krypton? 

Oh, how, he wished, he skipped meeting the Lieutenant. He could have been halfway to Manhattan by now. Hell, the Brat could have come along for the ride if he’d just gone this morning but, no, he had to see who the new Lieutenant was!

Lucifer wondered how this development would affect the Brat? He had Maze watch the Brat while he did his consulting in the past, but she liked to hunt those pesky Skins. He would walk away for the Brat.

He would give up all the women in the world for the Brat too. His thought had nothing to do with Cain. He just might go to war with Clark Kent, but this man wasn't him, and couldn't be Cain. 

Lucifer had meant to put his mind at ease, but he was close to a full-blown panic attack now. He needed to get out of the precinct to start his vacation. He was pulled from his musings when Marcus said, “You must be Lucifer.”

He made a silent pray to any higher power being to keep a super-hearing Kryptonian from hearing, suspecting the Brat had left a clue for the Kryptonian, a couple of years ago, using his last name. He slowly turned toward the Lieutenant, still wondering what his presence meant, but deep down, he knew. Holding his hand out, he said, “Morningstar, pleasure.”

====

Marcus slowly strutted downstairs to make his grand entrance. He felt the casual caress from one as he descended, and his reaction was instantaneous. He had never responded to anyone like this in all his years wandering the earth and continued to take each step, ignoring the reaction from his body. 

He stepped off the last step, and his eyes landed on the devil he was looking for, not surprised to find Lucifer standing next to Chloe Decker. He tried to remain calm, instantly, knowing Lucifer was the one responsible and realizing the devil had gotten a rise out of him from across the room. He should have expected his reaction, but…

Marcus had hoped the super blood moon was the reason, last night He had many excuses for all the other instances. He pushed his sexual thoughts aside, intrigued by the brief recognition or perplexed when Lucifer saw his face. 

He wanted to describe his reaction as a look of familiarity, but he had never met Lucifer in person. He was certain Lucifer looked away to avoid eye contact. ‘Those blue eyes of yours.’

He gripped his helmet tighter as he tried to focus, knowing he needed to concentrate. He wasn’t usually this distracted, but he was a bit shaken and trying desperately no to think about what would happen if he touched the devil. He wasn’t interested in the devil sexually! 

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, he turned his head like he was speaking to the crowd as said, “I’m Lieutenant Marcus Pierce.” He appeared to be looking at everyone, but he had found his mark by the time he uttered his name. He became even more puzzled when he noticed Lucifer visibly relaxed just slightly after he said his name.

He had a bad feeling his reaction had something to do with, the Brat. He had been stunned when he saw the boy looked like a younger version of himself. Hell, he still wanted to believe his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Marcus figured there had to be some logical reason why the Brat looked like him. He wasn’t the kid’s father, and he intended to find the answer, getting ammunition on the devil would be an added bonus. Maybe, he could blackmail the devil into ending his infinite misery.

He thought he had the devil figure out, but Lucifer had a whole secret life. He still couldn't believe Lucifer had been free since 1969. He had to dig into his past in Manhattan. 

Marcus had every intention of solving this mystery. He couldn’t keep his focus on Lucifer, fearful he would make him suspicious. He glanced around at the officers, before, he said, “Alright, get back to it.”

He attempted to keep Lucifer in his line of sight while he walked further into the precinct. He could tell from Lucifer’s body language the devil was losing his cool. He saw Lucifer was making a call and wondered, ‘Who is he calling?

Marcus found it strange Lucifer wasn’t using his personal cell phone. Why use the precincts phone? He needed to be closer, so he could hear what Lucifer was saying. 

He wanted to scream when Dan Espinoza sidelined his attempt. He didn’t want to talk to the douche and looked down his nose at Dan as he heard, “I’m Detective Daniel Espinoza.” He wasn’t pleased he had to stop watching Lucifer.

Marcus couldn’t avoid Dan and reluctantly took his hand as Dan said, “I’ve heard a lot about you, Lieutenant, and I’m really excited to work with you.” Shaking his hand, he said, “I wish I could say the same.” He was a little happier by how stunned Dan looked, and he asked, “Aren’t you that crap cop that got off easy?”

He was only half-joking. He was annoyed that Dan had probably made him miss a crucial piece of information. He tried to keep a straight face after Dan stuttered, “Excuse me?” but smirked, “No, excuse me?” 

Marcus hurried around Dan, wanting to catch Lucifer off guard. He was puzzled when he noticed Lucifer didn't intend to speak to the party on the other end. Lucifer had called a switchboard and only wanted confirmation someone was there?

Why did Lucifer have to make a call after seeing me? Who had he called? Why did he hang up?

Marcus hated how he always ended up with more questions than answers. He didn’t think Lucifer appeared relieved if anything Lucifer was even more flustered than before his phone call. Why was Lucifer so upset?

He acted casual as he walked toward Lucifer. He couldn’t let Lucifer know he was the reason he transferred to Los Angeles. He was well aware the answer was yes as he asked, “You must be Lucifer.”

He couldn’t help but notice hesitation before Lucifer turned toward him. Had Lucifer just silently prayed for some interference from dear old dad? Did it have something to do with whomever he called and hung up on?

It wasn’t his imagination; the devil was avoiding eye contact and acting paranoid like someone was listening as Lucifer held his hand out. ‘Lucifer is definitely, acting, suspicious. He couldn’t know I am, Cain.’

Marcus wondered if Lucifer was acting this way because of the Brat. He suspected there wasn’t anything Lucifer wouldn’t do to protect the Brat. He knew Lucifer hadn’t even had his own bed last night, let alone had a woman in it. 

He was going to have some fun at the devil’s expense, and he looked at his hand, before, he looked at Lucifer and said, “There was an investigation last year, we interviewed what was it.” He hesitated, pretending to think, “Ninety-two of your sexual partners.” His refusal had nothing to do with fear of his reaction as he continued, “I think I’ll refrain from physical contact if you don’t mind.” 

=====

Lucifer laughed, amused, Marcus remembered how many sexual partners he had last year. He certainly didn't. How many times did you read my file? 

He must have had that investigation when the Brat hadn’t been visiting. He didn’t tend to have women over when the Brat was around. He didn’t even have his own bed last night.

Lucifer was tempted to snark, ‘One might think, you are jealous.’ He also considered asking, ‘Were you looking for something in my file?’ But he decided he would have more fun by waiting and hearing what else the man had to say.

He did suspect there might be another reason Marcus didn’t want to take his hand. He would have to be blind not to notice the sizable package which he was trying to ignore. He might have had verbal confirmation, but he was still baffled by the facial resemblance to one, Clark Kent.

Lucifer wished he could step back as Marcus moved a little closer as he said, “You don’t seem reckless.” He noticed how Marcus looked him over as he continued, “Narcissistic, hedonistic, that I see.” He blamed his nerves on the resemblance to the brat’s Kryptonian parent. 

He hadn’t been reckless in years, which was why he was able to control his temper, but he was fuming inside. He wasn’t self-centered, vain, or greedy, and he didn’t think there was anything wrong with pleasure-seeking. He pretended to be pleased and smirked, “Well, thank you very much.”

=====

Marcus had the devil right where he wanted, knowing his taunts had made Lucifer furious, but he was playing it cool. How long can you control your temper? If I continue to push your buttons, will you explode?

He realized Lucifer probably cared more about the Brat than anything else. The devil was full of surprises, but his barb about the pleasure-seeking was the truth. Lucifer might have toned down some when the Brat wasn’t around, but he was still the devil.

Marcus preferred to be alone. He hadn’t been with as many women as Lucifer in his lifetime. He wasn’t jealous, he was disgusted, and couldn’t understand why Lucifer needed to indulge in so many women.

He was bothered by his physical reaction to Lucifer. It was another reason he had refused to take Lucifer’s hand, and he definitively had no desire to discover what might happen between them, but he hadn’t had this much fun in a long time. Shaking his head, he retorted, “Not a compliment. Your file’s as long as my johnson.

====

Lucifer tried to forget Marcus had a face identical to Clark Kent. He had a nagging suspicion Rath had mentioned a doppelganger. He must have stored that info in his short term memory. 

He didn’t want to ponder the real reason. He refused to allow his mind to go there. He wasn’t going to think about him. 

Lucifer had known, his jabs weren’t compliments. Marcus was trying to provoke him. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of losing his cool.

He considered taking a quick peek. After all, he was the devil, and he had already, but he didn’t have time or desire to partake in a cold shower, yet, he indulged as he glanced down quickly. Looking back at Marcus, he snarked, “Oh, quick read then.”

He had already determined Marcus was well endowed, and he believed Marcus was wearing briefs. Those would conceal his manhood better. He didn't think his tight-fitting jeans allowed room for an erection and realized Marcus must be uncomfortable, maybe even bordering on pain.

Lucifer thought, delivering the jibe about his size was poetic justice; Marcus walked right into it. He decided Marcus had some big balls too. After all, Marcus was going head to head with the devil, but then again, no one seemed to believe he was the devil. 

=====

Marcus should have anticipated Lucifer would openly size him up. He tried desperately to ignore how his manhood twitched. He should have considered he would react when he was closer.

He was glad he’d chosen to wear briefs instead of boxers even though his jeans were unbearably tight. He hoped Lucifer didn’t notice how he was reacting to being teased by the devil. He was going to have an incredibly long day, as hard as he was.

Marcus couldn’t believe Lucifer was saying he had a small penis. He had more than enough to make the devil scream, and he had a sudden and naughty thought about taking Lucifer in his office and christen his desk. He’d show him. 

He blamed his thoughts on his current hardened state. He wouldn't be a slave to his wanton body. He kept his voice level as he replied, “Hardly.”

====

Lucifer determined the root of Marcus’s problem. He would be just as grumpy without pleasure in ages. He smirked, more delighted than he should be by the fact as he declared, “Well, I, for one, don't need a file to ascertain you haven't even had a snog in ages, have you?”

He doubted Marcus had sex in ages, either. He was pleased by the fact a little too much for his comfort as well. Marcus must be an expert at hand jobs and have a really low hot water bill.

But then again, Marcus was uptight. Maybe, all Marcus truly needed was an orgasm. He needed to stop his line of thought, or he was going to need to find some quick release before he hit the road. ‘Bad devil!’

===

Marcus wasn’t a Playboy like Lucifer. He didn’t need nor want affection. He was perfectly fine without it. 

He thought Lucifer seemed pleased by the idea. He could be misinterpreting his body signals, though. It was more likely Lucifer was baffled by his lack of physical contact.

Maybe, Lucifer was interested in him. He tried to ignore how his heart skipped a beat after he considered Lucifer wanted to be the one to make him want to seek pleasure. He shrugged his shoulders as he answered, “Accurate.”

He couldn’t believe what he just admitted. He wasn't embarrassed he hadn’t kissed, made out, or cuddle in forever. He realized he was about to be interrupted as he heard Chloe, “Okay!”

Marcus didn’t need or want her to play a referee and wanted to continue his banter. He had finally received a genuine smile. He was slightly amused when she pushed Lucifer out of the way and held her hand out to him. 

He looked down at her hand as she said, “Hi, I am Detective Decker.” He wasn’t interested in her at the moment. He had a hard time keeping his tone civil as he said, “Lucifer’s partner, I know.”

Chloe motioned behind her at Lucifer as she said, “Actually, he's mine. Uh, uh, consultant, to be exact.” He saw Lucifer nod in agreement as he thought about how she had ruined his fun. He started to walk away as he said, “That’s what I said.”

=== 

Chloe couldn’t believe the conversation that Lucifer and the lieutenant were having. She lurked behind Lucifer, wondering when she would have to step between the two. She had heard enough and exclaimed, “Okay.”

She moved from behind Lucifer and pushed him out of the way. Standing in front of Lucifer, she held her hand out and said, “Hi, I am Detective Decker.” She wondered if the lieutenant had an issue with germs when he refused to take her hand.

Chloe swore, she heard, annoyance in his tone when the lieutenant replied, “Lucifer’s partner. I know.” She corrected him as she said, “Actually, he's mine.” She didn’t like how the first part sounded and motioned behind her as she babbled, “Uh, uh, consultant, to be exact.” 

She was stunned when the lieutenant began to walk away and said, “That’s what I said.” She turned toward him and tried to continue as she said, “But a.” She couldn’t believe the lieutenant and stared after him. 

Chloe found it strange that he only seemed to be interested in talking to her partner. She could be wrong but didn’t think so. She looked away when she heard Ella say, “Well, isn’t he amazing.”

She didn’t agree. She suspected Ella was the only one impressed by his arrival. She didn’t believe Dan was happy, and Lucifer was too quiet, but she was curious about his opinion. 

“We just had the best conversation over the donuts I brought for him.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes, tempted to accuse Ella of being a brown-noser. She couldn’t recall Ella bringing in donuts, before. She didn’t understand how Ella spoke to him when he had monopolized his time with her partner, and she couldn’t help but wonder why he was so interested in Lucifer.

She almost laughed when Ella started to back away and said, “Everyone, not just him.” She must have gotten her silent message across. She continued to glare at Ella while she fiddled with her hands and said, “I’m not kissing ass or anything.”

Chloe almost smiled when Dan mumbled, “Uh, huh.” She had a hard time keeping a straight face when Lucifer declared, “Yeah, right.” She continued to give Ella the silent treatment.

Ella threw her hands up as she declared, “Donuts.” She spoke louder, “Donuts for everyone. Donuts!”

Chloe shook her head as she said, “Wow!” She thought jinx when Dan said the same. She sighed when Lucifer said, “I’ll see you in seven days. You and the douche can catch my kidnapper while I’m on vacation.”

She was left to tell the lieutenant about his annual vacation. She should be thankful Lucifer had come in to meet the lieutenant. She realized Lucifer had a long drive and wanted to be in Manhattan. 

Chloe sighed. She wished Lucifer would stop calling Dan names. Nodding, she replied, “We will, drive safe, and have a nice time.”

=====

Lucifer was shocked the lieutenant had admitted he was right. He couldn’t understand why the man wouldn’t be interested in pleasure. He was trying to think of a response when he heard Chloe say, “Okay.”

He realized the Detective was making sure he behaved. He wasn't the one who started this, and he had only tried to introduce himself. He was the innocent one. 

Lucifer hadn't been the one throwing out insults. He wasn't planning on starting a fistfight. He wasn’t offering his services to help the lieutenant, either.

He had an important date, and even if he didn’t, he was staying clear. He had a strict policy regarding men except for a certain someone, and he refused to think about him now. He would when he returned.

Lucifer was amused when she pushed him aside and moved to stand in front of him. He stepped back while she held out her hand and said, "Hi, I am detective Decker." He was surprised when the lieutenant didn’t take her hand and wondered what his excuse was for her. 

He swore he heard, annoyance in his tone as the lieutenant said, “Lucifer’s partner. I know.” He wondered if the lieutenant was upset the detective had interrupted. He had to get going soon, anyways.

Lucifer almost chuckled after Chloe said, “Actually, he's mine.” The detective made it sound like he belonged to her. He didn’t like working with anyone else.

He assumed she didn’t want any misunderstandings as she pointed to him and declared, “Uh, uh, consultant, to be exact.” He nodded, suspicious when the lieutenant stepped away and declared, “That’s what I said.” He didn’t care for how the lieutenant snubbed the Detective.

Lucifer frowned. He wasn't happy the lieutenant ignore the detective when she attempted to continue. He couldn’t resist watching the lieutenant walk away, and he admired how his jeans hugged his ass.

He believed the lieutenant had spent more time with him than anyone else. He couldn’t help but wonder why. Did he have an admirer or a stalker?

Lucifer scowled as Miss Lopez gleefully praised, “Well, isn’t he amazing.” He was undecided on what the lieutenant was, but amazing didn’t come to mind. His first impression was the lieutenant was rude.

He didn’t know how Miss Lopez had a conversation over donuts when he had been talking with the lieutenant. He had been too busy confirming Clark Kent was still in Metropolis to notice if the lieutenant had spoken with anyone else, but he had witnessed the few words to the Detective. He seemed to be his primary interest

Lucifer hoped his conclusion was wrong. He couldn’t worry about that now. He would deal with the lieutenant when he returned.

He stared at Miss Lopez, knowing had been right about her offering. He was surprised Miss Lopez hadn’t put her specially bought donuts in the office. She could have ensured the lieutenant was the only one who ate one.

Lucifer almost chuckled, when Miss Lopez started to back away, insisting the donuts were for everyone. He raised an eyebrow when she claimed, “I’m not kissing ass or anything.” He scrutinized her deed to boundary worship.

He didn’t know what the other officers thought, but he doubted anyone was pleased. He understood why the detective wasn’t impressed. He smirked when even the douche didn’t believe her. 

Lucifer added his two cents as he drawled, “Right.” He was glad. He wouldn’t witness, more of her worship until he returned. He was amused when Miss Lopez practically yelled, "Donuts for everyone."

He switched his focus after the detective exclaimed, “Wow!” He thought, jinx as the douche said the same. It was time to make his escape, and he said, “I’ll see you in seven days. You and the douche can catch my kidnapper while I’m on vacation.”

Lucifer wasn’t about to say goodbye to the lieutenant. He’ had done his part and would let the detective bring the new man up to speed on his vacation. He didn’t work for him.

He had more confidence in the detective solving his case than the douche. He wouldn’t be calling for updates. He would have a hard time not complaining about what his kidnapper allowed is dear old dad to do.

Lucifer smiled as he heard the Detective promised, “We will, drive safe, and have a nice time.” He didn’t have to worry about his safety after he left Los Angeles. He planned on enjoying every second, and he nodded, before, he hurried upstairs.

=====

Marcus walked around and came back a few minutes later, hoping to start his conservation back up with Lucifer. He frowned when he didn’t see Lucifer but saw Chloe Decker and Dan Espinoza. Moving closer to the desk, he asked, “Where is your consultant?”

Chloe smiled, “Lucifer is on his annual vacation for seven days and is confident I will find the man who kidnapped him.”

Marcus frowned. He had someone nab, Lucifer, for no reason. He tried to ignore how his pulse quickened after he concluded Lucifer came in to meet him. 

He didn’t fancy disclosing he was disheartened. He didn't want to wait seven days before he could see or harass Lucifer. He couldn't decide what bothered him, more. 

Marcus was still debating when he observed Dan glanced around, almost like he was doublechecking the devil had left the building. Hadn’t his ex-wife just said Lucifer wasn’t here? He was amused when Dan did a mini happy-dance next to Decker’s desk before he said, “Lucifer is with the Brat for seven days.” 

He couldn’t believe he was stuck supervising Dan Espinoza. He understood why Dan was happy, knowing Lucifer called him Detective Douche. Dan wouldn’t be called names for seven days. 

Marcus suspected Dan looked because the brat was Lucifer’s nickname, and the devil was possessive. He intended to push his buttons by using the same name. He pretended to be ignorant as he asked, “Why did you look and who?”

He almost laughed when Chloe cut Dan off and answered, “I could get away with calling his godson brat, but Dan not so much, even our daughter Trixie, has a nickname for him, she calls him, KC-SP.” He wanted to know the boy’s real name. He already knew several of the boy’s nicknames. 

====

Chloe was becoming more suspicions when the lieutenant came over to her desk. He hadn’t wanted to carry on a conversation less than five minutes ago. Is he looking for Lucifer?

She noticed his frown and wasn’t pleased. She did have the highest solve rate and intended to find out why he was interested in Lucifer. Plastering on a fake smile, she answered, “Lucifer is on his annual vacation for seven days and is confident I will find the man who kidnapped him.”

Chloe realized you caught more flies with honey. She had been upset with Lucifer, but she wasn’t now. She was glad that Lucifer had given her the opportunity and didn’t like how the lieutenant frowned again. 

She was about to defend her partner when Dan did a mini happy dance by her desk. Her ex-husband might be please, but she was positive the lieutenant wasn’t. She was going to have to keep an eye on him.

Chloe wanted to punch Dan when he declared, “Lucifer is with the Brat for seven days.” She changed her mind after the lieutenant inquired. He is fishing for information.

She smiled sweetly at Dan before she looked up at the lieutenant. She poured on the charm as she declared, “I could get away with calling his godson brat, but Dan not so much, even our daughter Trixie, has a nickname for him, she calls him, KC-SP.” She thought, ‘Careful what you wish for.’ 

Chloe did have the inside track after the incident at her house. She would be stretching the truth a tad, and she had spoken with Maze, not Lucifer, but their conversation fit. She wanted to see if she was correct as she declared, “Lucifer suggested I ask the Brat when he comes back with him about his middle name.”

She already called the Brat, Cain, but she wanted a reaction. She was aware the Brat had spent time with his namesake. She told a white lie as she said, “He swears, he doesn’t know what the C stands for, but he about choked when I suggested, Cain-Samuel, you know cause Lucifer insists he is the devil, and his best friend has a name that is one of the seven deadly sins.”

Chloe knew she had the lieutenant’s attention. She considered how the Brat didn’t attend school. She waited until he was stepping away and groaned, “I swear if I have to fight with Trixie about school again!” 

She almost smirked, after Dan groaned. He clearly remembered the arguments about attending school. She was lying, knowing from personal experience the Skins were extremely dangerous, and she declared. “It took me a week to explain that was why we don’t eavesdrop, She must have misunderstood, there is no such race, and school is not dangerous.”

====

Marcus memorized the initials. He would have to do some brainstorming. He hoped the detective would give him useful information.

He tried to keep his face neutral, but he wondered how long the Brat would be staying. He hadn’t overheard the Brat saying he was moving in with Lucifer. He couldn’t allow the Brat to go to crime scenes. 

Marcus knew Lucifer had a weakness and wasn’t able to lie. If he had been drinking, anything he might have choked too, considering her suggestion was their names combined. He hoped the detective didn’t start calling the Brat Cain.

He was beginning to suspect that Lucifer had practically raised this boy. He wanted to know why the boy’s father allowed Lucifer to have his son. He needed to review the file to see if anyone mentioned the Brat.

Marcus wanted to hear more, but he needed to head to his office. Otherwise, everyone might think he was interested in Lucifer, and he wasn’t. He didn’t need anyone thinking he had anterior motives for coming to Los Angeles even though he honestly did.

He stepped away just as Chloe grumbled, “I swear if I have to fight with Trixie about school again!” Didn’t the Brat go to school? He was twelve and should be in seventh grade.

Marcus was hooked and needed to hear more as Dan groaned, obviously remembering those mornings. He slowed his steps to hear. He had a hard time keeping a straight face when Chloe complained, “It took me a week to explain that was why we don’t eavesdrop. She must have misunderstood, there is no such race, and school is not dangerous.”

He wondered if Chloe had purposely given him the information. He had to be careful. Chloe Decker was one of his best detectives. He could be discrete, and he said, “I’ll let everyone get back to work.”

Marcus felt pain as he sat down at his desk. He would have to check to see if he had a bruise but didn’t know how sitting had given him one. He hadn’t done anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe and Dan headed to check out a lead after Ella found fingerprints on the key chain. The victim and business partner owned the hotel. Josh and Steve came from money, basically purchased the motel to party.

She thought of Lucifer and Lux, knowing how much Lucifer partied when he didn’t have his godson. Lucifer would have claimed what the two had done was absurd. She followed Dan into the hotel and approached Josh Hamide.

Chloe had her badge hooked to her belt but still needed to introduce herself after Josh asked who wanted to know. She would have anyways, but he acted like her presence was a joke. She tried to keep her cool when Josh said, “You’ve got a nice set of cans for a cop,” considering him a male chauvinistic pig with that my shit doesn’t stink attitude.

She realized, he believed he could get away with anything because of his money. She frowned when Dan stepped toward Josh and said, “That is incredibly disrespectful, perhaps I should teach you some manors.” She could handle Josh Hamide and suspected Lucifer would have said the same.

Chloe didn't need Dan acting like Lucifer. She was supposed to be enjoying her lack of need to babysit. She stepped closer, becoming more annoyed as Josh told her she had a nice ass too.

She took out her cuffs and showed them to him as she said, “Yeah, well, I also got these, and your sorry ass is a suspect in the Steve Versailles murder.” She couldn’t believe he laughed at her, before saying, “I told you. Steve was up to something.” She wasn’t amused when he continued, “You want to cuff me, honey. you’re going to have to catch me.”

Chloe raced after Josh and caught up with him when he came to a locked gate. She had her gun aimed toward him. She wondered what drugs he might be on as he said, “Oh, you've got a gun, scary, you tell Steve, I’m officially impressed.”

She glared at Dan as he said, “You think this is funny.” She didn’t have time to react as Dan grabbed Josh by his shirt. She assumed Dan was going to cuff him and couldn’t believe her eyes when Dan tossed the Josh over the balcony. 

Chloe was fuming as she heard Dan laughed, “Maybe, it’s a bit funny.” She looked over the balcony, relieved to discover Josh had landed in the pool. She didn’t know what had gotten into Dan, but she wasn’t impressed with his Lucifer impersonation.

She couldn’t help but think of what would have happened if the pool hadn’t been below. She would have lost her lead, and Dan charged with murder. She gave Dan a sufficient glare, before, she hurried down to get Josh Amide with Dan right behind her. 

Chloe didn't want to get wet, so she made Dan cuff Josh. She hoped Dan could handle that small task. It seemed fair since it was his fault Josh went swimming.

She watched Dan put Josh in the back, thinking about how she intended to make him clean the back of her squad car. She climbed into the car, hoping she didn’t need to explain to the lieutenant. Gripping the steering wheel tighter, she drove back to the precinct, suspecting she was going to have a very long week.

Chloe had Dan put Josh in the interrogation room while she grabbed the file. Sitting down near Josh, she showed him a picture of Lucifer. She wasn’t pleased when Josh claimed to have never seen him before. 

She took Lucifer’s picture out and said, “So, Josh,” but was interrupted as Dan slammed his hands down on the table, exclaiming, “Why did you kidnap Lucifer!” She tried to remain calm as Josh yelled, “I swear I never saw him before, and you tried to kill me today.” She wanted to strangle Dan, knowing the lieutenant could be watching, but pushed back her chair and said, “Excuse us.”

Chloe ushered Dan over to the side and snapped, “What are you doing?” She didn’t give him a chance to answer and continued, “You better stop acting like Lucifer!” Moving back to the table, she sat down again, opened the file, and said, “You claim to not know Lucifer, but you do admit to knowing, Steve Versailles, correct?”

She continued, after Josh nodded, showing him a picture of Steve from the crime scene as she asked, “Then, did you do this to him?” She was perplexed when Josh asked, “This is a joke, right?” She ignored Dan as he huffed and wondered for a second time if Josh was under the influence.

Chloe wouldn’t have brought Josh here for kicks. She took out another picture and showed him while she said, “We found this at the crime scene with your fingerprints all over it.” She listened as Josh declared, “I would never kill Steve, man. I would never.” 

She was intrigued when Josh insisted, “That’s the key I gave to the fake kidnappers.” She gave Dan a look of warning after he asked, “Fake?” She watched Josh closely as he answered, “Yeah, they get paid to abduct people.”

Chloe wanted to find the ring leader for these kidnappers for hire. She already had one victim and didn’t want anymore. She suspected Josh Amide used the same company as the guy that abducted Lucifer.

She flipped through the pages while Josh said, “I hired them for Steve. It’s our thing.” Looking up from the file, she asked, “What to torture each other?” She was applauded by what people with money did for fun. 

Chloe observed while Josh shook his head no as he claimed, “No, to pull pranks. The more money, we made the crazier the prank.” She loudly sighed as Josh explained, “His fake kidnapping was retaliation for the tiger he put in my backyard.” Straightening her jacket, she asked, “What is the name of the company?” 

She closed the file as Josh answered, “Snatched, super under the radar. I got the deluxe package.” She thought the name was fitting and gave Dan another glare as he declared, “Well, they delivered.” She was about to ask Josh to explain when he rambled, “They were supposed to nab Steve for forty-eight hours, tie him up in a warehouse, stick him in the desert, and then drop him back at the hotel.” 

Chloe had no sympathy as Josh declared, “When he didn’t show, I just assumed Steve was busy planning his payback.” She wasn’t impressed when Josh revealed, “It was why I thought you weren’t real cops.” She glared at him as he said, “I mean, the chic from hot tub hotel.”

She was a detective, not a movie star. She switched her focus to Dan as he declared, “Hot tub high school, hot tub high school, she wasn’t in the sequel.” She’d had about enough of Dan acting like Lucifer.

Chloe tried to keep her temper under control as Dan declared, “I can assure you we are quite real and by the looks of it, so are you kidnappers, so tell us what you know about this snatched.” She wrote down everything, and then she had Dan escort Josh to holding. She wondered if Josh still enjoyed pranks since his' had landed him in jail.

====

Ella was frustrated. She had been trying to ping the IP address for hours now, and she kept getting the same results. It kept pinging to some random server in Russia. 

She wished there was something else from the crime scene, but all she had was a key chain and a second victim. Leo was once a vibrant rock squirrel, now roadkill. The poor guy never saw it coming. 

Ella put the time of death as sixteen hours before Steve died from dehydration. It was pretty likely the kidnappers were the ones who ran him over. She did manage to pull a tire tread, but over eight hundred fifty thousand sets were in LA. 

=====

Chloe frowned. She hadn't explored Lucifer's part. Was his kidnapping meant as a prank, like Steve's, or had someone intended to hurt Lucifer? 

She knew Lucifer well enough to know he insist the person meant to harm him. He probably would blame his father like always. She doubted speaking to Lucifer would help and she didn’t want to interrupt his vacation.

Chloe sighed. She had no alternative but to inform the lieutenant, and she wasn’t happy, hating that her first case under the lieutenant’s command provided a bad impression. She headed into his office, followed by Dan, to update the lieutenant on their progress. 

======

Marcus had been trying to find records that showed Lucifer in Manhattan. He looked up from his search as Chloe and Dan walked into his office. He frowned, pretending to be unhappy with their lack of progress.

He thought about how Lucifer should be sulking behind Chloe while fiddled with his pen. He imagined Lucifer standing in the corner as he said, “That sucks, dead ends, piss me off.” Closing his laptop, he realized his comment referred to his own dead end, and he got up from his desk as he said, “Which is why I don’t believe in them.” 

Marcus walked around his desk, wishing Lucifer wasn’t on vacation. He could be interacting with Lucifer, right now. He was near Dan as he said, “Now these kidnappers might be fake but there not invincible. There has to be away to find them.”

He wanted to see the disappointment and frustration in his eyes when Lucifer would turn around. He was denied that pleasure. He struggled to concentrate while listening to Chloe as she said, “You’re right if Mohammad won't go to the mountain. The mountain must go to Mohammad.”

Marcus didn’t know what Chloe was suggesting. He studied her for a moment, pondering what she meant. He came up with nothing and declared, “I have no idea, what that means, Decker.”

“Someone needs to get kidnapped.”

Marcus thought, Dan was acting like Lucifer in his absence. He wished once more, Lucifer was here and hated how Lucifer continued to plague his thoughts. The douche was no Lucifer, but he commented, “Now there’s an idea.” 

He wondered why Chloe couldn’t have just said, ‘Someone should get kidnapped.’ He was tempted to after she whined, “That I was just suggesting.” Instead, he said, “No one likes a credit hog Decker.” 

Marcus wondered who should be undercover. He suspected Lucifer would have volunteered. Glancing between the two, he asked, “Now, who would like to be the bait?”

He didn’t want Decker to be the one. He believed somebody who wouldn’t seem obvious, and he was thinking about Lucifer while he declared, “We need someone who is a lot less everything. ” He really wanted to call Dan, the douche, but he couldn’t, and he settled for mispronouncing his name, “Esperonza.”

Marcus was amused when Dan corrected, “Espinoza.” He almost smirked as he walked around his desk and pulled back his chair as Dan declared, “That makes sense, I have the most experience in the field, so if something goes wrong.” He wasn't thinking experience, and he realized why Dan had more, Chloe had joined the force after him. 

He reluctantly sat in his chair, trying to ignore how his ass continued to hurt. He pretended to be writing as he said, “You’re expendable, exactly.” He looked up as he said, “Thank you,” and he dismissed Chloe and Dan as he declared, “Now, go get kidnapped, Esperonza.”

=== 

Chloe didn’t like the idea of Dan being the bait. She realized her idea would be going against the lieutenant. She could make it appear the kidnappers weren’t interested.

She doubted Dan would be happy. She would be making him look bad, and she could see Lucifer taking his place at the last moment if he were here. She would only ask Guerin to shadow him.

Chloe was already concerned with how Dan was acting today. She didn’t believe the lieutenant had helped. She worried Dan was purposely putting himself in danger.

She was getting ready to put the wire on Dan as she said, “Hey, you know the team will interfere before anyone gets hurt.” She watched Dan nod but wasn’t convinced by his yeah. She couldn’t tell him about her plan without making him feel worse. 

She didn’t like how the lieutenant put the idea in his head that he was expendable. She started to put the wire on his chest as she declared, “Look, if your upset about what the lieutenant said, he’s not a fan of mine, either.” She was worried about the lieutenant’s interest in Lucifer. 

Chloe adjusted the microphone as she declared, “I’m still upset how he called me, Lucifer’s partner.” She realized she was, but it was how the lieutenant had said it. She suspected he was thinking about Lucifer when he said his comment about needing someone less everything.

She was surprised the lieutenant didn’t suggest calling Lucifer on his vacation. She wouldn’t interrupt his time with his godson. It was Cain’s birthday week.

=====

Dan hadn’t gotten what Pierce said when he first spoke to him out of his head. He wanted to think, Pierce was joking, but he was doubtful. He thought Pierce was rude, and the only one happy about his arrival was Ella.

He was enjoying his Lucifer free time. He was supposed to have seven days of freedom from the namecalling. He was annoyed. Pierce had managed to find a way, to call him names. 

Dan wanted to think his mispronouncing was a mistake, but Pierce had done it twice. He was upset Pierce claimed he was expendable. He looked down at Chloe as he admitted, “I was feeling expendable, not because Pierce said it, but because of Charlotte.”

He was hurt by how Charlotte treated him. He couldn’t understand why she suddenly did a one-eighty. He tried to explain as he said, “After everything that happened at the beach, she is acting, like, she doesn’t even know me.”

Dan realized Charlotte was out of his league. He was a detective, and she was a successful defence lawyer. He had taken what he could and declared, “I’m not an idiot, I know she was using me at first, but then she seemed like she actually cared.”

He took the earpiece and said, “Whatever, I’ll get over it.” He blamed Lucifer. He was the one who had gotten him in the whole Charlotte mess in the first place.

Dan was adjusting the earpiece as Chloe said, “I’m sorry, Dan.” He didn’t want her sympathy. He imagined Lucifer would claim he was sorry too, but for not hearing their conversation, if he wasn’t in Manhattan.

He was making the final adjustments as he heard Pierce over the microphone, “Two minus twenty, people. Take your mark, Espinoza.”He was amazed, Pierce has said his name correctly. He looked up as Chloe said, “I’ll check in with McMillan at the look out point.”

Dan nodded and said, “Okay.” He got out of the undercover van and headed toward his pick-up sight. One might think he was looking forward to being abducted.

He stood on the side of the street, pretending to watch a video on his cell. He noticed the kidnappers should have already been there and started to think no one wanted him. “The kidnappers are seven minutes late.”

====

Chloe was watching the monitor, hoping Guerin hadn’t decided to take his place. She’d been clear in her message, be his shadow. She tried to reassure Dan as she said, “Yeah, well, we didn’t give them a lot of prep time. Don’t worry.”

She looked closer at the monitor, as the lieutenant came over the mic, claiming, “I’m worried.” She heard him ask, “Where are they?” She probably shouldn’t have pulled a Lucifer, but insisted, “They’ll be here.”

Chloe continued to watch the monitor and whispered, “Come on.” She had a feeling, Guerin decided to get himself abducted instead of Dan. She heard her phone beep and looked down to see a picture of someone in a black hood. 

She wanted to bang her head on the table, knowing the hooded figure was Guerin. She deleted the text while thinking about how she wanted him to use his powers to follow Dan. She sighed, before, she grumbled under her breath, “Seriously.”

Chloe had to make it look like the Snatched people had gotten spooked. She felt bad, knowing Dan would believe he failed under the lieutenant’s watch. She waited five more minutes before she lied, “They must have already abducted someone.”

====

Dan swore he heard tires squeal seconds before he heard Chloe grumble under her breath. He would have blamed Lucifer if he were here. He couldn’t, though.

He suspected Chloe had screwed up the undercover op but couldn’t out her. He should be happy his ex-wife had been concerned for his safety. He had gone undercover many times, and he could have done this. 

Dan tried to keep his cool as he walked into the precinct. She’d accused him of acting like Lucifer, but she was now. He was upset and couldn’t believe she had made him look bad in front of Pierce. 

He had no proof Chloe had done anything. He had no choice but to play along, and his gut screamed Chloe had called Guerin. He knew Guerin was in town, and he had Trixie tonight.

Dan doubted Lucifer would be pleased if he knew Chloe was involved with Guerin. He imagined Lucifer would be pissed and infuriated if he found out Guerin impersonated him. He couldn’t tell Lucifer, and he had no proof without asking Ella to look at near by camera feeds.

He checked in with Lancaster while Ella and Chloe went back over the evidence. He determined they were fucked, and he walked into forensic and grumbled, “We’re screwed.” He moved closer to the evidence as he explained, “The detective at Lancaster that found the key chain didn’t exist, at least at not at Lancaster PD. They had only sent patrol units to the scene.”

Dan was doubtful the man was even a detective. He had seen the man that dumped Lucifer in the desert, and he realized, the man wasn’t finding evidence but trying to steal it. He should have known. 

=====

Chloe went into the forensics lab while Dan called Lancaster PD. She was looking through the evidence Ella had laid out on the table. She paused and looked up at Ella, who was holding the evidence bag with the key chain as she said, “The prints from the key chain lead to Josh.”

She had gotten the kidnap company from Josh, which had lead to the fake kidnapping. She had unintentionally messed that up but was doubtful Guerin would text, and she couldn’t explain if he did. She thought of the tire treads as she said, “The tire treads on the roadkill lead to nothing.” 

Chloe was thinking about how she couldn’t pull the perp out of thin air as Ella said, “There’s gotta be something we’re missing.’ She hoped Dan got something from his call to Lancaster. “Maybe Lancaster has something.”

She looked over at Dan as he came into the room and said, “We’re screwed.”She tried not to panic while she waited for him to say why. She frowned as he revealed, “The detective at Lancaster that found the key chain didn’t exist, at least at not at Lancaster PD. They had only sent patrol units to the scene.”

Chloe understood what that meant. Dan had caught the man attempting to take evidence from the crime scene. He didn’t want Lucifer finding out who kidnapped him. 

She was thinking the same thing as Ella said, “That means he’s our guy.” She nodded as Ella continued, “He returned to the crime scene.” She was trying to think positively and hoped Ella had managed to get a picture of the man at the crime scene. 

Chloe started to look through the pictures as she declared, “Maybe, we can find him in the background.” She smiled as Ella said, “Then we can nail him with facial recognition.” She was less excited when there was only a picture of him from the back.

She tried to think of another way to identify him. She was coming up empty when Ella brought a picture of a van up on the monitor. She couldn’t help but smile as Ella exclaimed, “ I knew he didn’t die in vain.”

Chloe almost laughed. Leo, the dead rock squirrel, became their break in the case. She was relieved, Ella could use the licence plate to identify their killer. 

She figured since it was her fault the op went bad, she would update the lieutenant. She noticed the lieutenant was working on something on his laptop and couldn’t help but wonder what. She chastised herself for being suspicious before she declared, “Ella is running a license plate that belongs to the perp. Dan and I will pick him up once he is identified.”

===

Marcus started to become worried when the kidnappers were late. He couldn’t think of any reasons why the perps would decide against taking the job. His worry turned to suspicion after the kidnappers didn’t show.

He couldn’t imagine anyone from the precinct contacting Snatched. He didn’t understand why one of his officers would have interfered. He did realize the OP had been risky, but he hadn’t put the douche in real danger. 

Marcus had followed procedure, and it wasn’t like he sent Dan without backup. He couldn’t see Decker tampering with the investigation. She was Dan’s ex-wife, but she was one of his best detectives. 

He couldn’t think of a motive. Decker wanted to arrest the person who had kidnapped Lucifer. He would have blamed Lucifer if he was in town.

Marcus decided to check the nearby cameras. He might see the van and determine why the OP had ended before it even started. He would prove the men had gotten spooked.

He hadn’t found anything. He was about to concede he was forming a mountain out of a molehill when he spotted Lucifer. He enlarged the picture and stared at it.

Marcus decided the man looked like Lucifer, but he certainly didn’t dress like him. The look-alike was wearing a black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. He couldn’t picture Lucifer dressed in anything other than his signature suit.

He advanced through a couple of framed and found a thug toss the same man into the back of a black van. He knew Lucifer didn’t have a twin brother, so had Lucifer come back from vacation? He went back and studied the image again.

Marcus was still attempting to disprove the man on his screen was Lucifer when Chloe came into his office. He tore his eyes away and decided there was only one way to solve his dilemma. He needed to speak to the devil.

He was pleased to hear Decker had managed to get around the failed OP. He nodded, thinking about how Decker wouldn’t want to bother Lucifer. He wasn’t sure, he would, but he declared, “Decker, I need Lucifer’s number. It is missing from his file, and I have a few questions for him.” 

Marcus was thinking about how he could kill two birds with one stone. He almost smiled, knowing a rock had been his method of murder for Able, but he had no intention of murdering the devil. He would update Lucifer’s file and bother the devil.

=====

Chloe figured Ella had a name and location for their perp by now. She was eager to get the man before he skipped town. She was about to leave his office when the lieutenant asked for Lucifer’s number.

She didn’t want to call Lucifer while he was on vacation. She wondered why the lieutenant needed to speak to Lucifer and once again questioned his interest in her partner. Taking out her notepad, she jotted down the number and handed the page to the lieutenant.

Chloe decided Lucifer could handle the lieutenant. She would tell Lucifer if he asked, she really didn’t have a choice. After all, his contact info was supposed to be in his file.

She could also pretend she didn’t know how the lieutenant had acquired his number. She needed to stop fretting and focus on the case. She realized the lieutenant was finished and quickly made her escape to check in with Ella.

=====

Guerin smirked. You really could use duct tape for anything. His wannabe kidnappers were secured together like a sandwich with the obese black male squashing the white male. 

He had easily gotten the name of their other partner and an address. He chuckled as the men begged, “Don’t leave us like this, man!” He wasn’t freeing the two idiots and grabbed his cell from the tools meant to torture him. 

Guerin slipped his phone into his back pocket before he teleported to an alley in Korea town. He found Leeward and the pink building in less than five minutes. Now all he needed was apartment 5B where Sam lived.

He knocked, but no one answered, so he busted the door down. Stepping into the apartment, disguised as Lucifer, he asked, “Remember me?” He wasn’t surprised Sam cowered on the ground, and stuttered, “It’s you.”

Guerin watched the man back away while he moved further into the apartment. He was dealing with a coward, and he was surprised the man didn’t piss his pants. He considered what Lucifer would have said, “Yes, you know me as the devil. You so rudely turned into an angel, and then dumped in the middle of the desert.”

He continued to move closer as Sam inched backward. He was doubtful, Lucifer knew who Sam was, and he declared. “But I don’t know you, so come on, introduce yourself!” He sighed when the man practically bawled, “I’m Sam.”

Guerin already knew that much. He suspected the man was only human, but he needed to be sure. He was in character as he replied, “Yeah, yeah, I know that, but what are you, and how did my father get his hooks into you?”

He might not associate with Lucifer on a regular basis but knew him well enough. Lucifer always blamed his father. He believed God had used the opportunity but not Sam even before Sam cried, “Your father?”

Guerin tried to see if Sam had powers as he declared, “Oh, come on, don’t be coy, let me, see.” He thought of how terrified Lucifer was of Nephilim, before he declared, “Unless dad got jiggy with some celestial babe after mum, you're not my sibling.” Stepping closer, he questioned, “So demon, changeling.”

He almost rolled his eyes when Sam cried, “I worked for an extreme kidnapping company.” He suspected Lucifer would have come armed with one of Maze’s demon blades, and Lucifer would have threatened Sam. He didn’t need a blade he was a weapon without one.

Guerin didn’t need to threaten Sam. He determined from his aura Sam had reached his breaking point. He listened to Sam spill his guts, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left you in the desert. I’m really sorry I left that Steve guy there too. He was just a routing jig. I was gonna swap him for you, but when I went to pull you out of the van, you… you had friggin' wings, man!”

He figured he didn’t have much time before Chloe and Dan arrived to arrest the man. He raised his eyebrow when Sam asked, “Is your dad the Sinnerman?” Shaking his head no, he answered, “Quite the opposite.”

Guerin realized, the Sinnerman was who hired Sam to dump Lucifer in the desert. He almost had all the information he needed for Lucifer. He thought something was vaguely familiar about the name as he asked, “Who is the Sinnerman?”

He was amused as Sam spilled his guts, “He’s a big scary dude, a big crime boss.” His name made him think the Sinnerman was a disciple of the devil. Maybe, the Sinnerman did these acts as some form of homage toward Lucifer.

Guerin wondered if the Sinnerman granted favors after Sam cried, “I owed him big time “ The Sinnerman might be emulating the devil, and Lucifer expected one in return. Nothing comes for free. 

He thought Sam had finished until Sam blurted out, “But because I didn’t finish the job, I’m as good as dead.” Did the Sinnerman want Lucifer dead? Sam gave him the impression the answer was yes.

Guerin also pondered, the Sinnerman had wanted Lucifer out of Los Angeles. Lucifer was only vulnerable with in a certain proximity of Chloe and should have been far enough away from her. But that meant, the Sinnerman would have known about that small detail.

He thought of the old eye for an eye deal. Sam was paying the ultimate price for failure. He saw the partially packed suitcase on the chair when Sam cried, “That was why I was running.”

Guerin doubted fleeing Los Angeles would have served Sam any good. The Sinnerman obviously had men who worked for him. He would have found Sam.

He believed the safest place for Sam was in jail. But the Sinnerman must have connections and could have someone shive him. Another theory would be the Sinnerman might bail Sam out, too. 

Guerin realized Sam’s days were number if the Sinnerman truly wanted Sam dead. He needed to get all his information now and figured Lucifer would want to know. Leaning closer, he asked, “Where do I find this Sinnerman?” 

He didn’t intend to look for the Sinnerman, and he would tell Lucifer everything he had discovered. He hadn’t been the one dumped in the middle of the desert. He frowned after Sam answered, “You don’t. He finds you.” 

Guerin didn’t have enough time to question Sam further. He couldn’t be there when Chloe and Dan arrived. He was already in trouble with Chloe, and he would be in more if Dan found out.

He left Sam cowering on the floor, suspecting Sam would try to flee but wouldn’t make it. He altered his appearance back to normal once Sam could no longer see him. He saw Chloe and Dan heading into the building as he walked down the opposite street toward the alleyway.

======= 

Chloe had handcuffed Sam and noticed he had a suitcase packed. She had gotten the impression Sam was terrified but doubted was running from the police. He had been rather easy to arrest. 

She had left Sam in booking and went to do her paperwork. She hoped Lucifer would be satisfied. She had the man responsible for his kidnapping.

Chloe tried to ignore the feeling in her gut. She had only gotten the man who dumped Lucifer in the desert. Someone had paid Sam, and he was the middle man.

She thought her theory was sound. Sam worked for an extreme kidnapping company. She had to consider the case closed, but she could ask Guerin. 

Chloe wasn’t certain, but the door was busted. She couldn’t actually reveal what Guerin had done. She hoped Sam didn’t squeal like a pig if the lieutenant decided to question him.

She was already worried about the lieutenant contacting Lucifer. She suspected Dan believed Guerin had messed with his OP, but Dan wouldn’t rat her out. She was thankful Dan had previously agreed to take Trixie.

Chloe would have had to cancel her plans. She was heading out in a few minutes to meet Guerin. She was closing the file to do just that when the lieutenant came over to her desk and said, “Decker, it ain't good.” 

She saw the file in his hand, and she had been waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. She jumped to conclusions as she stood. and babbled, “Lieutenant, look, I-I know what you're gonna say.” She tried not to implicate Guerin while she continued, “And, even though we caught our guy, the OP went wrong earlier.”

Chloe had a personal interest in this case, and she heard the lieutenant say, “Detective, you,” but she cut him off, “I am Lucifer's partner, yes, you're right, but you know what? He's mine, too.” She hoped Lucifer was enjoying his vacation as she declared, “And, for whatever reason, we make an effective team.”

She was sometimes too invested and said, “And will be even more so when I stop investing on a, um personal level.” She was dating Guerin, but that had nothing to do with her job. She normally left her relationship at the door and continued, “I am here to solve crimes.”

Chloe was on a roll as she babbled, “Not to see his, his thing or whatever, which is not something that you need to know.” She was surprised her face wasn’t on fire as she looked up and said, “Right!” She tried to get her meaning across as she concluded, “Look, point is, you can say what you want, but I know I'm a good detective, and I have a damn good solve rate to prove that.”

Chloe looked at the lieutenant as he said, “Okay.” She nodded and said, “Okay.” She looked down at the file in his hand as the lieutenant repeated, “Okay.” 

She couldn’t believe she had just rambled on about Lucifer when he wasn’t even in town. She had probably just ensured the lieutenant would call Lucifer. She tried focusing while the lieutenant said, “I just came down here to let you know that your perp had been released on bail.” 

Chloe was still thinking about what she had done as she said, “Oh.” She didn’t understand why someone had bailed Sam out. She didn’t think Sam should have had one and asked, “Wait, how is that possible? 

Marcus shrugged as he answered, “Don't know. Friends in high places, I guess.”

Chloe couldn’t help but suspect the man who hired Sam posted his bail. She didn’t want to tell Lucifer and said, “But there has to be something.” She didn’t think Sam should get away with murder as she declared, “I mean, don't-don't you care?” 

Marcus started to walk away from her desk as he declared, “You do what you can, Decker. You can't save them all.”

Chloe realized the file the lieutenant had was more than likely on the bailsman. She had been told in so many words Lucifer’s case was closed and said, “Oh.” She watched the lieutenant walk away, and she tried to keep from reacting as the lieutenant drawled, “But, um, good luck with Lucifer's thing or whatever.”


	6. Chapter 6

Marcus had been debating on calling Lucifer. He had programmed the number in his cell with a small red devil emoj. He was about to dial when Decker brought Sam in. 

He hadn’t hired the kidnapper directly, and his apprentice picked Sam, but he wanted to be positive nobody could implicate him. He was stuck, though. He couldn’t take Sam to interrogation without drawing suspicion.

Marcus was trying to figure out how to interrogate Sam when he heard Sam had made bail. He assumed his apprentice was responsible, and he looked at the file, seeing the name of another man, he had granted a favor. Closing the folder, he deiced to deliver the bad news to Decker.

He didn’t sincerely regard Sam's departure as bad, he was in the clear, but he understood Decker would be perturbed. She wanted the man who abducted Lucifer behind bars. He highly doubted she wanted to tell Lucifer the man had walked.

Marcus hoped Decker waited until Lucifer returned. He wanted to see the disappointment in his dark brown eyes. He was near her desk when he declared, “Decker, it ain't good.” 

He was stunned when Decker stood and babbled, “Lieutenant, look, I-I know what you're gonna say.” He tried to cut her off, but she continued, “And, even though we caught our guy, the OP went wrong earlier.” He hadn’t found it strange.

Marcus hadn’t found anything besides the look-alike, and he didn’t feel digging deeper, benefited him. He was reconsidering now. He could use Decker to have Lucifer right where he desired.

He attempted to stop her as he said, “Detective, you-” He almost groaned when Decker cut him off again, “I am Lucifer's partner, yes, you're right, but you know what? He's mine, too.” He might want to blame Lucifer, but he had a pretty good alibi.

Marcus was expressionless as Decker continued, “And, for whatever reason, we make an effective team.” He wasn’t planning on firing her precious consultant. He doubted Lucifer would listen to him.

He realized Decker assumed he believed she was too personally involved after she said, “And will be even more so when I stop investing on a, um personal level.” He couldn’t help but wonder if she meant something else., and he started to feel jealous. He was attempting to push those feelings aside as she declared, “I’m here to solve crimes.”

Marcus was confused. He wasn’t disputing her ability to solve a case. He kept silent, knowing she hadn't finished, and as he heard, “Not to see his, his thing or whatever, which is not something that you need to know.” 

He wished he hadn’t, and he absolutely agreed. He didn’t need to know, and he instantaneously considered the thing, she might be referencing. His brain traveled to the gutter, and he sought to refute his eagerness to examine his dick. 

Marcus was trying to ignore his response to his thoughts as Chloe looked up at the ceiling and said, “Right!” He was praying for her to finish as she declared, “Look, point is, you can say what you want, but I know I'm a good detective, and I have a damn good solve rate to prove that.”

He couldn’t disagree, Decker was his best detective, and he said, “Okay.” He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Decker said, “Okay.” He did notice how she glanced down at the file as she repeated, “Okay!”

Marcus could finally do what he had intended. “I just came down here to let you know that your perp had been released on bail.” He suspected Decker was embarrassed by her outburst when she only said, “Oh.” He didn’t need to wait long for his words to sink in.

He wasn’t surprised by her response, “W-Wait, how is that possible?” Sam was a murder, but he still had rights, and he was innocent until a jury decided his fate. He couldn't prevent his bail, even if he wanted to.

Marcus shrugged as he answered, “Don't know. Friends in high places, I guess.” He wasn’t planning on revealing anything more. He was silently trying to say, case closed.

He understood Decker didn’t want to tell Lucifer. She might feel she had failed her partner, but she had done everything she could. Her words, ‘But there has to be something,” only confirmed his suspicions.

Marcus thought once more about how he couldn’t dispute the bail. Sam was the one who dumped Lucifer in the desert, case closed. He couldn’t force Sam to talk, and he wouldn’t.

He was thinking of his own reasons when Decker asked, “Don’t you care?” He had done his job and, so had she. He started to walk away as he answered, “You do what you can, Decker. You can't save them all.”

Marcus stopped suddenly unable to resist taunting, “But, um, good luck with Lucifer's thing or whatever.” He attempted to squash his own thoughts as he headed to his office. He couldn’t stop the small voice that declared, ‘Lucifer’s mine!’

He angrily tossed the file on his desk before he slumped into his chair. He almost hissed aloud as he felt the pain on his right cheek once more and the constriction in his jeans. He couldn’t understand why he was so damn horny.

Marcus closed his eyes as he attempted to clear his mind. He wanted to scream when that didn’t work. He only pictured Lucifer.

=====

Clark had wondered about his hang-up call for a good portion of his day. He had finally decided to let it go when he began to feel extremely sexually frustrated. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this way. 

He wasn’t the type of man who engaged in casual sex. He hadn’t been with anyone since his ex-wife, and he didn’t recall wanting sex this badly. He was ending his shift when he determined one time.

Clark refused to think about his time in Metropolis. He had been high on red-K and a hormonal teenager, but he wasn’t a teen now. He could control his sexual urges, and he decided to go on patrol. 

======

Chloe was getting ready to text Guerin when she looked up and saw him standing at her desk. She didn’t think one of his abilities was mind reading, but she had been thinking about him. Smiling, she said, “I was just going to text you.”

Guerin smirked, before he replied, “I figured you shift had to be about over.”

Chloe nodded, eager to flee the precinct. She couldn’t scold Guerin here and intended to find out if he’d done what she suspected. She hadn’t meant for him to morph into Lucifer, but since he had, he was sharing his info.

She moved from behind her desk and slipped her hand into his as she declared, “Dan has Trixie, so your place or mine?” She didn’t understand why Guerin didn’t use the extra property of Lucifer’s instead of a motel. She hoped his answer was the motel and smiled again as Guerin answered, “I have room service.”

Chloe didn’t notice the lieutenant, Ella, or Dan were watching her. She had no reason to check in before she left. She kept her fingers entwined with his as she headed toward the stairs.

====

Ella studied the man Chloe was holding hands with and swore he bared a remarkable resemblance to Rath. She continued to watch, realizing Chloe must be dating him. Moving closer to Dan, she asked, “Who is that? If you threw lots of ink and some piercings on, I’d swear I was looking at Rath?”

She had met Rath at one of the parties she had been invited to by Lucifer. She thought he was hot, but she had noticed several women hitting on him. He had even hit on her, but she wasn’t Into one night stands.

Ella had also noticed Lucifer paid more attention to Kel than his own father. She didn’t know what happened to the boy’s mother, but she figured that might be why Rath pawned him off on Lucifer. She often wondered why Lucifer didn’t just raise Kel and said, “I don’t understand why Lucifer doesn’t just keep Kel.”

=====

Dan was surprised to see Guerin. He stared across the room, pretending to toss daggers at him. He wasn’t bothered by Chloe dating Guerin. After all, he had moved on with Charlotte. 

He suspected Guerin was why the kidnappers didn't show earlier. Guerin was the one who made him look bad. But he did realize Guerin would have had to be contacted by Chloe, so she was as much to blame as Guerin,

Dan wanted to demand answers, but he couldn’t with the lieutenant observing. He figured waiting would be to his benefit, and he would get more info after Chloe talked to Guerin. He would when he dropped Trixie off tomorrow. 

He frowned. He had forgotten Ella had met Rath, and he needed to be careful with his wording. He considered how Ella didn’t know the alien secret as he answered, “Guerin could pass as Rath’s twin.”

Dan found it ironic that Rath had hit on Chloe, and she’d shot him down. She was dating the younger version, but Rath had a string of women. He voiced his opinion as he declared, “Rath is worse than Lucifer with women.”

He smiled and nodded. He was in complete agreement with Ella, and he didn’t understand the back and forth thing Lucifer and Rath did. It was like Rath and Lucifer shared custody, but Kel would be staying indefinitely soon enough. 

=====

Marcus had another hour before he could call it a night. He had decided to grab a cup of coffee and was at his office door when he spotted Chloe talking to a man with dark brown hair wearing clothes similar to the look-alike. It had to be a crazy coincidence.

He sighed. He wouldn’t be comparing, but he wasn’t still speculating. How could someone look so much like Lucifer? There had to be a logical explanation. 

Marcus would have blamed Lucifer, so he decided to do just that. He hadn’t wanted Lucifer here, but he couldn’t stop thinking about him now. Every time, he did his thoughts would wander to a direction he hadn’t intended.

He wasn’t like Lucifer and refused to give in to those desires. He had control of his sexual urges. He wasn’t trying to convince himself.

Marcus wasn’t a hormonal teenager. He was old, hell he could be considered ancient. He wouldn’t end up in the devil’s bed.

He desperately needed to focus on something else. He attempted to do just that as he observed Decker and her male friend. He was stunned when he realized Decker was flirting.

Marcus hadn’t expected this. He had presumed Chloe felt something more than friendship for Lucifer, especially after her comment about his thing. Maybe, she hadn’t been referring to Lucifer at all.

He was becoming more suspicious. Decker must have assumed he intended to scold her, and she began her rant after mentioning their failed OP. Had Decker taken steps to ensure she found the man who hired Sam?

Marcus had to be wrong. Decker was one of his best detectives, but she was Lucifer’s partner. He had nothing to worry about when he had closed the case.

He couldn’t be looking at the man who had impersonated Lucifer. It was impossible. Someone couldn’t change their appearance without any tells.

Marcus switched his focus as he heard Ella ask, “Who’s that?” He smirked, knowing Ella thought he was the greatest. He could use that in his quest for answers.

He couldn’t wait to hear the douche answer. His interest peaked even more as Ella commented, “If you threw lots of ink and some piercings on, I’d swear I was looking at Rath.” Ella has met the infamous Rath, Lucifer’s best friend!

Marcuse was slightly disappointed. He always received a small amount and needed more information. He looked back at Guerin after Dan claimed the man could pass as Rath’s twin.

He studied Guerin, guessing Guerin was about twenty-seven. Guerin had to be related to Rath, and it would explain his resemblance to him, but something didn't add up, Rath should be old. He hadn’t thought about how Rath defied aging until that very moment. 

Marcus couldn’t help but wonder how Rath had managed to maintain his youth. He was human, but he was also cursed. Maybe, Rath found the fountain of youth, but he hadn’t, and that was a myth.

He hoped when he went to the hilltop property, that would provide some answers. He couldn’t do that tonight. He wanted to have plenty of time to snoop.

Marcus doubted the douche was correct. Lucifer and Rath were like two peas in a pod. Their sexual appetites had to be equal, and no could be worse than Lucifer with women.

He headed out of his office to do as he intended. He poured coffee into his mug while he denied his jealousy. He was going back as Ella mentioned the Brat.

Marcus decided he’d eavesdropped long enough. He walked into his office, hoping to enjoy his coffee without thinking about Lucifer. He could keep Lucifer from his thoughts.

==== 

Clark wasn’t feeling much better after his patrol. He went home, showered, and attempted to find relief through masturbating, but he felt even worse afterward. He decided he had no choice, and he needed to speak with Jor-El.

He hadn’t had these issues since he was a teenager. He would have blamed his former best friend if she were around, but he hadn’t seen her since Metropolis. She had never returned to Smallville and deleted all traces of Chloe Sullivan.

Clark hadn’t even reacted to Lana, his long time crush, or his ex-wife like he was currently. He always had with Chloe, especially after the parasite incident, but she pulled the friend card long before that day. He had just made her the star in all his fantasies.

He had many nights where he had masturbated while praying his parents didn’t know what he was doing. He had only needed to worry about his dad after he came home from Metropolis. But his memory was hazy, and he didn’t think his sexual urges had been as bad.

Clark had done many things he wasn’t proud of back then. He had blamed the red-K for his actions and then again for his unclear memory. He wasn't drugging himself at the moment, and he was so horny, he was rising to attention again. 

He wished his refusal to acknowledge his second erection would solve his problem. He realized ignoring the problem didn’t make one disappear, but he wasn’t about to pick up a one night stand, either. He would need red-K to do that, and he didn’t have any.

Clark wasn’t in the mood for his normal primary colors and dressed, as he had in the past, as the Blur. He hissed after he finally managed to button and zip his jeans. He didn’t understand why he had worn tighter denim to patrol back then.

He adjusted his erection, and after a moment or two, he could tolerate the pain. He stepped out onto his balcony and looked around before he took flight. He zoomed through the clouds as he headed to the fortress, hoping Jor-El would give him answers.

Clark landed outside, took a deep breath, and then ventured inside. He walked through the structure until he stood in front of the main power crystals. He ran his hands through his locks while he tried to determine how to word his question, knowing he had a fifty-fifty chance Jor-El would ignore him. 

He had issues with the voice of his father while it was inside his spaceship. He had tried to destroy it, but then it became contained in the cavern walls. He grimaced while he thought about when Jor-El had forced him to endure his rebirth to protect his adoptive father.

Clark couldn’t recall much, but he could remember his clothing disappearing and curling into a fetal position. He was surprised Jor-El hadn't attempted to brainwash him. Afterward, he learned that someone had ensured the power crystal didn’t fall into the wrong hands and completed his quest to form the fortress.

He often wondered if Jor-El would address that person upon arrival. Jor-El had never given him that respect. He was relieved nobody could hear as he asked, “Jor-El, do you know why I have an overactive sex drive?”

“Kal-El, until you acknowledge your past, you continue to deny, I can not answer that question entirely.”

Clark glared at the central ice structure. He had accepted he wasn’t human and didn’t understand why the AI always had to be so difficult. He didn’t want to look back at his past and snapped, “My past has no basis on my future.”

“Your past is deeply rooted, but since you always insist on doing things the hard way. Your body is preparing for mating, and you will be in heat for seven days.” 

Clark clenched his hands, and his eye contained sparks of amber. He didn’t appreciate the lecture and swore Jor-El claimed to be here to guide him. He opened his mouth to snap, “I'm not an animal,” but lost his train of thought as he heard how long. 

“Return next month when your heat starts again if you have faced your actions.”

Clark growled. He couldn’t understand why he would go in heat. At least, he couldn't get pregnant. 

=====

Ella had made a coffin out of a shoebox for Leo. She had decorated the box with stickers and markers. He might be a rock-squirrel turned roadkill, but he deserved a burial. 

She believed whatever someone was going through was all part of his plan. Even the most powerless sad sack creatures served a purpose like Leo. A van might have cracked his nuts in the middle of the desert, but he was still valuable evidence, and his pain and humiliation had ended up helping others.

Ella thoroughly believed God worked in mysterious ways, so you just had to believe when he crushed your nuts. He did it for a reason. She had been confident Leo would provide the break in their case, she had faith.

She was taking Leo home to bury him in her backyard. She would have a small ceremony to honor him. No one else might care about Leo, but she did.

Ella happened to be heading out at the same time as Mr. Sweetie pants'. She smiled as the Lieutenant asked, “What’s in the shoebox?” She should take evidence but answered, “It’s Leo, I’m taking him home to bury him. You don’t care, do you?”

=====

Marcus was locking up his office at the same time Ella was locking forensics. He tried to be nice after he noticed the decorated shoebox and asked, “What’s in the shoebox?” He wondered how Ella could be so bubbly and happy as she smiled at him. 

He should have anticipated Ella would make a coffin for the roadkill. He imagined Ella intended to have a small funeral for Leo. He wouldn’t normally agree to evidence leaving, but Leo would rot, and answered, “I think an exception to the rules is warranted, this time.”

Marcus personally despised the creature. Leo was responsible for Decker finding and arresting Sam. He would have preferred for the case to go unsolved.

He was pleased Lucifer would be disappointed that Sam had made bail. He might call him to deliver the good news and ask about an alibi. He hadn’t decided yet.

Marcus was finding out why his ass hurt before he did anything else. He intended to take a nice long shower afterward. He pushed his thoughts of Lucifer away, realizing thinking about the devil was becoming a bad habit.

He held the door open for Ella and followed her into the parking lot. He began to part ways and said, “Have a nice night, Miss Lopez.” He nodded after he heard, “You too, and Lieutenant, thanks for letting me take Leo.”

Marcus braised for the pain as he sat down on his motorcycle. He couldn’t decide which was worse, his ass hurting or the constriction from his jeans. Slipping his helmet on, he started his bike and gripped the handlebars tighter as vibrations traveled through his erection.

He didn’t understand why he was so bloody horny. He drove home, praying he wouldn’t cream his jeans. He could feel his erection twitch from the continued teasing and bit his lip.

Marcus wished his house was closer to the precinct. He had an awful feeling he wasn’t going to make it. He felt relieved as he saw his driveway he’d been wrong.

He was halfway up his drive when his erection twitched once more, and then pulsed as his semen erupted from within to saturate his briefs. He groaned and was barely able to prevent from crashing, but by some miracle, he didn’t, and he reached his destination. Putting down the kickstand, he shut the engine off and panted.

Marcus couldn’t believe he had just climaxed in his underwear. He realized that wasn’t the worst part; he was still erect. Slipping off his helmet, he slowly dismounted and hissed at the uncomfortable feeling of stickiness.

He hadn’t even had this happen in his youth. He couldn’t have creamed his briefs back then, though. He had worn hides, and a man from Chicago didn't invent men's briefs until 1935.

Marcus hated to admit having an erection while wearing hides was far less painful. He had control, but he didn’t appear to have any now. He blamed the vibrations as he unlocked his front door. 

Closing and locking the door, he considered how he should have more control after all these centuries. Setting his helmet on the counter, he took off his leather jacket and frowned. ‘What is happening to me?’ 

He slowly made his way to the bathroom. His briefs and the denim pulled tighter with each step as he walked, making it impossible for him to move faster. He breathed a loud sigh after he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Marcus pushed his briefs and jeans over his hips and looked down at his erection after it sprung free. He prayed a cold shower would work while he toed off his boots, socks, and kicked his brief and jeans. He considered ripping his shirt open, but he liked his purple dress shirt.

He didn’t bother preheating the water and stepped into the tub. He was painfully erect and needed to deal with that problem before he figured out why his ass hurt. Turning on the water, he moved under the spray and groaned. 

Marcus swore, the drops of water felt more like a caress with each droplet that collided with his erection. He ground his teeth as he determined he only had one solution. Turning the hot water on, he adjusted the temperature, and then, took his shaft in his hand. 

He pumped and squeezed his shaft, knowing he wouldn’t cum right off. He had already climaxed, and the second time always took longer. He moaned while increasing the pace and force of his hand.

Marcus was more than ready to cum, but every time he reached the crest, he couldn't push himself over the edge. He moaned in frustration, desperate to achieve an orgasm. Closing his eyes, he admitted defeat and imagined Lucifer was the one touching him.

He could feel the hot water starting to become cold as his erection twitched, pulsed, and his semen spurted from his manhood. He wasn’t happy that Lucifer had been his cure. He tried to put the devil out of his mind before he reacted, but he hadn’t gone soft.

Marcus angrily washed and ended up taking a partially cold shower. Shutting off the water, he growled in frustration and opened the shower curtain. Grabbing a towel, he quickly dried off and stepped out of the tub.

He didn’t believe his evening could get any worse. He turned his neck and looked in the mirror, expecting to see a bruise, but that wasn’t what found. Instead, centered on his right cheek was a red devil tattoo the size of two quarters. 

Marcus stared at the ink and snapped, “What the hell!” He wished he was hallucinating, but he wasn’t. He hadn’t and wouldn’t have tattooed his ass, so how was this possible? 

He hadn’t gotten drunk and gone to a tattoo shop. He’d been sitting in an old patrol car spying on Lucifer. He came directly home and gone to bed.

Marcus wanted to know who had inked his ass. Someone must have broken in while he was sleeping, but why tattoo a red devil on his ass. He couldn’t even blame Lucifer for this when he knew Lucifer was at Lux.

He gripped the towel, knowing he would need it to clean up after his next attempt, and he angrily walked out of the bathroom. He was furious. He was marked or branded as if he belonged to the devil. 

Marcus pulled his cellphone out of his leather jacket. He was miserable, and disturbing Lucifer would brighten his evening. He went into his bedroom, set the towel down by the side of his bed, and lay down.

He hoped he interrupted Lucifer with some bimbo. He realized there was the possibility Lucifer wouldn’t answer. He glared at the small red devil icon as he pressed dial, thinking, ‘I’m not having phone sex.’

Marcus frowned as he listened to the phone ring. He didn’t want to leave a voicemail message. He was about to hang up when Lucifer finally answered, and he said, “Lucifer.”

====

Lucifer had driven straight to Manhattan. He had gotten there after the Brat had gone to bed, but the Regiorum was still open. He decided to get a nice blonde pick me up. 

He wouldn’t normally choose one who had been with his best friend, but this evening he was making an exception. He knew those women would do anything he just needed to make sure there were no biters. He’d found one and easily convinced her to join him in his room at the King’s motel.

Lucifer always stayed in the penthouse suite at Zan’s motel. He had been delighted when Zan gave him the key for the elevator. It was his residence and his home away from Los Angeles. 

He had pleasured the blonde making her orgasm over and over before he finally rammed his shaft where he had intended since he picked her up. He didn’t often indulge in anal sex, but when he did, he was thinking about Cain. He couldn’t stop thinking about him or that hunky lieutenant Marcus Pierce.

Lucifer had continued after the first round, giving the blonde what she was begging for, more anal sex. He had selfishly used her body until she was practically flying high in the clouds from the pleasure he’d given her. He might not be able to give an alien orgasm, but he did have the same stamina as Rath.

He had decided to allow her some shuteye before he sent her packing. He had been staring at the ceiling, pondering taking the teleport device in his hand, and visiting Cain. He merely needed to concentrate on Cain, and the device would take him right to him.

Lucifer realized Cain was experiencing his first heat and would do about anything. He knew deep down that Cain was Marcus, but he wasn’t ready to admit that yet. He kept that knowledge tightly locked away.

He glanced at his cell as he heard it ring. He didn’t recognize the number and wondered who would be calling him. He was going to ignore it but decided the person was quite persistent and answered.

Lucifer determined from his tone his caller was one Marcus Pierce. He licked his lips, wondering if Marcus was naked and in bed. He was going to enjoy this, and he purred, “Oh, Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, what a pleasure, what is it that you truly desire, tonight?”

He smirked, wishing his desire trick worked over the phone. He might receive an interesting answer. He decided not to allow Marcus to talk yet and continued as he declared, “You see, if it’s me, you truly desire, then we have some problems, you see I’m not in Los Angeles, and I have a standard rule, only one man will ever be my lover, Cain.”

Lucifer was well aware Marcus should know he was on vacation, and Marcus could have only gotten his number from the detective. He grinned when Marcus continued to be quiet, and he heard his deep intake of air but didn’t care to listen to his heavy breathing. He snarked, "Does the cat have your tongue if, so the bad kitty, needs to give it back." 

=====

Marcus felt his heart skip a beat as Lucifer recognized his voice. He prayed his little trick for learning someones' deepest darkest desires didn’t work over the phone. He would have a severely hard time saying he wanted to die.

He was almost relieved Lucifer didn’t give him the chance to answer. He wanted to deny his desire was for Lucifer, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. He had precum leaking from his erection, and he had only had an orgasm after he thought about Lucifer. 

Marcus felt his pulse race, and he wanted to believe Lucifer was lying, but he knew the devil could not tell a lie. He would never have suspected Lucifer hadn’t had a male lover, but he hadn’t seen men in his file, either. He bit his lip as his erection twitched after Lucifer said his real name. 

He breathed in and tried desperately to ignore his response. He needed to come up with a snarky comeback, but he was having difficulty concentrating. He really wanted to say, ‘It’s a good thing, I’m no Cain, but he was afraid that would be a dead giveaway.

Marcus almost laughed. He never understood that saying. He finally managed to find his voice and prayed his arousal didn’t reveal itself in his tone as he grumbled, “Lucifer, I have an interesting photo of you interfering with our investigation this afternoon.”

He was almost positive the man was an impostor, and the only thing that made him question the man’s identity was his clothes. Did Lucifer even own a black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans? He wanted Lucifer to prove his innocents as he demanded, “Do you have an alibi?”

=====

Lucifer cocked his eyebrow. He had left his case in the capable hands of his partner, and he had no doubt in her ability to find the man responsible. He wasn’t so certain the douche could, though.

He still had faith in Miss Lopez despite her worshiping the ground the lieutenant walked on. He figured she had uncovered fingerprints before he crossed the state-line of Utah. The detective would have brought in the man and gotten another led.

Lucifer really wanted the boss that hired, the man that dumped his ass in the desert. He blamed the boss for his wings and his stolen devil face, but he did understand his father was the real culprit. He believed the boss had indirectly caused the death of Steve Veralis.

He hadn’t asked the detective to update him on their progress. He had a long drive, and he couldn’t nor would have interfered, and he wanted both men brought to justice. He had intended to find out about his case after he returned,

Lucifer was intrigued. He had just discovered this morning everyone had a doppelganger. After all, the lieutenant was Clark Kent's dupe, and he was from another planet.

He couldn’t think of why a shifter would impersonate him. What would the impostor have to gain and what was their motive? Did their actions prevent the detective from making an arrest?

Lucifer was about to ask for more information when the lieutenant asked for an alibi. He couldn’t be serious! Shaking his head, he retorted, “I was driving on I-80 east, and I do usually use a faster form of transportation, but the Brat is coming home with me.” 

He became annoyed as the blonde stirred, and a few seconds later began to run her hands down his chest. He wasn’t interested and removed her hand. He was amused when she pouted, but he wouldn't reconsider, and grumbled, “You can collect your things and go. Have the man at the desk call you a cab.”

Lucifer turned his attention back to the lieutenant as he purred, “As much as I’d love to continue, I do have to be up early in the morning.” He was dangerously close to admitting something he had known since meeting the lieutenant. He allowed the truth to slip as he declared, “Sweet dreams, Cain.”

====

Marcus knew the stretch of highway from his days returning to Chicago after spending time spying on the devil. He was curious about his faster form of transportation. Lucifer and Mazikeen had disappeared in the blink of an eye.

He was about to retort, “So, you don’t have an alibi,” when Lucifer mentioned the Brat. He hoped the boy didn’t interfere with Lucifer being their consultant. He wanted Lucifer where he could keep a close eye on him.

Marcus almost growled when he determined Lucifer wasn’t alone. He wasn’t jealous, just disgusted that Lucifer had taken his call while otherwise occupied. He tried to deny he was pleased Lucifer was sending her away.

He was disappointed when Lucifer decided to end their call. He had to be up early for work, but he could drink plenty of coffee. He tried to correct Lucifer as he gasped, “Mar-cus!” 

Marcus was grateful the line went dead, but he couldn’t believe he had lost control and climaxed after Lucifer said his name again. He didn’t just have phone sex with the devil! He noticed his hand was shaking as he hung up and set his cell phone on the stand while trying to argue Lucifer couldn’t possibly know he was Cain. 

He cleaned off his stomach, knowing he’d be in trouble if he continued his line of thought. He pulled the covers up, turned on his side, and closing his eyes. He tried to keep the devil out of his head as he began to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucifer smirked. He realized Marcus thought he had disconnected, but he had heard his correction and was quite aware his slip had brought the lieutenant to orgasm. He was back to denial, now.

He programmed the number in his phone, labeling Marcus as the lieutenant. He had an evil idea. He took a selfie in his naked glory for the lieutenant and commented, Marcus, for when you are tempted to bother me on my vacation, again. He evilly grinned while he pressed send.

Lucifer turned his phone on mute and set it on the end stand. He needed a drink and a shower before he called it a night. He did need to be up early for breakfast with the Brat.

====

Marcus groaned as his alarm registered. He reached over, shut it off, and saw he had a message. He glared at the red devil icon as he instantly thought about his tattoo. 

He was relieved his ass hurt slightly less, and he assumed he only had a normal morning erection. He intended to ignore the message, but his curiosity got the better of him. He was glad Lucifer was back to calling him Marcus but confused by his message.

Marcus believed Lucifer was warning him. He opened the picture and cursed, “God, damn it, Lucifer!” When he almost text back, ‘I give up, give me what I truly desire, Cain,' he closed the message and practically ran to the bathroom.

He couldn’t do another day of his body having a mind of its own. He rushed to turn on the water and stepped into the tub. Closing the shower curtain, he moved into the spray and wrapped his hand around his dick.

Marcus moaned as he moved his hand at a steady pace. He hoped conceding would allow him some peace while he was at work. He didn’t even try to stop his thoughts from traveling to Lucifer and was relieved when his orgasm commenced.

He panted and stood underneath the stream of warm water. He slowly reached for the shampoo, relieved to see his dick was now limp. He prayed he wouldn’t rise again as he squeezed shampoo into his palm.

Marcus had managed to finish his shower without rising to attention again. He opened the shower curtain, hoping his day continued to improve. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist as he stepped out of the tub.

He headed into his bedroom to get ready for work, deciding to leave in the afternoon and break into the hilltop property. He had dressed void of colors and looked more like a burglar than a lieutenant, but his attire was more fitting for what he had planned for most of his day. Grabbing his cell phone, he went to get his leather jacket and keys.

====

Chloe sat at her desk and sipped her coffee while she thought about her conversation last night. She wasn’t pleased when she had her suspicion confirmed. Someone had hired Sam.

She had tried to argue the Sinnerman was an urban myth. She became confused when Guerin insisted he didn’t think it was ‘The Sinnerman.’ He had an apprentice that carried out his orders, and Sam had believed he was dealing with the boss. 

Chloe became concerned when Guerin mentioned Sam didn’t finish the job, and feared for his life. The Sinnerman’s protege had decided to do more than ordered, and essentially went rogue. If Guerin was right, Sam would be there next victim. 

She surmised the Sinnerman didn’t do the dirty work, but she couldn’t figure out why Guerin believed the Sinnerman wasn’t a threat to Lucifer. He had ordered his protege. She was worried about the protege attempting to harm Lucifer. 

Chloe wasn’t jumping on the bandwagon for the Sinnerman or his protege. She was merely thinking about her discussion with Guerin and prayed he didn’t report his suspicions to Lucifer. She could see her partner believing the Sinnerman was the man he was after.

She didn’t want to have to babysit when she believed the lieutenant already had issues with her partner. She could be wrong, and the lieutenant was interested in Lucifer for other reasons. He had in a twisted sense been flirting with Lucifer.

Chloe began to think about the better part of her evening and smiled. She had done much more than talking after dinner. She loved the flashes that came while she was in an orgasm, and thought, “Once you go Czechoslovakian, you never go back.”

==== 

Lucifer decided to call the detective before he met the Brat for breakfast. He narrowed his eyes as he heard the detective call the Brat, Cain, and growled, instantly, thinking of another much older man named Cain. He wasn’t on vacation with him and wished the detective would choose a different nickname for the Brat.

He refused to think about the first murder and focus on the reason he had called. His late-night call, he received. He was still annoyed and grumbled, “The lieutenant called me asking for an alibi.”

Lucifer wasn’t pleased when Chloe replied, “I don’t know why, maybe, he was making an excuse to talk to you.” She should have been appalled the lieutenant asked him for one. She shouldn’t be suggesting the lieutenant had ulterior motives!

He realized the lieutenant was probably fishing for information, but he did have a suspect in mind. The detective might have met Guerin through Mazikeen. He decided to find out as he asked, “Is Guerin already in Los Angeles?”

Lucifer became suspicious as the detective answered, “Yes, but I have to go, Dan and I have a case.” He was even more so when the detective hung-up on him. He was going to have to talk to Mazikeen about how involved the detective was with Guerin.

====

Chloe frowned when her cell phone lit up and saw the name. She hadn’t expected to talk to him until after his vacation. She answered, “Lucifer, I figured you would be enjoying your vacation with Cain.”

She swore she heard Lucifer growl, and couldn’t help but notice the lieutenant had glanced in her direction. She was beginning to think she was correct in her assumption the lieutenant was interested in Lucifer. She nibbled on her bottom lip after she heard, “The lieutenant called me last night asking for an alibi.”

Chloe was worried, one of the street cameras caught an image of Guerin disguised as Lucifer. The lieutenant couldn’t prove anything! She couldn’t mention Guerin and replied, “I don’t know why, maybe, he was making an excuse to talk to you.”

Chloe gulped, when Lucifer asked, “Is Guerin already in Los Angeles?” She wasn’t supposed to know about the aliens and didn’t know how to explain her involvement without revealing the incident at her house. Maybe, she could say, she had met him through Maze, but she needed to clue her in first.

She couldn’t admit she had interfered with an investigation. The lieutenant wouldn’t be pleased, even though she hadn’t intentionally. She saw Dan walking toward her desk and decided to end the call as she said, “Yes, but I have to go, Dan and I have a case.” 

Chloe didn’t give Lucifer a chance to object. She hoped Cain would keep Lucifer so busy he would forget to call her back. She sighed as Dan revealed there was a body and quickly finished her coffee.

==== 

Marcus was heading to his office when he heard Decker mention Lucifer. He couldn’t help but overhear her comment about Lucifer enjoying his vacation with Cain and glance over without thinking. He realized after he looked over at her, she was referring to the Brat, and he wished she would choose a different nickname.

He couldn’t help but wonder why Lucifer was calling Decker. He hadn’t mentioned the look-alike or need for an alibi to Decker, and he had closed the case. He had merely wanted to harass Lucifer.

Marcus hadn’t gotten away unscathed Lucifer had sent him a nude selfie. He didn’t want to think about the picture on his phone, fearful his day without unbearably tight jeans would end, He was near his office when he heard Decker and thought, ‘Great, Decker, thinks I have the hots for Lucifer!’

He couldn’t lurk outside his office, or Decker would think he was eavesdropping. He could put his helmet in his office, then go back and get coffee. Maybe, he would overhear something else.

Marcus was disappointed when he discovered Chloe wasn’t at her desk. He went to get coffee, so he could assign cases and leave early. He had some personal investigating to do.

====

Chloe and Dan walked under the pier. She looked over at Dan after she discovered the victim impaled on rebar was the man released on bail last night. Had Sam been murder by the man who had hired him to dump Lucifer in the desert?

She wasn’t encouraged by the lack of evidence at the crime scene. She realized Sam had messed up when he’d gone back to the desert to retrieve the key chain, and Leo had been their lucky break in the case. She doubted there would be another rock squirrel here.

Chloe couldn’t and wouldn’t voice what Guerin had mentioned about Sam and the Sinnerman or his apprentice. She intended to treat this like any other case. She was upset that she would have to eventually tell Lucifer, but she did have a reason to look into Sam, now. 

====

Marcus had finished handing out assignments when Decker walked into his office. He looked up from his search, curious about the new case, but he was unnerved after he learned the victim was Sam. He hadn’t murdered the man, but his apprentice appeared to have gone rogue.

He should have determined that earlier when his apprentice disobeyed his orders. He had only wanted Lucifer incapacitated for a few days. He had never ordered, “Kill him!” 

Marcus had, in a sense, received what he desired, but then again, he hadn’t. He had Mazikeen and Amenadiel in his way. He had been upset when Lucifer came back, but he accepted the delay and then discovered Lucifer was giving him what he had wanted.

He could do all the snooping he desired without the three, but he was secretly counting down the days. He was stunned, and he tried using the Brat for his reason. He needed to focus his thoughts away from Lucifer and concentrated on Decker.

Marcus wasn’t surprised there appeared to be no evidence. He had no choice but to have Decker check into Sam. He had nothing connecting him to Sam, and stopping his apprentice should be their top priority.

He dismissed Decker and stared at his screen. His silent admittance shook him to his core, and he continued to attempt to make the Brat the sole reason. When that didn't work, he moved on to his curse.

Marcus decided to head out around noon, and he arrived at Lucifer’s hilltop property a short while later. He parked near the house, so no one saw his motorcycle. He didn’t want anyone calling the precinct.

He got to work, using his tools to pick the lock without difficulty, showing he was a pro. He smirked while he opened the door and stepped into the house. Closing the door, he thought about how he was invading the devil’s privacy while Lucifer was away.

Marcus punched the code into the alarm and grinned when the number was accepted. He went into the living room and admired the photos ranging from birth to now on the walls. He once again wondered why Lucifer didn’t just raise the Brat.

He moved closer to the mantel as one of Lucifer, the Brat, and someone else caught his eye. He picked up the framed photo, and he stared at the punk chic hugging the Brat and Lucifer, swearing it was the same one from Chicago. He doubted it was a coincidence.

Marcus wanted to know who she was. He had thought she had been messing with him in Chicago, but he had dismissed his theory, and now he was almost positive she was guilty. He growled as he set the picture back down. 

He could still vividly recall the daydream and cursed as his body began to respond to his recollection. He had seen and felt Lucifer that day, which wasn't possible. Breathing in, he attempted to get his lower half under control. 

Marcus hoped if he figured out how she had gotten into his head, she might be another possible way to break his curse. He noticed her in another picture with Mazikeen and Amenadiel. He chuckled and said, “No way.” 

He had to be misreading, the body language, there was no way, Amenadiel was engaged in a threesome. He could see Lucifer doing that but not Amenadiel. He denied the jealousy creeping up his spine from his thoughts and focused on the lack of pictures of Rath.

Marcus wanted to know why Lucifer didn’t have any of the Brat with his father. He couldn’t help but conclude that Lucifer was more a father to the Brat than Rath. He could see how much Lucifer loved the Brat in each photo.

He had examined the photos long enough and began to look around the room. He saw regular items for a living room, including a television, a stereo, a couch, a love seat, a chair, two end stands, two lamps, and a coffee table. The only thing missing was a game system which he suspected was in the Brat’s bedroom.

Marcus even saw some scented candles and strolled over to investigate. He read the labels, into the night, magic spell, and what the actual fuck smells like an existing crisis. Shaking his head, he began to explore further but had no interest in the kitchen or the dining room. 

He found a room that looked like a library and peered inside. He saw photo albums covered one wall. He debated for a moment then decided, ‘I’ve all night, I’ll save that for last.’ 

Marcus continued on his way and found a doorway to the basement. He might find something interesting down there. He highly doubted Lucifer had a washer and dryer tucked away.

He made his way down the staircase, finding the basement relatively empty. He walked around the corner and noticed a room without a door. Moving closer, he saw an old desk against one wall with a chair.

Marcus could read the words written on the wall clear as day from outside the room. He read, Chicago, Cain, fate, and Super blood moon. Wanting to know more, he stepped into the room. 

He stared completely confused by the writing on the wall. Had Lucifer sat at the desk staring aimlessly at the words he’d written? Why?

Marcus had been in Chicago, and he learned the night of the super blood moon, Lucifer had known that. But Lucifer couldn’t have known, he was here, during the super blood moon! And what did fate have to do with any of that, or him, or Lucifer?

He sighed, before, he grumbled, “I always end up with more questions!” He wanted to know what Lucifer had done in this room. Turning toward the other wall, he discovered more writing with strings.

Marcus stepped closer, studying the strange figuration. A string went from Liz Parker-16- shot- Crashdown Cafe to Kyle Valenti-16- shot by rogue FBI-alien hunter Daniel Pierce to Michael Guerin-16- kills rogue FBI Agent Daniel Pierce-self-defence. Max Evans captured by FBI had a string back to Liz Parker. 

He suspected the strings represented a chain of events. Why had Alex Whitman-17-brain hemorrhage-mind warp-Tess Harding SS been grouped separately? He didn’t understand why Lucifer had been monitoring them. 

Marcus only recognized one name Guerin and realized Guerin wouldn’t have been charged if it was in deed self-defence. He doubted Lucifer would be happy Decker was dating Guerin. He wondered if Decker was aware of his past 

He did notice there was something different in the way Lucifer had written Tess Harding. Did whatever a mind warp is cause a brain hemorrhage? Did SS stand for special section? 

Marcus only knew the special section existed because Lucifer had mentioned it. He didn’t know the purpose of the special section of hell, nor did he understand why one was needed. He wouldn’t find the answer on the wall. 

He went over to the wall on the right side of the door. He was puzzled by the large guilty scribbled at the very top and underneath, was a list of Lucifer’s siblings that had rebelled against God. There was a space between with question marks before another list creatures, including Banchee, Changeling, Chimeras, Fae, Incubus, Nymphs, Rougarou, Shapeshifter, Siren, Skinwalker, Succubus, Valkyrie, Vampire, and Werewolf.

Marcus wondered once again how much time Lucifer spent in this room. He was curious how did Lucifer intend to punish his siblings. He sighed, knowing he would only find out one way, he had to ask Lucifer.

He raised his eyebrow as he discovered the other wall was bare except for a square pad near the doorframe. He found it strange, but he had spent enough time in here, already. He went to step out, but he slammed into an invisible barrier. 

Marcus groaned, stunned by the force of the barrier. He could still feel the energy that went through him. He hadn’t seen a security system like this before, and he began to panic as he wondered how he would get out. 

He wasn’t about to attempt to walk out again, suspecting he’d go flying the next time. He prayed there was a place to input the number as he went over to the pad, but he discovered he was royally fucked. He should have known there would be a hidden trap somewhere nothing comes for free.

Marcus took his cell phone out, checking to see if he had reception. He realized, he might only have one solution, he would have to confess to Lucifer. He had a really bad feeling Lucifer would return long enough to punish him.

He contemplated how Lucifer might, knowing his choice would be something sexual. He grimaced as he considered a contraption Lucifer might use, and he wasn’t letting Lucifer put his penis inside a chastity devices. Shaking his head, he snapped, “Hell, no!” 

Marcus stuffed his cell phone back inside his leather jacket, determined to find a way through the barrier. He went back over to the square pad and reexamined it, but he didn’t find any wires. He was doubtful hitting the force field would make the damn thing fail, and it hurt.

====

Dan had suspicious when Mazikeen mentioned she might need a favor. Kel had given the passcode to someone, but it didn’t apply to a room in the basement. It operated on an Antarian hand pad with only a handprint to open.

He was curious why Maze and Kel would hand out the pass-code but decided that was Lucifer’s problem. He had his own issues with Lucifer. He determined Lucifer was needed before Maze reveal Lucifer was the only hand programmed in, but Kel could bypass the system.

Dan needed to deliver a message and realized Mazikeen or the Brat had set up the would-be-burglar. He had been puzzled by her comment; he would be able to get revenge against someone that was treating him badly. But he had to agree not to out the person afterward, either.

He was at his desk when he received a message from Maze. He almost laughed as he read, ‘The rat took the cheese and caught in the trap.’ He replied, ‘I’m heading there now. Do I need the passcode?’

Dan grabbed his keys as he read, ‘No, alarm still disable.’ He couldn’t wait to discover who had gotten trapped in Lucifer’s secret room in the basement. He practically jumped into his cruiser and raced over to the hilltop property.

He parked and noticed the motorcycle as he walked toward the front door. He recalled how Pierce had a motorcycle, but he couldn’t get that lucky. Opening the door, he went inside and made his way down to the basement.

Dan couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw who the rat was trapped. He was going to enjoy this. He tried not to act smug as he walked closer, and said, “Maze told me to tell you, that you might as well get comfortable, Kel can bypass the hand pad, but only Lucifer can activate it, so you’re stuck until Kel can get away from Lucifer, or you could always call Lucifer.”

He was having a hard time keeping a straight face as Pierce just stared at him. He sighed, before, he admitted, “I was sworn to secrecy, so as much as I’d love to tell everyone, I can’t, but the funny thing is, I was asked to do this, right after Kel gave you the passcode.” He was curious about how Kel knew Pierce was locked in there.

====

Marcus stared in disbelief at Dan. He couldn’t believe the douche had busted him. It must be karma for how he had been treating Dan since meeting him.

He didn’t believe in that, but he was obviously getting paid back. He tried to remain calm, knowing Dan could make his life a living hell. He tried to think positively, realizing he should be thankful.

Marcus was gaining his freedom, and he shouldn’t be fretting over what the douche might do. The Douche had saved him from calling Lucifer after all. He could figure out how to deal with the douche after he was free.

Now, all he needed was a good alibi, and he came up with one on the fly. The company contacted him about an intruder and got trapped when he came to investigate. He didn’t know the one Lucifer used for security, but the douche didn’t know that. 

He opened his mouth, but he didn’t get a chance to fib as Dan declared, “Maze told me to tell you, that you might as well get comfortable, Kel can bypass the hand pad, but only Lucifer can activate it, so you’re stuck until Kel can get away from Lucifer, or you could always call Lucifer.” It seemed he didn’t have to worry about why he was here. Mazikeen had obviously told Dan that she'd given him passcode. 

Marcus could play on the issues Dan had with Lucifer if need be. He would enjoy that. He frowned as he realized he was stuck in here. 

He wanted to know what a hand-pad was and how Kel could bypass it. Did Dan mean the square on the wall was programmed specifically to Lucifer’s hand? Where did Lucifer get his hands on technology like that?

Marcus had a bad feeling he would be stuck in here for hours. He couldn’t help but wonder if the Brat might make a demand of his own. He would have no choice but to comply unless he wanted to call Lucifer, and he had already concluded a big hell no!

Marcus should be relieved by the Douche’s admission, but his suspicions were confirmed. The Brat had set him up. Now, the question was, what was his payment for his freedom?

He didn’t get a chance to say anything when the Douche left directly after. Sighing, he pulled back the chair and sat down. He had nothing else better to do and continued to wonder what the Brat would demand.

====

Lucifer had tried to speak to Mazikeen about the Detective and Guerin, but Ava had been monopolizing her. He much preferred Ava to Amenadiel, but he knew all about the three and secretly wondered if that was why dear old dad took his wings. He was annoyed he hadn’t been able to speak with Maze, so he’d mulled over the possible relationship.

He blamed the lieutenant. He had called revealing a look-alike. He had few suspects and realized the detective must have asked Guerin to keep an eye on the douche.

Lucifer could see the lieutenant, putting the douche in danger. He had figured it was innocent, and Guerin had met the detective through Mazikeen, but then the detective had hung-up on him. He was now suspicious.

He was her friend and partner, so why hadn't she told him? He wouldn’t be upset if she was dating Guerin. He just didn’t want her to get hurt. 

Guerin had the on again off again thing with his ex Maria Deluca. But he had heard it was on a permanent off after Maria slept with Rath. Guerin had also been with Zan.

Lucifer planned to tell her about the aliens but hadn't been able to. Did she already know? Had Guerin told her?

Had someone told her? Why were secrets being kept from him! Had the detective text Mazikeen, and she was avoiding him? If the detective believed that aliens existed, why couldn’t she believe he was the devil? 

Lucifer sighed, tempted to call the lieutenant. It was his fault he was in a bad mood. He couldn't he had to have the cake. 

====

Kellian blew out his candles, wishing to live with both of his protectors. He smirked, knowing in a few days he would be living with Lucifer. He intended to get what he desired he would make it happen.

He had been plotting for some time and continued to conspire. He had Mazikeen give Cain the passcode, knowing Cain couldn’t resist. He was amazed Cain had actually waited the two days.

Kellian had to sneak away to free Cain, but he knew he would need to. He might have issues with his super-hearing being too sensitive, but on days like today, he loved his ability. He had determined the exact moment Cain had gotten trapped.

He had discretely notified Maze to contact Espinoza. He switched into super speed, given her the message, and was back in an instant. He had moved so fast Lucifer couldn't see him.

Kellian could have easily blurred away, but he was spending time with Lucifer at his birthday party. He was also still mad at Cain and became angrier after he’d heard Lucifer grumbling about an alibi and Guerin. He’d gotten his temper under control when he noticed Lucifer attempting to speak with Maze.

He wanted to scream, “Do you know what you’ve done!” He couldn’t tell Lucifer what happened two years ago! He only hoped, his Aunt Ava didn’t spill the beans when she gave Lucifer his custody papers.

Kellian didn’t think his aunt would. He prayed, Lucifer just tucked the papers away. He doubted Lucifer would miss the line that had his guardian listed, or the signature. 

He imagined Lucifer would be on the war-path when he discovered Cain had been his legal guardian for two years. He dreaded explaining. He couldn’t and wouldn't until Cain and Lucifer were together.

Kellian wasn’t looking forward to seeing the disappointment in Lucifer’s eyes. He had allowed someone Lucifer cared about to get hurt. Cain had insisted it was an accident, but he was still responsible.

He had three days in Chicago before his aunt Ava found him. Cain said he could stay, but since she wouldn’t let him, then Lucifer should raise him. Lucifer is more a father to him than your brother!

Kellian had snickered when his aunt nodded and countered with, “If you want to admit you’re hot for the devil, now. I won’t stop you from going to Los Angeles.” He had been disappointed when Cain instantly growled, “Am not!” Cain had been so focused on her accusation that he missed her confession.

He considered that saying, hell would freeze over first, while Ava compromised by having Cain sign custody papers, which made him his legal guardian. Lucifer could make hell freeze, and he had even told the detective that once. His aunt had mind warped Cain right after he signed on the dotted line making him forget everything. 

Kellian had gotten his aunt in big trouble with his father. It turned out Ava had known from the beginning he was in Chicago. She had a soft spot for Cain, and her past had influenced her decision.

He didn’t know anything about his Aunt Ava and Cain, but he was curious. He had seen a few pictures of his Aunt and Lucifer together. He wanted his aunt with Maze, though. 

Kellian thought Cain might have waited long enough now, but he was having a piece of his cake first. He cut the cake, thinking about how Cain had been in there for hours, and the sun had set, but Cain had been the one snooping. If Cain wanted out, he could always call Lucifer. 

He took a piece of cake, knowing he was almost daring Cain to do just that. ‘You don’t like waiting, then, you know, what you can do!’ He had no qualms telling him that either.

Kellian wouldn’t be upset if Lucifer didn’t return to the penthouse, and he was all for his godfather admitting that the lieutenant was Cain. Why put off the inevitable? His protected, destined to be together.

He wasn’t against using blackmail to get Cain to admit he had an interest in Lucifer. Cain had just handed him the perfect opportunity on a silver platter, but he wasn’t collecting today. He intended to do something huge and enlist Espinoza to help.

Kellian finished his cake, and he grinned evilly, knowing Espinoza would agree in a heartbeat. He had to have patience and wait for the perfect case and need one where Lucifer and Cain had to be undercover together. He'd make his demands then. 

He would have no problem convincing his godfather and his guardian well he would remind him if need be. He sighed, knowing he needed to wait for the end of vacation and then someone to get murdered. He did need to free Cain, though.

Kellian tossed the paper plate in the trash and grabbed another piece of cake for Cain. It was safe to leave with Lucifer focused on Maze. He hoped Cain got snippy, so he could threaten to call Lucifer, he wanted to hear his reaction.

====

Marcus was fuming. He had been waiting for hours for the Brat. He understood the Brat would have to sneak away, but he had a feeling the Brat was purposely making him wait.

He estimated he had been trapped for about seven hours now. He had checked his phone and determined the sun had even set. Was the Brat trying to get him to call Lucifer?

Marcus refused. He thought once more about what Lucifer might do to him. He would end up in the devil’s bed, and his blood began to pool at his genitals.

He didn’t want another night like last, but he appeared to be having signs of the same occurrence. He most assuredly wasn’t calling Lucifer. God only knows what his reaction would be if he came face to face with the devil.

Marcus almost laughed aloud at his thought. God would not be pleased that the first murder was all hot and bothered over his son. He wasn’t either, but nothing he did seemed to stop his wanton body from becoming erect from merely a thought connected to one Lucifer Morningstar.

He groaned, he was hungry and now, horny. He was grabbing two books from that wall in the library and fleeing once he gained his freedom. He doubted the code would work tomorrow, but he wasn’t ending up in any more hidden traps.

Marcus blinked when finally the Brat walked around the corner carrying a piece of cake. How sweet the Brat brought me cake! He assumed it was more a peace offering as he growled, “About fucking time!”

He groaned when Kellian turned on his heel and started to walk away after he snapped, “Guess you can call Lucifer, bye!” He had every right to be angry and cursed, “Fuck!” He couldn’t call Lucifer, and he yelled, “Brat! I’m sorry!"

Marcus was relieved when the Brat turned around. He was still furious but attempted to remain calm as he said, “I know you gave me the passcode, and you could have warned me about this room. I wouldn’t have interrupted your party.” He counted to ten after the Brat snarked, “And you could have called Lucifer instead of waiting!”

He shook his head no, certain the Brat had hoped he would have caved. He wanted to say, ‘You can’t push Lucifer and me together,’ but his freedom was at stake. Sighing, he asked, “Can you please let me out?”

Marcus was relieved when the Brat nodded, but he didn’t understand how the Brat was freeing him. He was stunned when the Brat walked into the room and handed him the piece of cake. He wanted to scream, ‘Great now we’re both going to be trapped!’

He tried to keep from panicking, he’d have no choice, but to call Lucifer. He watched the Brat wave his hand over the pad, and then place his hand on top. He didn’t hesitate after the Brat lifted his hand and said, “It’s off,” he practically ran out as he grumbled, “Thanks.”

Marcus narrowed his eyes when the Brat snark, “I’d stay out of Lucifer’s bedroom if I were you.” He didn’t get the chance to comment back and stared at where the Brat had been standing. How did he do that?

He headed upstairs and into the library, where he grabbed a photo album from the top shelf and the last on the bottom shelf. He doubted Lucifer would miss one from 1969, but he wasn’t sure about the last one it wasn’t labeled. He was probably playing with fire by taking the albums, but he would find a way to return both.

Marcus hurried out the door, making certain to lock it behind him. He set his cake on his seat to maneuver the albums into his backpack. Sitting down on his motorcycle, he ate his cake, and when he finished noticed a note, ‘You owe, me, the Brat!’

He growled, he should have known the Brat expected something in return. He wouldn’t just agree to something because the Brat had freed him. He was free and clear, now.

Marcus put the plate and note in another part of his backpack to keep the albums safe, then slipped on the backpack and his helmet. Kicking up his stand, he started his motorcycle and moved away from the house. He couldn’t wait to get home and look through the albums he had borrowed from Lucifer.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer had noticed the Brat had disappeared and had a suspicion of where his godson had gone. He hoped his route had been direct, fearful with the leader of the Skins in Manhattan. The Brat might have invulnerability now, but he didn’t know nor care to discover how that worked against a blast.

He wasn’t overprotective. He continued to try to deny his fault as he admitted, ‘I’d rather have the Brat with Cain than anywhere near Nicholas Crawford.” He frowned, thinking, ‘I can’t keep you from my thoughts tonight.’

Lucifer sighed. He hadn’t honestly been able to since 1969. Cain would linger, slipping in here or there much to his annoyance. He blamed, Rath for he was the initial catalyst, but his best friend had only revealed a truth.

He smirked, another culprit was guilty, tonight. He hadn't informed anyone other than the detective about the second code, and he received an alert. He had been utterly delighted when he checked the camera feeds and found Lieutenant Marcus Pierce. 

Lucifer had been given a wonderful present from his godson. He could punish the lieutenant for an actual crime while paying him back for demanding an alibi. He allowed a small sliver of truth to slip through as he corrected, ‘Cain!’

He pretended to be oblivious while he spent time with the Brat, knowing all along the Brat needed to sneak away. He had been tickled pink the Brat wasn’t in a hurry. Pouring a drink, he wondered what the Brat was plotting.

Lucifer had raised the Brat, after all. What was the Brat’s deepest darkest desire? Was the Brat trying to get the lieutenant to call me?

He downed his drink, contemplating how he would be a very bad devil when he visited the lieutenant later. He had captured and delivered an Incubus to the special section of hell, and he had taken venom from the demon, which he kept stored in a secret panel in his room in the basement. He intended to utilize the toxin to assist, ensuring the lieutenant will remain in his slumber and be more sensitive to the power of suggestion, but not too much to paralyze him.

Lucifer would require great restraint, but he was capable. He would merely whisper, and the lieutenant would respond as his deepest darkest desires demanded. He would enjoy the practice round for the next run would be for real.

He made his way over to the Brat, and he grinned, before, he said, “I didn’t get my twelve spanks and a pinch to grow on in tonight.” He smirked when the Brat narrowed his eyes and moved away from him. He would before the end of his party week and declared, “I can’t break tradition, unless, I wait until your party in Los Angeles.”

“Don’t you think I’m too old. I am twelve, you know!”

Lucifer shook his head no, but he was a tad concerned with the smart-aleck comment. He would never forget his age. He tried to determine if he should wait as he asked, “I was heading out to dish out some punishment, but if you want me to stay.”

Shaking his head no, Kellian laughed, before, he answered, “No, go, do your devilish duties. I’ll see you for breakfast, and I’m putting my earplugs in right after you leave!”

Lucifer grinned. In a sense, he was, doing devil duties. He was punishing a certain someone, and the Brat would need those earplugs. He expected a long drawn out punishment that would make the lieutenant pant, beg, squirm, and admit many things until around sunrise.

He embraced the Brat, before he hurried along, needing to stop at the penthouse for the teleport device and a change of clothes. He would be wearing all black tonight, more fitting for the occasion. He was good at the direct approach and realized the sneaking was more his destined partner’s forte.

Lucifer pouted as he rode the elevator, realizing he had to wait until the lieutenant was in bed. His thoughts about a quick stop at his property for the venom, and then he could begin were wrong. Unfortunately, he did have to give the lieutenant time to fall into slumber.

He had dinner with the Brat, but the lieutenant hadn’t eaten yet. He was extremely doubtful the lieutenant had stocked grocery or wanted to cook after being cooped in his special-room for hours, and the fastest way to get food was delivery. Stepping off the elevator, he tried to recall someone in the pizza business that owed him a favor. 

Lucifer grinned, evilly, recalling the best pizzeria in town owed him one. He spoke with Vinnie, informing him that his debt would be paid in full if he helped him play a prank on the new lieutenant Marcus Pierce. He was in luck Pierce had just ordered the pizza.

He bounced on his feet, instructing, “Add ground Valerian root, before, the sauce, and, before, the cheese as you make the lieutenant’s pizza, and a second identical but minus the root to be delivered to my hilltop property.” He would swap out the sleeping potion pizza with the second one after he arrived. He couldn’t have the lieutenant having another slice in the morning.

Lucifer hung-up, deciding the lieutenant would be deep in la-la land within an hour. He’d have a shower, change, and get a drink to pass the time, and he’d leave in twenty for the pizza. He couldn't wait!

====

Marcus was famished. He should have eaten hours ago, and he hadn’t wanted to stop anywhere in his condition. It was too late to cook even if he had the ingredients, but he didn’t, so he decided on pizza.

He had almost said Lucifer instead of pepperoni and sausage when he placed his order. He wasn’t thrilled he’d about thirty minutes with delivery. He was thankful the Brat had brought him the small piece of cake but wished it had been bigger.

He was in for the night, so he might as well take off his boots. He had nowhere to go and no one to see. It wasn’t like he had any friends in the city or expected company.

Marcus wouldn’t have ventured to the hilltop property even if Lucifer had been in town. He was too stubborn. He would be in big trouble if Lucifer walked through his front door, though. 

He hated to admit he didn’t believe he could deny, his deep dark desires, if, his eyes landed upon the devil. He would do anything to get Lucifer to extinguish the flames of his wanton body and moaned as he sat down. He should be used to his jeans, pulling tighter against his erection, he had been just like this most of the day.

Marcus hadn’t dared do this earlier, fearful Lucifer would have walked in, but he could now. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, relieving some of the pressure against his manhood. He breathed in as his mind played out a possible scenario from earlier.

He was sitting in the chair with his erection threatening to rip through his briefs. He looked up when Lucifer purred, “Well, well, were you making yourself ready for me?” He didn’t trust his voice, so he shook his head no and gulped as Lucifer gleefully declared, “Your body is answering for you.” 

Marcus groaned as his erection twitched like in his daydream, and brought him out of his naughty thought. He noticed moisture on his briefs as he began to remove his boots. Pre-cum was seeping or leaking, and he needed something to keep him occupied while he waited for his pizza.

He glanced at the albums. He was eager to see the photos but assumed the pages were sexual in nature. He was too aroused, and he’d even get on his knees, giving Lucifer a blow job if Lucifer were here. 

Marcus gasped, astonished. 'Where the hell had that come from?’ He had never considered that before and wouldn’t, but now, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He shook his head, trying to expel the image of his mouth plunging up and down Lucifer’s shaft. 

He must have some kind of exposure. He didn’t understand how, though. He had sat in a chair, while he was extremely hard, reading names of mythical creatures.

Marcus was surprised he made it home without climaxing in his jeans. He hated that he’d lost control while driving, but the vibrations had done him in, and he was glad he didn’t have to repeat the experience but wished his place was closer to the hilltop property. He could walk back and slip into Lucifer’s bed.

He blamed his impulsive on desperation, and he was shocked, he considered sneaking into the devil’s bed while Lucifer was away. He continued to ponder what would happen if he did, though. Believing, he might snuggle in silk sheet, grip the pillow tight, and inhale scent belonging to Lucifer.

Marcus would have the best night's sleep, but with vivid dreams' of what he secretly wanted the devil to do to him. He groaned. Maybe he had inhaled ecstasy unknowingly. It was plausible Lucifer did drugs.

He wasn’t ready to admit his deepest darkest desires out loud. He couldn’t walk into a church and confess his sins. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he imagined the look on the priest's face as he heard, “I desire the devil, and I’ve tried to fight it, but I can’t.”

Marcus could hear the drawn-out pause from the priest. A billion verses of Hail Mary to cleanse his soul. He wouldn’t go into a place dedicated to the man that cursed him!

He would get in Lucifer’s bed first. He didn’t honestly want to be in the devil’s bed, did he? Fingering his cell phone, he wondered, ‘Could calling Lucifer, help?”

Marcus did enjoy the banter, and groaned, he would become even harder. He had two evenings like this, how many more could he endure, before, he did beg Lucifer? Hearing a knock on his door, he thought, ‘Saved by pizza!’

He quickly fixed his jeans, whimpering as his aching manhood was once again confined. He swore his jeans would rip as he walked to the door. Opening the door, he put on his best fake smile, but he couldn’t take the pressure against his raging hard-on as he took the pizza and handed the delivery man the wad of bills grumbling, “Keep the change.”

Marcus didn’t care that he had just tipped the deliver guy ten bucks. He focused on his stomach, wanting the fact he was starving to take his mind off his other issue. Kicking the door closed, he practically ran across the room, set the box down on the table, and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. 

He was a sight after he kicked off his jeans, naked from the waist down, his firm ass toward the door and the mark of the devil clearly displayed on his right cheek, his manhood stood straight out, hard and ready but above he still wore his black t-shirt. He could have taken off his tee, and eaten stark ass naked if he desired. He was comfortable now, wasn't expecting company, and was hungry. 

Marcus opened the box, grabbed a slice, and after he took his first bite, he moaned. He had heard Vinnie’s Pizzeria had the best pizza, and he wasn’t disappointed. It was almost as good as his favorite place in Chicago.

He practically inhaled the first slice, and he began to feel a bit drowsy as he picked up his second slice. He ate a little slower while the Valerian root worked its magic. After finishing his second slice, he needed a drink and strutted over to the fridge.

Marcus yawned as he opened his Pepsi. He took a couple of sips, trying to ignore how he suddenly seemed so tired. He drank the rest, hoping the caffeine would do the trick, then grabbed another slice.

He admitted defeat as he swallowed the last bite. He could barely keep his eyes open, and he slowly made his way to his bedroom. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, he stumbled into bed, too tired too even bother with the covers.

====

Lucifer was getting anxious, and he was ready to dish out the punishment the lieutenant justly deserved. He had everything he required and decided it was time. Concentrating on the address, he arrived in a fraction of a second at the front door.

He should have focused on the inside of the house, but he hadn’t, which was why he hadn’t arrived on the inside of the dwelling. He decided to try the door before using the device again. He wasn’t skilled in lock-picking, but the lieutenant must be. 

Lucifer hadn’t left his door unlocked. He grinned as he discovered the lieutenant had forgotten to lock his door. Closing the door, he thought, ‘It’s almost like you are expecting me!'

He didn’t even need to open the box to see the lieutenant had eaten three slices of his sleep-potion pizza. He opened his box, took out three slices, and dumped those in the drugged pie, before closing the box. Switching the boxes, he noticed two of his albums and thought, ‘Oh, you really were a bad boy!’

Lucifer was itching to start, but he needed to get rid of the evidence. He sighed, pressing the device while he concentrated on his hilltop kitchen. He arrived a fraction of a second later and set the box on the counter.

He would return before breakfast and hoped the Douche stopped by before he had finished with the lieutenant. He had seen the Douche on the feeds, and he hadn’t asked him to look after his property. Would be justified for taking something he shouldn’t!

Lucifer grinned evilly and concentrated on the lieutenant’s bedroom while pressing the device. ‘Now, let the fun, begin!’ He licked his lips while he stood in the lieutenant’s bedroom, admiring Marcus Pierce naked as the day he was born.

He had an excellent view that allowed him to see the red devil tattoo, and he thought, ‘I need to thank Ava.’ He resolved that would be the splendid site to inject the Incubus venom. Moving closer, he removed the cover, tapped the needle, stabbed his flesh, and then pushed the plunger.

Lucifer whispered, “Sshh,” as the lieutenant whimpered. He dosed the lieutenant with the whole vial of venom, before he slowly slipped the needle from his flesh, putting the cover back on, and slipping the syringe in his back pocket. He began to remind about restraint while he waited for the toxin to take and moved the lieutenant into position.

He had the lieutenant with his head on two pillows, and his legs slightly spaced apart. He could see the lieutenant hadn't been lying, Pierce was no small fry. He smiled when the lieutenant whimpered, and his erection twitched just from his gaze.

Lucifer realized he required a small amount of truth to slip through. It was the only way this would truly work. Leaning closer, he whispered, “Cain, you’ve been very bad, haven’t you?” 

=====

Marcus was sprawled on his left side, giving the perfect view of his devil tattoo. He was dreaming of Lucifer walking into his bedroom. He smiled, unaware the devil had actually just arrived.

He whimpered when he felt a sudden jab of pain in the center of his right ass cheek where he bore the mark. He felt mildly comforted by the whispered in his ear of sshhh, but he felt a burning in his veins as the venom entered his bloodstream. His body reacted in kind, responding by becoming even more aroused.

Marcus was too caught up in his body’s demand for release to notice Lucifer shifting his body. He felt his touch, but it increased his desires. He’d fallen back into his daydream from earlier, where he’d been trapped in the room, fearing Lucifer would arrive at any second.

He was about to lose control without Lucifer touching him. He whimpered knowing, he couldn’t let Lucifer know he had that power over him. His heartbeat accelerated as his erection twitched once more as he heard his real name.

Marcus wanted to deny his words. He refused to speak and shook his head no. He was the one in control in his dreams, after all.

====

Lucifer wasn’t surprised by his refusal to answer. He watched him shake his head, and countered with, “But you, have.” He would like to hear his excuses, but when one was caught red-handed, it was quite impossible.

He wished for some spoken words, knowing his voice would be thick and husky from arousal, but he had to have patience. He paused, considering his words, before, he declared, “You are sitting in my chair in my room.” He decided to give the impression he would leave as he purred, “Maybe after another hour or two, you will be more reasonable when I return.”

Lucifer wouldn’t have ventured far, and he would have destroyed any hopes of a rescue. He heard the whimper as he watched more pre-cum seep from his shaft. He wished he could invade his dream as he declared, “I’ll take you to my bedroom for your punishment, but I won’t be far.”

===  
Marcus couldn’t twist a tall tale that big, so he didn’t bother wasting his breath. He could only hope that Lucifer became frustrated and left. But that wouldn't accomplish anything.

He would get the Brat in trouble with Lucifer, so he couldn’t allow the Brat to free him. He swallowed hard no one could rescue him. He would need to attempt to run when Lucifer took down the force-field.

Marcus didn’t decide whether to be relieved or scared. He was getting what he wanted, wasn’t he? He whimpered as he heard how much longer would sit there.

He felt his manhood twitch as he considered Lucifer would be within close proximity. He glanced around the room, wondering if there might even be hidden cameras. Lucifer had tech he had never seen before so he could have cameras similar. 

Marcus became more aroused as he pondered the devil merely watching him for an hour or two. He would be so hard he’d be lucky to walk, let alone run. A loud moan escaped after Lucifer insisted, he would be taking him to his bedroom.

He breathed in, wondering if Lucifer had meant, I could return at any moment instead. He had a sudden realization Lucifer could use his ability to get him to admit his deepest darkest desires! It wouldn’t be anything about death right now.

====

Lucifer heard his deep intake of air. He took a stab, assuming his conclusion would be whenever he decided to return. He wouldn’t have gone and said, “On second, thought.”

He was rewarded, hearing the lieutenant groan louder and an arch of his hips. He must have him squirming in his seat while attempting to avoid his gaze. Leaning closer, he whispered, “You could have gotten out of this earlier by calling me, but you didn’t, so tell me, why.”

Lucifer gleefully watched him squirm. His confession might allow his first orgasm but anticipated only a small spurt. He suspected his dream version was fighting tooth and nail to deny his desires.

==== 

Marcus looked up at Lucifer as he heard, “On second, thought.” He shouldn’t have and realized his mistake too late. He moved in his seat, attempting to break eye contact, but he only became more aware of his arousal.

He couldn’t stifle his groan too aware of the added pressure against his erection. He didn’t want to admit what he’d been thinking. He tried to stop himself from answering, but the words just came out, “You’re going to take me to your bedroom.”

Marcus moaned as a small spurt coated his stomach, but in his dream, he shifted in his seat, thinking about how uncomfortable wet briefs were against his flesh. He couldn't reveal the rest. His shaft twitched once more as he heard, “Now, tell me the rest.”

He bit his lip, thinking, this was like, playing monopoly, but no matter how he rolled the dice, instead of landing in jail, he would be going directly to Lucifer’s bedroom. He couldn’t collect two hundred, didn’t have a get out of jail card, and Lucifer would be punishing him. It was inevitable.

Marcus felt the ache in his loins increase in correspondence to his thoughts. He wouldn’t just be in his bedroom. He would be in his bed. He wouldn’t be in his clothes, either, which would allow his fear to become reality, and he admitted, “You’ll put my johnson in a chastity.”  
He moaned as his semen erupted from his penis onto his stomach. But in his mind, he thought he had in his jeans. His cheeks were flushed as he tried to regulate his breathing, praying Lucifer hadn’t noticed. 

=====

Lucifer couldn’t help but smirk when he heard his husky reply about how he’d be taking him to his bedroom. He had already told him, that but he had confirmation, the lieutenant was thinking about being in his bed. 

He licked his lips, more than a little tempted to taste the small stream glistening on his stomach. He had to resist, though. He was to be a good devil and only punishing with words tonight.

Lucifer would have to wait for the hands-on slow torture. He would enjoy every second during that event. He might have to persuade an alien to soundproof his bedroom to ensure super ears weren’t be bothered by pleading, begging, moaning, and screaming.

He noted the rosiness of his cheeks and considered the dream. He doubted the lieutenant was pleased that he had partially ejaculated in his undies. He was about to make him very embarrassed as he demanded, “Now, tell me the rest.”

Lucifer realized taking him to his room was the first step. He would order him to remove every stitch of clothing after he did. It would be fun to make him strip,

He smirked. He was delighted by the answer, and he determined the lieutenant was completely truthful. He did have several different chastity devices with pieces that could be attached, and he allowed the small truth once more as he whispered, “Cain, I do have several just for you, but the question is, do I allow you an orgasm, first?” 

Lucifer decided to move the location of the dream. "It's time to go to my bedroom, don' you agree? Let's make this a little more exciting. I'll allow one get out of jail free card, so to speak, but any fib, lie, or unanswered question results in a day you remain locked in your chastity.”

====

Marcus had to have misheard Lucifer, and his erection responded to hearing his name. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering, fearful of the number. His pulse raced as he heard the rest; he couldn’t allow Lucifer to discover he had an orgasm. 

He suspected it would be painful to be locked in one in his current condition. He had fretted about Lucifer doing just that to him for hours. He could interpret the allow as permission. 

Marcus would be happy to get out of the chair, but he realized his clothes were coming off the second he was in the bedroom. He started to have a bad feeling when Lucifer mentioned rules. Those were going to work in favor of the devil, not him.

He hoped he could save his get out of jail free card but doubted Lucifer would allow him. He had a suspicion Lucifer considered his used when he had hesitated in answering earlier. He had to be careful Lucifer was in full devil mode, but he could fib and lie without Lucifer knowing.

Marcus didn’t have a curse that prevented him from telling a lie. He swallowed hard, determining that would earn him extra time. He had no choice, wanting an orgasm before Lucifer locked his manhood and conceded, “Allow me an orgasm, first!”

He swallowed as Lucifer snarked back, “You mean one without clothes on?” He blushed crimson while he watched Lucifer move his hand over the hand-pan. He was breaking the rules if he didn’t answer and whispered, “Yes.”  
=== 

Lucifer didn't fail to notice how his manhood jumped when he’d allowed the truth to slip through. He couldn’t dwell on that fact, though. He’d become a bad devil if he did.

He blamed the Brat and Miss Trixie for the reference to Monopoly. The lieutenant had used his get out of jail free card when he refused to answer his first question. He sighed, knowing this was only the practice round.

Lucifer suspected the lieutenant believed there was no need to worry about a fib or a lie. He would allow him that illusion for now. But his heart rate would change during a fib or a lie. 

He could get his hands on some truth serum, but that would take away his fun. He didn’t want to use a lie detector either. He would have to make an amendment before their actual tryst.

Lucifer would have to make getting caught after the fact a stricter punishment. He was daring him to attempt to lie, but if he worked the mathematics' correctly, the cost for one could be a weeks' confinement added to whatever earned, and he would decide on a set length of time. After all, the lieutenant had broken into his home.

He was delighted by the whimper, concluding the lieutenant was worrying about the number of chastity devices he possessed. He had all sorts of other goodies for pleasure and pain just waiting for him. He was eager to witness the expression when the lieutenant saw everything within the hidden panel in his bedroom.

Lucifer hoped the lieutenant decided to snoop again. He might just have to plant a suggestion about invading his bed while he was away. He could watch him from the privacy of his bed in Manhattan.

He was pulled from his plotting as the lieutenant practically screamed about desiring an orgasm first. He rubbed his hands together, knowing he could count the one as his first. He tested the lieutenant as he snaked back, “You mean one without clothes on?”

Lucifer barely heard his whispered yes and purred, “What was that?” He smirked while the lieutenant groaned slightly louder, “Yes.” Still not satisfied, he demanded, “You’ll need to speak up!”

He imagined outrage in his blue eyes as the lieutenant breathed in. He wasn’t accepting a whisper for an answer. He was about to warn him he was waiting when the lieutenant screamed, “Yes!”

===

Marcus should have anticipated Lucifer wouldn’t accept his whispered answer. He groaned slightly louder, “Yes.” He had a suspicion Lucifer wasn’t going to allow that one either.

He didn’t want to admit he had climaxed in his briefs. He was tired of the clingy and sticky feeling against his raging hard-on, though. He glared at Lucifer as his suspicion was confirmed, he breathed in, and screamed, “Yes!”

Marcus slowly stood, feeling pins and needles in his legs after sitting for hours. He took small steps as he followed Lucifer, wobbling out of the room. His pace up the stairs was just as slow, but he wasn’t attempting to stall.

He had proper blood flow when he reached the top floor, and he considered making a break for it. He had many excuses rush through his mind, but the first he focused on was his inability to drive home. He’d never survive the vibrations from his engine, and he’d be lucky to make it out of the driveway.

Marcus refused to confess he wasn’t running for the same reason he hadn’t called. He wanted to be in the devil’s bed. He might just beg Lucifer to do more than lock him in a chastity.

He swallowed hard, knowing there was no might about his thought. He glanced at Lucifer when he Lucifer closed the door to the basement and asked, “Were you thinking about running?” He wasn’t honestly fibbing by omitting his last thoughts, was he?

Marcus had been pondering, begging the devil to take him to bed. Lucifer was technically taking him there right now. He decided to focus on his contemplation and nodded, before, he answered, “No, more like temped.” 

He walked into the bedroom and gulped as Lucifer declared, “I’d say that would have earned you an automatic thirty days in your chastity.” He had a bad feeling, the only thing missing from his comment, was the word more. He wasn’t letting Lucifer lock him in a chastity for an extended period of time, and he growled, “No!”

====

Lucifer did realize after all that time sitting, the lieutenant would be slow-moving. He assumed his recovery wouldn't take long, and he was curious about his dream, could the lieutenant be pondering, fleeing. Wanting to know, “Were you thinking about running?”

He studied the lieutenant while he waited for an answer, witnessing the steady stream of semen seeping and leaking from his shaft. He was quite aware the lieutenant had not been pondering an escape. His dead giveaway from his body had been when the man arched his hips and then spread his legs, silently voicing his desires.

Lucifer could tell from how his legs remained in that position the lieutenant was thinking about a lot more than a chastity belt. He bit his tongue to keep silent. He had to save his comment for the live event. It would be much more enjoyable, then, too.

He raised his eyebrow when he heard the husky response, “No, more like temped.” He couldn’t bust the lieutenant when he wouldn't have witnessed his reaction in the dream. He voiced the consequences, “I’d say that would have earned you an automatic thirty days in your chastity.”

Lucifer hadn’t decided on a set time as of yet. He did, however, favor the one he had just spoken. His eyes narrowed, after the lieutenant, growled, “No!”

He laughed. He liked that number even more, now. He leaned closes ensuring the lieutenant felt his breath against his ear. He smirked as he heard his grunt and then drawled, “You will strip, so you can put on a show for me and have your allowed orgasm, then I’ll lock you in your chastity, but how long you remain after my vacation, well that’s entirely up to you.”

====

Marcus gulped as Lucifer laughed. He had a sinking feeling, all day that he would be leaving here with his manhood locked tightly in chastity. A small part of him hoped the belt would help, but another part was freaking out, terrified his desires for Lucifer to become his lover would become amplified. 

He ground his ass into the mattress as he felt Lucifer’s breath against his flesh. He whimpered and spread his legs wider in response to his wanton body. He could feel the smirk against his skin after he grunted.

Marcus had known Lucifer expected him to get naked. He hadn’t anticipated masturbating for Lucifer, though. He prayed, he went limp after his allowed orgasm.

He wasn’t looking forward to discovering if he was correct in how painful wearing a chastity would be. He whimpered, before he gasped, “You still have five days left of your vacation!” He began to strip, knowing he had walked right into revealing he was counting down the days until Lucifer returned to Los Angeles.  
===

Lucifer imagined the lieutenant stripping for him. He could see the fine specimen laid out before him, glistening with semen and sweat. He was in desperate need of some release and adjusted his raging hard-on in his jeans. 

He would have to coax the lieutenant into performing a blow job after his show. He couldn’t do that today, and he would have to settle for his hand in the shower later. ‘I’m a good devil.’

Lucifer realized all bets were off the second the lieutenant touched him. He would allow the dam to break, and the truth would be set free. He wasn’t ready, and he doubted the lieutenant was either.

He was curious about the whimper, wondering if the lieutenant was nervous about performing. He smirked after the lieutenant answered his unspoken question. He couldn’t resist, purring, “You’re counting down the days to my return?”

====

Marcus was as naked as the day he was born when he reluctantly answered, “Yes, Lucifer, I am.” He might be required to answer, but he refused to volunteer more information. He couldn’t believe he was about to masturbate for the devil.

He moaned as a small squirt of semen landed on his coated stomach and abs. Leaning back against the pillow, he wrapped his hand around his shaft and started to squeeze and pump his length. He gulped as Lucifer instructed, “Go, nice and slow.”

Marcus kept the pace slow but steady. He wished Lucifer was naked, so he could see how his performance was making the devil rise. He squeezed his shaft harder and grunted, becoming desperate for an orgasm.

He was covered in a think layer of sweat as he pleaded, “Please..Lucifer…” He needed to increase the pace, so he could achieve an orgasm. He whimpered as he saw his shiny chastity out of the corner of his eye, just waiting for him.

Marcus grunted when he heard, “Cum for me!” He didn’t need Lucifer to tell him twice, and he squeezed and pumped his hand harder and faster along his shaft, desperate for release. He rocked his hips and spread his legs not caring he was giving the impression he wanted Lucifer to ram his cock into his ass.

He continued the motions of his hand as his climax ripped through him, responding to his thoughts of the devil joining with him. He could feel his semen coating his stomach and abs as he screamed, “Lucifer!” He felt back onto the mattress, his chest rising and falling while he panted for air.

Marcus whimpered, his shaft still hard and ready. He grunted as Lucifer gently tucked his erection inside his chastity, and he swallowed hard as he heard the lock click closed. He belonged to the devil now.

He woke with a start, and he sat up, gasping for air. He needed to be certain he had been indeed dreaming. He prayed his manhood wasn’t encased in chastity as he looked down at his erection, and he breathed a loud sigh of relief when he saw his flesh free of metal.

Marcus tried not to think about the fact his body covered in sweat and semen, which pointed out his multiple orgasms. He didn’t believe in hidden meaning in dreams. He surely didn’t secretly want Lucifer to lock him in chastity!

===

Lucifer was pleased the lieutenant was following his rules. He believed the dream version had made him wait for his answer. He would have to account for that in the future. 

He saw the small squirt and assumed the lieutenant was either nervous or had started. He felt there was no need to rush, so he instructed, “Go, nice and slow.” He had another reason, though.

Lucifer wanted the lieutenant to beg. He was disappointed the lieutenant hadn’t yet, and unfortunately, all good punishments must end. The sunrise was rapidly approaching, and he needed to be on his way.

He enjoyed the little grunts and whimpers slipping through the lieutenant’s lips. He would make him plead and beg much longer the next time. He was about as desperate as the lieutenant, but he hadn’t had an orgasm, either, maybe he was more desperate.

Lucifer was leaning toward becoming a bad devil. He couldn’t; he had breakfast with the Brat, and he couldn’t be late. He noticed the thin layer of sweat as the lieutenant begged, “Please…Lucifer…”

He bit into his lip to stifle his groan, and when he dared speak, he instructed, “Cum for me!” He hadn’t considered the downfall to this punishment. He’d punished himself too!

Lucifer watched his erection jump, and his hips thrust upward just before the lieutenant screamed his name. His own erection twitched within its confines. He wasn’t doing this with clothes on again. 

He made his escape after the lieutenant fell back to the mattress, knowing the dream version of him would be locking the lieutenant in chastity. He could watch, and the lieutenant wouldn't see him. He grinned evilly as the lieutenant woke, sat up, gasping, and checked to see if he was locked in chastity.

Lucifer smirked. He had every intention of locking the lieutenant in chastity and thought, “Soon, Cain!’ He realized after his thought he really needed to go.

He teleported to his hilltop property, disappointed he hadn’t gotten a chance to drop his hint about his bed, but he could hope the lieutenant decided to on his own. He looked in the box to see if he had caught another while he had been punishing the lieutenant and grinned. ‘Seems I killed two birds with one stone, maybe the Douche will make the lieutenant want to return.’


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

Marcus winced as he sat on the edge of his bed. He wanted to know how long before his ass would no longer be tender and swore it hurt more this morning than yesterday. He was disgusted his dick was still erect, feeling he should be limp from all the times he had ejaculated 

He couldn’t even recall his dream, but there was no denying the evidence. He grimaced while he looked down at his stomach and abdomen, unwillingly admitting, he obviously enjoyed every moment. He was like a hormonal teenager, and he had to get control before Lucifer returned from vacation!

Marcus stomped out of his bedroom, thoroughly annoyed that he was forming the habit of needing to jerk off in the shower in the morning. He refused to think about how he had the same problem at night too. He was blaming Lucifer. He hadn’t had this problem until he met him. 

He angrily started preparing the coffee, so his morning java could brew while he was in the shower. He glanced at the pizza box after he pressed the on-button, and he could have sworn it was facing the door. Shrugging his shoulders, he thought, ‘Maybe, I turned it after I closed the box?’

Marcus adjusted the water, deciding he wasn’t bothering taking a cold shower. He didn’t honestly believe taking one seemed to work, and he didn’t care to be standing with an erection, and his teeth chattering. Closing the shower curtain, he moved underneath the warm spray.

He wrapped his hand around his erection and started to pump. He groaned while squeezing his shaft, he’d only begun, but he already felt desperate. It wasn’t fair, after the state, he’d discovered his body in when he woke-up.

Marcus obviously had multiple orgasm lat night, so he should be sated and satisfied. Hell, he should be limp, definitely, not painfully hard and practically begging for another orgasm. He growled, blaming Lucifer his problem started with the devil!

He twisted his hand, annoyed he couldn’t recall his dream. He had a feeling if he could he’d blow his load right then and there. He squeezed and pumped his hand harder and faster along his shaft as he suspected what he had to do.

Marcus needed to think about Lucifer. He whimpered, Lucifer was never far from his thoughts, so he was already doing that, and his orgasm was just out of reach. Maybe, visualizing Lucifer with him in the shower would achieve his objective.

He imagined his hand belonged to Lucifer, and he did desire Lucifer to be twisting, squeezing, and pumping his erection. A louder whimper mixed with the droplets of water as his shaft twitched and a small spurt come out. He had the devil teasing and taunting him without touching him. 

Marcus could picture Lucifer bringing him to the edge, but then again, Lucifer was all about fulfilling one’s desires. He was the problem, and he had been celibate for too long. Maybe, all those orgasms had been too much for his system.

He moaned as his shaft jumped and pulsed, but once again, only a small flow of semen. He should be thankful. At least, he didn’t require the devil, personally, giving him an orgasm. 

Marcus had no sooner completed that thought when he realized what he had done. He cursed, "Fuck me!” He better not have just jinxed himself!

He couldn’t take teetering right there on edge, and his whimpery moan echoed off the tub enclosure. He didn’t want to admit what he truly desired, but he required a full-fledged orgasm. He wasn’t into pain, and this was beyond painful, it was agony.

Marcus visualized Lucifer standing behind him and slowly pushing his shaft into his virgin ass. Oh god, he’d been dreaming about having sex with Lucifer! He felt weak in the knees when his semen finally exploded from his erection.

He panted for air and almost fell on his ass. He tried to banish all thoughts of Lucifer from his mind while he reached for a washcloth and the soap. He was finally limp and wanted to stay that way!

Marcus formed a thick lather, not wanting to miss a spot of his flesh with soap. He wanted to scrub the evidence away, even though the water had, while he’d been fighting with his body. He hesitated when he reached his manhood, afraid any touch would reignite his insatiable desires for the devil.

He breathed in, thoroughly annoyed, and snapped, “This is ridiculous!” He gently moved the washcloth over his penis, refusing to believe Lucifer had that much power over his body. Tossing the cloth aside, he stepped under the spray, considering once again some kind of exposure.

Marcus had no idea he was correct. His shot of the Incubus venom hadn’t completely worked its way out of his system. He sighed as he reached for the shampoo.

He rinsed his hair as he thought, ‘I’m just horny!’ His mind started to wander to the devil responsible, and he growled, “No!” He refused to spend another day sitting in a chair while he was harder than a rock.

Marcus intended to enjoy the rest of his morning. Shutting off the water, he opened the shower curtain and grabbed a towel. He was relieved to see his manhood was still limp and prayed he remained soft as he stepped out of the tub and dried off. 

He had the towel loosely wrapped around his waist as he walked into his kitchen. He poured coffee into his mug, planning on enjoying his morning cup with a slice of pizza. Sitting down at the table, he opened the box, swearing he had taken the slices from different spots.

Marcus shook his head while he took a slice. He took a bite as he thought, ‘Right! Lucifer drugged my pizza and switched it for another.” He was trying to find problems where there weren’t any, and he was still thinking about him!

He wanted to bang his head on the table. He hadn’t gone five minutes without finding some way to bring him into his thoughts. Glancing at the clock, he hoped he had better luck at work.

==== 

Lucifer wasn’t pleased that his good devilishness had resulted in a handjob in the shower. It wasn't something he did. He was the devil, and he could easily find someone to pleasure him.

He did achieve an orgasm, but suspected, the one he would have gotten would have been even better. He groaned. He shouldn’t be thinking about him now, and he locked away the truth.

Lucifer couldn’t partake in the real fun; the man wasn’t his Cain. He had been justified in his punishment, and shouldn’t feel bad. It wasn't his fault the lieutenant would be a tad hornier this morning. 

He was supposed to be enjoying his vacation, and he had a devilish idea. He could continue to torment the lieutenant while sending him a peace offering. He would make the lieutenant think he had a secret admirer. 

Lucifer scrolled through the pages until he found the lavender dreams' bouquet. It was perfect, teasing about his dreams and hinting someone admired him. He scheduled, the florist to deliver his bouquet, before, the lieutenant arrived at the precinct. 

He smirked, wishing he could be in the office when the lieutenant saw his bouquet of elegant dark Lisianthus and pale lilac rose blooms with canary and periwinkle lilies in a colored flared glass vase. He could practically hear the other officers whispering about who had sent the eye-catching flower display. He could enjoy his breakfast with the brat free of guilt. 

==== 

Dan made his second trip to the coffee maker since he arrived at the precinct. He yawned, once more, wondering if eating that pizza that he found at Lucifer’s had been a good idea. He never had a problem with Vinne’s pizza before.

He sipped his coffee as he speculated. It was some twisted Karma for his good deed. Mazikeen hadn't asked him to check the property, but he had anyway.

Dan could admit, he had ulterior motives for his second trip. He didn’t like Pierce, and he thought the man was the complete opposite of what Ella had labeled him. Mr. Sweetie Pants was more like Mr. Tight Jeans, and he wanted the attention of one, Lucifer Morningstar.

He had to be right! What other reason would Pierce have for breaking into Lucifer’s home? He had hoped to catch his new boss snooping through Lucifer’s things. 

Dan might not be able to tell anyone, but he would have ammunition on Pierce. He technically already did, but he wanted to catch him in the act. He needed something more concrete!

He had been disappointed when he didn’t notice the motorcycle, but he assumed Pierce might have stashed his ride somewhere else, or he had just missed him. He found the pizza box sitting on Lucifer’s kitchen counter, and he just assumed Pierce made himself at home. Pierce must be planning on coming back later.

Dan did find it bizarre that there were three slices thrown on top, but he took one of the pieces still connected. Pierce owed him that much after all the namecalling. He felt drowsy once he finished the slice, but he hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. 

He nearly fell asleep behind the wheel on the way to work. Luckily, he recovered, before, he crashed, but he was still having the worst morning. He noticed Pierce walking toward his office, and thought, ‘Maybe, mine’s better than his.’

====

Marcus gripped his helmet tighter as he walked downstairs and noticed a few of his officers looking at him. He had tolerated the precinct gathering for his arrival but honestly didn’t like being the center of attention. This morning, he swore his officers were watching him. 

He even felt like a couple of patrol officers were talking about him. He hadn’t done anything to merit their attention, and his co-workers shouldn’t know what he had done yesterday unless the Douche squealed like a pig. 

Marcus might not be able to blame the Douche, but believed he had to be careful. He couldn’t give the Douche a reason to become a tattletale. He had a fan in Miss Lopez, so she wouldn’t be an option, but he couldn’t rule out Decker.

He had no intention of favoring the Douche, but he would need to be a little nicer. He could pronounce his name correctly and grind his teeth after he spoke. He would hate every second, though.

Marcus generally arrived before his officers, but he was half an hour late today. It was his own fault. He had decided to enjoy a second cup of coffee. He had deserved to relax for a few more minutes after his morning. 

He scowled. The devil had found his way into his thoughts once more. He needed to get to work to keep his focus.

Marcus was heading to get another cup of coffee until he noticed the Douche over by the coffee maker. He beelined for his office and breathed in after he walked through the doorway. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the bouquet on his desk.

He had found the reason for the looks and whispers, but he was perplexed. He didn’t have friends or a significant other, and it wasn’t a special occasion. Why had someone sent him flowers? 

Marcus either had a secret admirer, or someone was playing a joke on him. He grabbed the small envelope and read, Lt. Marcus Pierce. He removed the card and discovered a plain white card with a description of the bouquet lavender dreams.

He flipped the card over but found no signature or name. He wanted to know who had sent the bloody flowers! He couldn’t even find a company name on the card.

Marcus instantaneously wanted to blame Lucifer. He was attempting to have a devil free morning and refused to allow his thoughts to go there. Sitting down at his desk, he groaned as he bumped and irritated the sensitive spot.

He couldn’t understand why someone sent him flowers. He was disgusted, that name, reminded him of his dreams, and he tossed the card onto his desk. Staring at the arrangement of elegant dark Lisianthus and pale lilac rose blooms with canary and periwinkle lilies in a colored flared glass vase, he doubted the bouquet was cheap.

Marcus thought he might be able to Google the name of the bouquet. He could possibly find the right company, but he didn’t have a reason to acquire the name of the person. Maybe, he could ask his officers if anyone had seen the delivery.

He didn’t want to spend his morning hunting for his secret admirer. He could be playing right into their hands. He sighed, knowing who he truly desired to blame!

====

Ella generally was the second person to arrive at the precinct, and she was surprised when she didn’t find the lieutenant in his office. She hadn’t been looking or brought in anything special. She wasn’t but doubted anyone would believe her.

She couldn’t help that she thought the lieutenant was amazing. She couldn’t understand why no one else had the same opinion. What wasn’t there to like?

Ella had noticed the lieutenant had spent a lot of time talking with Lucifer. He was probably interested because his partner was Chloe Decker. He’d been curious about their consultant.

She had considered another possibility, though, maybe, the lieutenant was gay. She didn’t see anything wrong with same-sex couples. She had to admit, Lucifer and the lieutenant would make a cute couple.

Ella had heard the lieutenant mispronounce Dan’s last name, but it could have been an innocent mistake. She wasn’t making excuses for him! She sighed, knowing everyone would think she was doing just that.

She wanted to argue their consultant had long before their lieutenant arrived. Lucifer called Dan the Douche. So, if Lucifer could, why couldn’t their lieutenant?

Ella could point out the lieutenant let her bury poor Leo. He could have said no. She did realize he might have agreed because poor Leo would have stunk up the evidence room.

She kept quiet, feeling everyone would misunderstand her appreciation. She had learned her lesson with the donuts. She hadn’t forgotten the looks Decker or Espinoza had given her. 

Ella hadn’t meant to come off as a brown-noser, but she couldn’t help how she felt about the man. She had believed she was the only one happy with his transfer until this morning. She had been heading to get a cup of coffee when she almost ran smack dab into a delivery man.

She had practically drooled while she looked at the beautiful dark Lisianthus and pale lilac rose blooms with canary and periwinkle lilies in a colored flared glass vase. She was stunned when the man asked, “Do you know where I can find a lieutenant Marcus Pierce?” She had assumed Guerin sent the bouquet to Chloe.

Ella explained that the lieutenant wasn’t in yet and directed him to leave the bouquet in his office. She was curious about who had sent the flowers, and she had heard her fellow officers whispering. Another officer must have seen the man put the arrangement in the lieutenant’s office. 

She sighed. All it had taken was one officer to tell another, and it was all over the precinct. She nervously glanced at Decker’s desk, knowing she would be the first person Decker considered, but she was innocent. How could she convince her?

====

Chloe wasn’t one to listen to rumors, but she hadn’t been able to avoid overhearing this morning. The precinct was just buzzing with talk of the lieutenant receiving a large bouquet. She was curious about the arrangement and tempted to peek in the office, but decided to wait.

She sat sipping her coffee, pondering who sent them. She looked over at the forensic lab while she considered Ella. Her coworker did have a thing for him, but she didn’t believe Ella would go from donuts to flowers. 

Chloe did have one other culprit in mind, though. Did her partner have the flowers delivered? Was Lucifer continuing their demented flirting from afar?

She already concluded the lieutenant was interested in Lucifer. He had spent far more time speaking with Lucifer than anyone else, and he had made an excuse to acquire Lucifer’s number. He had even called Lucifer, claiming her partner needed an alibi.

Chloe didn’t appreciate his excuse. It had put her in the hot seat with Lucifer, and she was surprised Lucifer hadn’t called her back yet. She could only conclude, Lucifer might have been distracted by something else.

She had noticed when the lieutenant slipped out during the middle of the day. She couldn’t shake her nagging suspicion the lieutenant had been snooping at the hilltop property. It amplified when Dan ran an errand.

Chloe was privy to some information about that security system. A second code was required, and Lucifer had installed hidden cameras throughout his home. So anyone breaking or even keeping an eye on the property would be caught on candid camera.

She was the only one besides Lucifer, who had the code. She could see Lucifer, messing with the lieutenant after the fact, which was why she believed Lucifer might have taken to the lieutenant, too. Lucifer was more than likely the one who sent the bouquet.

Chloe wouldn’t object, but the lieutenant needed to remember Lucifer was her partner. She didn’t want anything to jeopardize her working relationship or friendship. She was only stuck with Dan until Lucifer returned, and imagined the lieutenant might even be counting the days. 

She was almost finished with her coffee when the lieutenant came out of his office. She thought it was strange he waited until Dan left the break room. Looking up at Dan, she asked, “Is that your third cup?”

====

Dan nodded. He hated how observant his ex-wife was some times. He tried to stifle a yawn before, he answered, “Yes, I just can’t stay awake.”

He pulled back the chair and sat down. He couldn’t mention why he’d gone to check on the property. He almost groaned as he admitted, “I started to feel drowsy, right after, I snagged a piece of pizza from a box on Lucifer’s counter.”

Dan did have ulterior motives, and he couldn’t reveal that Pierce was the one who left the pizza. It had to be Pierce when Lucifer was out of town. He didn’t understand how a pizza could make him tired, and he grumbled, “I know, I shouldn’t have taken a slice, but it was Vinnie’s pepperoni and sausage.”

He needed to get the caffeine to work! He didn’t want to take the remainder of the day off, but he wasn’t in any condition to work, either. He hated the fact he might have to speak to Pierce. 

====

Chloe was intrigued. She was more convinced than ever that the lieutenant was actually Cain, and he had accessed the security system. She wasn’t supposed to know about Cain, but she did.

She didn’t believe all the biblical and devil bull-crap. She was on the borderline after learning aliens existed, but seeing was believing. She certainly wasn’t about to test the theory Cain was immortal.

Chloe didn’t intend to confront the lieutenant, but she might have to. She would know more after she’d spoken with Lucifer. She was hoping the Brat kept him too busy.

She didn’t think Dan was an intended target, but she could see Lucifer playing a prank on him. Dan had gotten mixed up in whatever twisted game Lucifer and Cain were playing. Shaking her head, she quirked, “You are aware there is a second code for that security system?”

Chloe smirked. The lieutenant was taking his sweet time getting coffee. She had learned a thing or two from her partner and said, “It shuts down the cameras, so Lucifer is aware of anyone at his house.” 

She watched the lieutenant practically stomp into his office. She probably shouldn’t have mentioned a second code and hoped he didn’t plan to call Lucifer. She was already in hot water.

==== 

Marcus was having a hard time keeping his thoughts away from Lucifer. He was relieved when he saw the Douche finally leave the break room. He could attempt a distraction with coffee.

He was pouring his coffee when he overheard the Douche. He sighed as he set the coffee pot back down, knowing he wouldn’t be successful. His thoughts were already venturing there.

Marcus had kept a tight lockdown on his Lucifer ones most of the morning. He wasn’t using the caffeine to stay awake, but he had that issue last night. He had felt drowsy after his first bite of pizza., and he planned to look through the two photo albums.

He had been forced to alter his plans but had no intention of doing that tonight. He could return the two, once he looked through each one, and exchange for some others. He had a whole wall full of Lucifer’s past to explore.

Marcus nearly dropped his mug when the Douche mention where he found the pizza. He couldn’t understand why Lucifer would have pizza at his house when Lucifer was supposed to be in Manhattan! Dan assumed I ordered it!

He clenched his free hand after he heard the toppings. He had ordered the same pizza and didn’t believe it was a coincidence. Had Lucifer drugged his pizza?

Marcus could check with Vinne’s pizzeria. Maybe the owner owed the devil a favor. He had eaten a slice this morning and felt fine. Maybe, he was wrong.

He narrowed his eyes as he wondered if Lucifer switched the boxes. He doubted the pizza was still there. He was contemplating, leaving real quick to see when Chloe mentioned a second code.

Marcus didn’t have another code, and he was positive, he had disarmed the alarm. He nearly dropped his mug when Chloe mentioned hidden cameras. Lucifer had been watching him.

He swallowed hard, feeling his blood rush to his genitals. He should be happy, he had managed to go this long without an erection, but he couldn’t do another day of sitting at a desk wanting the devil! He practically stomped into his office.

Marcus glared at the bouquet on his desk, believing Lucifer was the one who sent them. Lucifer was taunting him about his dreams. He was more than a little tempted to call Lucifer, but then he had a better idea.

He would use those cameras. He would practically dare the devil to come to him. Wonder how Lucifer will like me stealing his bed?

Marcus was a tad leery of his plan. He could very well end up with his penis encased in chastity for taunting the devil. But he could prove, Lucifer wasn’t staying in Manhattan at night.

He nibbled on his bottom lip, wondering how long Lucifer would keep him locked in one. He would solve his problem with control. Did he want to tempt Lucifer?

Marcus had plenty of time before nightfall. He did truly like the idea of sleeping in the devil’s bed. He just wasn’t sure he wanted the consequences that would follow.

====

Lucifer had such a wonderful morning, but he wasn’t enjoying his argument with the Brat. He couldn't agree to go out for breakfast. It was too dangerous.

He could be recognized by Nicholas, which meant he would be putting the Brat in danger. He didn’t care if his invulnerably worked, now. His answer was no.

Lucifer would cook anything his heart desired. He realized the Brat wasn’t used to him saying no. He sighed after the Brat announced, he was packing his car.

He had several more days before it was time to return to Los Angeles. He doubted Rath would be pleased, but the Brat was twelve now. He could understand the Brat felt like a prisoner.

Lucifer scowled as Rath walked into the kitchen, followed by Harley. He didn’t trust the damphire and couldn’t understand why his best friend brought the bimbo here. He was tempting her with the power the Brat possessed.

He was relieved when Harley decided to make a hasty exit. He waited a few moments before he declared, “Your son wants to go to Los Angeles, now!” He watched Rath nod, before, he responded, “Luci, my son has wanted to live with you for years. You’re the one making excuses to remain the full time cause Cain is in Los Angeles, now.”

Lucifer wanted to deny his accusation. He poured another mug of coffee as he retorted, “Well, the Brat said he was packing my car.” He might just have to cut his vacation short.

He frowned. He had been arguing about safety, and the Brat was loading his car with boxes. Downing his coffee, he grumbled, “I better go help him.”

====

Kellian didn’t want Lucifer to cook him breakfast. He wanted to go to the diner. He wasn’t used to his godfather saying no. 

He wouldn’t have a Skin attack him out in the open. He was tired of always needing someone with him. He was a teenager, not a baby. 

Kellian sensed Harley seconds before he saw her with his dad. He could tolerate any of the other ones, but she had a thing for powers. He had to stay with Ava last night because Harley was here, and he wasn’t about to tempt her, now.

He doubted Lucifer would be pleased, but he wanted to leave. He didn’t see why Lucifer wanted to wait until the end of his vacation, either. He was going to force his hand and snapped, “I’m going to pack your car. I want to go to Los Angeles!”

Kellian considered jetting to Los Angeles to see Cain. He was safer with him, and Lucifer wouldn’t be killing Harley. He ducked into his room instead to finish packing his stuff.

He couldn’t help but smirk when he heard his dad. He was pushing his protectors together, and he hoped that Cain continued to believe Lucifer wouldn’t cut his vacation short. Cain was in for a rude awakening if Lucifer caught him.

Kellian hoped Cain had decided to be bold. He suspected the devilish business last night had been something to do with Cain. He hoped Cain was at the house when they arrived.

====

Lucifer helped the Brat pack his car. He’d say his goodbyes and hit the road, secretly hoping Cain was in his bed when he arrived. He figured if he drove all night, he would be able to show Cain what happens when you tempt the devil too much.

He pushed those thoughts aside as he stood on the balcony on top of Regiorum, a night club with a set up reflecting Lux. He hadn't done his yearly ritual of staring at a constellation in the night sky. Every year, he asked, did dear old dad know about the five planets, before, he created those stars? 

It was a duplicate of a planet formation in a whirlwind galaxy billions of light-years away. He couldn’t recall the names of all the others but the one at the bottom he had memorized. It was Antar. The home planet of his best friend, and the Brat’s biological father.

Lucifer had escaped from hell in 1969, and he had planned to have as much fun as he possibly could before his father’s favorite son dragged him back. He had his fill of women, bur strangely he had avoided indulging in males.

Barely clothed after a week-long orgy, he walked along a sandy beach when two men and two women approached him. He assumed the foursome wanted to make a deal with the devil. He expected Amenadiel would be along shortly to do his angelic duty.

The man with long sandy hair stepped forward as he said, “We are the Royal Four from Antar, and I am General Rath Pave.”

Lucifer laughed, believing the man must have escaped a psycho ward. He also considered the man had taken one to many drugs. He blinked, shocked by the sudden and drastic change as he saw the man’s eyes turn pitch black, becoming void of any white in his eyes. 

He studied the man, wondering, ‘how Rath had changed his eyes? ’He had outlawed human possession and if a demon dared disobey him! He was the King of Hell no one disobeyed him!

Rath smirked, before, he purred, “I have a proposition for you, Samuel the Light-bringer. Or is it the fallen one? Or do you prefer to be called Lucifer Morningstar?”

Lucifer became even more intrigued. How did this man or alien know all his names? What could he possible have to offer him? Was he another helpless Satan worshipper?

Rath chuckled, “A seer. Freedom. Luci. No!I will not worship you!”

Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn’t said his questions or smart-aleck comment out loud. He didn’t know what a seer was, liked, no loved the idea of freedom, and he could easily become friends with this alien.

He realized these aliens must have powers, and Rath must be mind reading. What do I have to lose? He noted how Rath cocked his eyebrow at him, almost mockingly, and shrugged his shoulders. He had everything to gain by listening. 

Lucifer was surprised his goodie two-shoes brother wasn’t already there. His brother was unable to locate him due to interference from the smaller female known as Ava. Amenadiel was experiencing something called a mind-warp. 

He realized Rath must have learned patience. After all, Rath waited for him to be sexual satisfied. He studied the alien, suspecting Rath enjoyed woman as much he did. He could have many parties, sharing those women. 

Lucifer chuckled when Rath smirked at him. He was the devil and believed he had just found his kindred soul and soon to be best friend. He started to reconsider when Rath taunted, “The last female you enjoyed was when you tempted Eve in the garden of Eden?

He huffed. He had escaped from time to time after he had fallen, but Rath was correct. He had been the snake that had tempted Eve. He was curious and wanted to know, ‘What did Eve have to do with any of this?’

Lucifer frowned when Rath ignored his unspoken question and asked, ‘Your orgy didn’t include any men did it?” He couldn’t deny, he had no desire to include men in his sexual romp. He couldn’t put his finger on why but suspected Rath had been told by this seer.

He continued to walk down the beach with Rath, pondering why when suddenly he had an Epiphany. Eve had two sons named Cain and Able. Cain murdered Able, become the first murderer, cursed by god to walk the earth for all eternity, and Able was the first inhabitant of hell.

Lucifer had never visited Able in his cell, but his demons did enjoy torturing Able over and over. He started to get a bad feeling that his father had some twisted plan for the first fallen and the first murder. Shaking his head no, he said, “I won’t do my father’s bidding!”

He narrowed his eyes when Rath pointed toward the purple haired female and asked, “Do you want to end our discussion?” Shaking his head no, he sighed. He didn’t want to go back to hell, so he’d just avoid Cain at all costs.

Lucifer sighed. His time for avoiding Cain was coming to an end. He and the Brat were about to hit the road and if he times it right. He might just catch Cain in his bed in the morning. 

He could think about the rest while he was on the road. He sure hoped the Douche had tempted the lieutenant into doing something rash. He would be in for one hell of a surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Chloe wasn’t sure Dan should remain at work. She was debating on speaking with the lieutenant when Ella wandered over to her desk. Looking up at her, she said, “I know you didn’t send the bouquet.”

She didn’t want to insight gossip, or she would have voiced her suspicion on who had. She sighed when Ella asked, “Do you know if he’s seeing anyone?” Shaking her head no, she retorted, “If this is where you suggest, I’d have great chemistry with him, don’t.”

Chloe believed the only person their boss was interested in was Lucifer. She wasn’t about to play matchmaker or interfere unless Lucifer tried to stick his nose in her relationship. She would have issues with the lieutenant if he tried to poach her partner away from her.

She fiddled with a folder as she explained, “I’ve been dating Guerin for about six months, and I’m introducing him to Trixie, tonight.” She couldn’t keep asking Dan to take Trixie and hoped Trixie took to Guerin like she had Lucifer. She was a tad nervous, Trixie just adored Lucifer, but he was just a friend.

===

Ella was a bit surprised and rendered speechless. Was she that predictable? She hadn’t had any suspects in mind, just wanted everyone to know she wasn’t his secret admirer.

She couldn’t help but wonder who Chloe suspected. She wasn’t one to gossip, well maybe a little, but she adored the lieutenant. It wasn’t like she was spreading rumors by asking, “Do you know if he’s seeing anyone?”

Ella blinked. She hadn’t been about to suggest the lieutenant and Chloe, but she might have before she’d learned about her boyfriend. She didn’t know how serious the two were, and she was putting her money on the lieutenant and Lucifer now.

She hadn’t noticed the lieutenant interact with anyone other than Lucifer. The lieutenant could have been dating someone, too. She didn’t know and honestly was none of her business but was curious.

Ella thought the lieutenant would be a good catch, but she might be considered bias. She was about to say more when Chloe explained. She hoped to meet Guerin in person and figured she night at the Brat’s birthday bash when Lucifer returned from vacation.

She was surprised Dan was so quiet. She hoped he didn’t hate the idea of Guerin meeting his daughter. Dan looked like he might pass out, but had already put her foot in her mouth once and decided to make a retreat as she declared, “Cool, I hope everything works out for you.”

=====

Chloe frowned, realizing she had probably hurt Ella’s feelings. She hadn’t meant to be snippy. She wasn’t as enthusiastic about the lieutenant as her.

She couldn’t reveal her suspicions to her. Ella was in the dark about the whole alien mumbo jumbo. She only had her information because of what happened at her home.

Chloe nodded, and she said, “Thanks.” She glanced at Dan concerned he had fallen asleep, missing her reveal about dinner with Guerin, Trixie, and her. Sighing, she considering once more speaking with the lieutenant. 

====

Marcus had managed to assign everyone, but Decker and Espinoza a case. Grabbing the file, he headed out of his office to escape the damn bouquet on his desk. He considered sending the Douche home when he saw him. 

He wouldn’t hassle the Douche if he asked. He wasn’t giving the Douche a pass because he’d busted him. Handing the case file to Decker, he said, “We have a murdered comedian that accused his partner, Bobby Lowe of stealing his jokes.”

Marcus bit his tongue to keep from snarking the Douche shouldn’t drive. He tasted blood as he considered he might have eaten the same pizza. He had eaten three slices compared to the one the Douche had.

He started toward his office but decided to jet over to the hilltop property. He wanted Ella to analyze the toppings. He could easily manipulate her into running a few lab tests. 

Marcus breathed in. He wasn’t pleased when he discovered the pizza box was gone. He counted to ten while he thought about giving Lucifer the finger.

He had something else better in mind and smirked before he exited the kitchen. He intended to set a devil’s trap of his own to catch Lucifer. He had to be certain his plan wouldn’t backfire.

===

Lucifer had said his farewells, before, he and the Brat climbed into his car. He was heading down the interstate back to Los Angeles, and he intended to drive straight home. He chatted with the Brat for a good portion of the drive, but now he was thinking about when he first met his father.

He had listened to Rath tell their story. There were two ships during the Roswell crash in 1947, only the second flew right by during the commotion, landing in a remote area of Manhattan, New York. Their Enemies shot down that ship, and on the second ship were their pods with their essences and cloned bodies.

There was a plot to take the throne from King Zan by Khivar, and Princess Vilandra let his men into the palace. We were all killed, and our race cloned our bodies, putting our essence into these bodies. Two sets created, and a great debate will go on for years, maybe centuries about which set is rightfully Royal blood, but ours is.

The second set created to be decoys have human DNA but without a memory transfer and are hidden in the Roswell desert. Those clones will hatch twenty years from now. A powerful seer predicted their names and events before his death. 

Max and Isabel Evans will be adopted into a nice home while the other his doppelganger will be shuffled through the foster system until Michael Guerin ends up with Hank Whitmore. An abusive mean drunk that keeps him around for the money. 

We secured the crystal for the Granolith, but Nasedo removed the pod, containing Tess Harding. We were attempting to prevent her from murdering Alex Whitman with her powers. But it is inevitable she will turn his brain to Swiss cheese when she forces him to decode their destiny book using a super-computer in Los Cruses.

Her crime will not be entirely her fault. Nasedo will raise her, and his loyalty is to Khivar. He promised Khivar he would deliver the heads of the royal four on a silver platter.

Our attempt has led us to the belief the five plants will not allow us to attempt to alter the timeline. We have also considered the possibility the consequences could be more drastic. Something called the butterfly effect.

He didn’t care for the power the five planets held even with billions of light-years between their galaxies. Our technology is far more advanced than Earth’s, and the Kings of each planet can make a human an emissary. A human becomes their puppet through a brain whammy until the connection is severed.

Currently, he had no way of stopping those Kings, but he had a plan that would force their hands. He intended to discuss that at a later date. He did know of one King Larek that would make an arrangement with his emissary, making theirs’ a two-way street. 

He attempted to get back on track, revealing the four had stayed hidden in plain-sight living among locals, but their protector had ditched them. The coward was a shape-shifter and had assumed the name, Kal Langley. He had discovered Langley was a big-shot movie producer living in California. 

Kal had no desire to use his powers, and he posed no threat to humans but could prove useful in the future. Zan blackmailed him into giving a sizable amount of money, which Zan could have easily turned into an order. Mainly the future heir to the throne held power over a shifter, and Langley had to obey whether he wanted or not.

Khivar sent the third ship in 1950 that landed near Coppers Summit, Arizona. He gave the aliens two missions to find the royal four and the Granolith. Your atmosphere is toxic to this species, but that didn’t stop those aliens from harvesting humans in that town into husks. 

We have only found one disadvantage. Their husks don’t do well in the heat, making their flesh peel like a snake. It’s why we call them Skins.

Their leader is Nickolas Crawford. He is Khivar second in command and responsible for killing us in our first life. He is ruthless and kills his own, but will only attack if he knows he is going to win.

He estimated the whole town as many as three thousand, but not all are loyal to Khivar. He laughed, some actually worship him, believing, the General should be the rightful King. He doesn’t want the throne, only wants to prevent Khivar from enslaving Earth.

Lucifer had been enraged. Those souls were stuck in purgatory, unable to cross into heaven or hell. His father refused to allow any to crossover.

He had intently listened as Rath suggested, “I have a proposition for you, Luci. I will seal the gates of hell for you, giving you your freedom, and you create a separate section of hell to torture Skins.” He really liked the idea of torturing those responsible for those poor souls stuck in purgatory. Maybe, he could even convince dad after he killed all the Skins that everyone who waited deserved to go to heaven.

Lucifer admitted Rath had him. He desired freedom, and he wanted to torture every last one of those Skins. He wanted to know what else that seer had told him.

He smirked. He rather liked the idea of forming a friendship as strong as brothers when his own brother merely dropped him off in hell. He couldn’t dispute the fact he wasn’t alone in the universe when he was speaking to an alien. He curiously asked, ‘What else did your seer tell you?”

Rath smirked. He breathed in, before, he answered, “I will meet the last son of Krypton in Metropolis and joke with you about something you will tell me is forbidden. Nine months later, you will free Tess Harding to save my son. On the night of the super blood moon, Kellian will turn twelve, and fate will bring him to you.”

Lucifer huffed. He wasn’t even going to attempt to figure out no damn riddle. He had no intention of looking for Cain, either.

He changed the subject asking about powers, but in the back of his mind, he was still thinking about that riddle. Their powers, included telekinesis, teleportation, manipulation of molecular structure, healing, mind-warping, dream-walking, aura reading, shield, blowing objects up, mind reading, and cloaking. He laughed when Amenadiel was finally able to see him but went flying with the flick of the wrist.

Lucifer headed to Manhattan, got drunk, and then, he deciphered the riddle. A man couldn’t have a baby! He stumbled into Rath’s room and grumbled, “I can’t see myself with a brat!”

Rath chuckled, unwrapping the blonde from around his body as he said, “That’s funny, considering you will give him that nickname.” He sighed, before, he continued, “Kal-El hasn’t even been born yet.” Slipping on his pants, he suggested, “Maybe, you should stay away from Chicago.”

Lucifer eyed the blonde, thinking Rath must have worn her out. He wouldn’t have minded tapping her. He was trying to keep his mind off the fact Rath had mentioned Cain again.

Rath chuckled, before, he said, “Ya interested in one I pick up, ya should mention it, before, Iz gives the b’tch an alien orgasm.”

Lucifer shook his head, and he didn’t believe, giving that type of orgasm was fair. Shouldn’t the devil give a woman a better orgasm than an alien? He voiced his concern as he asked, “Are those addictive?" 

He smirked, having a brilliant idea. He was thrilled when Rath agreed, and their completion began between the two to prove whether women choose an alien or a devil for the best orgasms. He took pictures before and after their sexual romps. 

Lucifer tucked those pictures safely away in photo albums with comments from each blonde. He had labeled point system underneath each image of A and D with other comments of his own written in Latin. Their competition continued for years in Manhattan, and when he moved to Los Angeles in 1980 continued there.

He bought several properties and opened a night club Lux. It was the same design as a club in Manhattan named Regiorum. He kept in touch with his best friend and had Maze but missed Zan and Ava, but he had never trusted Lonnie.

He wasn't happy when the predictions about the second set began to unfold, and he wished, he and the other had found ways to prevent the events. He had begun to see how the other planets refused to allow interference. He wanted to find a way to stop the brain whammies of the emissaries.

Lucifer prepared since he created the special section, and the time finally came. He tossed Lonnie or Vilandra into her cell after she attempted to kill Zan. He had wanted to throw her in long before, but she hadn't shown her true colors until the first summoning. 

He was amused by the great debate. Which set was the actual royal four? It was indisputable; the answer was the New York aliens. 

Lucifer began to think about their original plan to keep moving the Brat from Manhattan to Los Angeles every few months, except for the year after his birth when he'd had the Brat. Lonnie was the one to blame, and she must have told Nickolas Crawford about the prediction. He had waited too long to lock her up.

The planets but mainly Khivar wanted proof the General Rathme Pave had a son, and there was an heir to the throne. Someone finally caught wind the Brat did indeed exist. He glanced at the Brat as he thought, 'The Brat will stay with me indefinitely.'

Lucifer had been prepared for some time and breathed in, realized the line in the riddle wasn’t about the Brat. The Brat had been watching someone that night when he looked over the balcony. Fate will bring him to you!

He gripped the steer-wheel tighter, recalling how Rath had said, "Fate wouldn't be denied." On the eve of the super blood moon, the Kryptonian would finally shed the blood he should have on the night his son was born. It would be more painful, and more intense than his actual labor, twelve years ago. 

If Kal-El were of another species, those fragments would have killed him. But in his case, the radiation from the sun had protected him, and then he would endure a miscarriage. Afterward, unfortunately, he might be able to put the pieces together and determine why. 

Immediately after the moon set, his body would begin to prepare for his next impregnation. He could endure years of heat cycles due to scarring before he could conceive again. After all, his doppelganger had to be prepared to bear a Nephilim.

Lucifer had attempted to argue Nephilim were forbidden. He sighed when Rath countered with how he’d had never had any problems with those things in his past. He ended up revealing, their mother always died during childbirth.

He wasn’t the only fallen angel, but he had been the only one given a devil face and kept his wings. Gabriel, Raphael, Ariel, Selaphiel, Jegudiel, Azazel, and Barachiel were just a few that had rebelled and lost their wings after the fall. His siblings had abandoned him to enjoy the pleasure of wine, food, women, and men.

Lucifer had been locked in hell while his siblings fathered babies with countless women. The mother never survived childbirth. It was a death sentence.

His father caused the great flood, know by humans as Noah’s arch, to destroy those Nephilim children. He didn’t know if his father was justified. Yes, those children would become powerful, and endure the constant battle between their human and angelic natures', but plenty of creatures with powers could control their abilities.

Lucifer realized his siblings had survived the great flood and suspected the cowards hid behind ruins, fearful their brother Michael would judge their prior crimes and inflict judgement. He hated to inform those fallen, but that was his job now. He’d be the one carting their asses to hell. 

He didn’t know if there were more Nephilim and hoped his siblings hadn’t created more. He had been very careful not to father any. He didn’t want to have any death of women on his conscious. 

Lucifer often wondered if these other creatures had come from his siblings that had fallen. He might not punish those siblings, but he would take his others straight to hell. He intended to give those women justice.

He thought about how Rath claimed his father had created him to rebel. He had once made a choice to rebel and followed that path, but he had taken a different one the day he shook his best friend’s hand. He had unknowing agreed to his fated and foretold destiny to become the protector of his godson. 

=====

Marcus wasn’t in a better mood when he returned to his office. He couldn’t stop his thoughts about Lucifer on his drive back. Was he right, had Lucifer been at his house?

He had no proof, just suspicions. He didn’t own an elaborate security system, and he had conveniently forgotten to lock his house. Had he played right into the hands of the devil and subconsciously left the door open for Lucifer?

Marcus doubted Lucifer was good at lock picking. He had broken into his house with ease, but he had years of practice as the Sinnerman. He should have gotten away Scot-free. 

He was more than a little irked about his discovery. Lucifer had been caught him on candid cameras and must be aware of his visits to his home. He couldn’t help but wonder why the Brat hadn’t given him that code. 

Marcus decided the Brat hadn’t known, but he suspected the Brat wouldn’t be in hot water with Lucifer. He was willing to bet Lucifer had never told his godson no and spoiled him! He frowned, imaging Lucifer rewarding the Brat!

He wanted to believe the Brat was your typical teenager, but the Brat was a mini Lucifer. His logic made sense. Lucifer had raised the boy, and the Brat must have learned about favors from the devil. 

Marcus owed the Brat for his freedom, and he had the evidence on his kitchen counter. Couldn’t he claim, he didn’t, now? After all, he had been under the impression Lucifer hadn’t known.

He thought back to this morning, recalling the little things that he had noticed. He had the box angled toward where he'd been standing, and he ate different slices. He was positive, he was right, but found no other notions Lucifer had been in his home.

Marcus wasn’t paranoid. He had the devil visit him last night. He didn't need to beat around the bush, and he could ask Lucifer!

He would have his answer, but then he would have more questions, too. How had Lucifer gotten to Los Angeles? Was Lucifer using his newfound wings?

Marcus didn’t want to mention the wings. He was partially responsible for Lucifer receiving another set. He had heard Lucifer whine enough about his wings and his devil face.

He was staying clear of those two topics. He wasn’t born yesterday, and he didn’t want to consider how the devil would punish him. He was already having nightmares about chastity!

Marcus had been having dreams' about Lucifer for years, now. He couldn’t stop, fretting about Lucifer putting him in chastity. He had felt like his dream was more real last night.

He glared at the purple roses, a possible sign, signaling his suspicions were dead on target. Lucifer had been in his bedroom! He swallowed hard as he gulped, believing he had talked in his sleep.

Marcus didn’t want to think about what he might have said. He could have told Lucifer to lock him in one! His pulse began to race as he considered what he might have been doing. 

His dreams were sexual and centered around the devil. Did Lucifer witness his multiple orgasms? Hell, he might have begged Lucifer to have sex with him!

Marcus hoped Lucifer left his house sexually frustrated. He narrowed his eyes as he contemplated Lucifer finding a woman afterward. ‘He better not have!’

He wanted Lucifer to be as sexually frustrated. Lucifer deserved to be all hot and bothered. Now, how was he going to pay him back?

Marcus could use the cameras to taunt Lucifer, but he wasn’t sure. He could end up making his nightmare a reality. Would it be worth it?

He didn’t understand why Lucifer would admit he was Cain one second and deny his identity in the next. He would be in big trouble as Cain but as Marcus could he get away with his actions. Could he use that to his advantage?

Marcus thought Lucifer’s unwillingness to admit he was Cain could work in his favor. He had to think about the downside too. What would be his excuse as Marcus for sleeping at Lucifer’s house?

He didn’t have one. He would need to admit he was Cain. He wasn’t ready to do that yet!

Marcus had to think of another angle. He could use the douche. Maybe mention, he had overheard the douche claim there were issues with his security system?

He didn’t think that would fly. Lucifer could claim he had his number and could have called him. He sighed, knowing Lucifer wouldn’t buy into any excuse he attempted.

Lucifer had already caught him. He wasn't supposed to be aware of that fact, though. He could be honest, admitting it was to prove Lucifer had visited him last night, and he could call his bluff!

Marcus might be worrying about nothing. He didn’t know if Lucifer would appear. He was assuming Lucifer would but had no guarantee. 

He would go ahead with his plan and focus on work until quitting time. He was expecting an update from Decker on the case he’d assigned. He was curious to discover if the Douche's sedative had worn off.

====

Clark had tried everything to deal with his overly hormonal body. He had gone on extra patrols, volunteered with the Justice League, dug into an article, and worked on the farm. He had done all of these in an attempt to keep his mind off what Jor-El had claimed, but it was all futile.

He wanted to believe Jor-El was lying. He couldn’t possibly be in heat, but he felt the demand from his body late in the evening. He was growing increasingly more agitated with each passing day and couldn’t tolerate much more. He intended to go back to the fortress and demand Jor-El do something.

Clark didn’t care that Jor-El had told him to wait a month. He had taken a week of personal leave, another of his vacation time, and he just finished arranging for a league member to take over his patrols'. He was putting an end to this tonight.

He didn’t expect a warm welcome. It would be like when he was in high school. Jor-El had always treated him unjustly.

Clark took flight, zooming well below radar as he flew to the fortress. He landed in the Arctic and made his way to the central ice structure. He sighed after he heard, “Kal-El, you disobeyed my instructions!”

He refused to unlock his memories of Metropolis. He was willing to try anything. He wanted, no needed the demand to stop, and he snapped, “You can put me through another rebirth process to stop this!”

Clark had a sinking feeling when Jor-El agreed that he was going to regret his demand. Blue light surrounded him, and his clothes were removed, making him as naked as the day he was born. He had no choice, and he curled into a fetal position, like he had, during his first rebirth in the caves.

He didn’t feel better if anything he felt worse. He whimpered as he realized Jor-El was supplying his body with hormonal treatment. Closing his eyes, he drowned out the voice of Jor-El, “I suggest, using this time to unlock those memories, you will need to mate when I release you.”

===== 

Marcus noticed that the Douche looked more lively and wasn’t bouncing off the walls from too much caffeine. Had the Douche napped while attending Bobby’s show with Decker and Ella? He would have understood if the Douche had. 

He hated comedy and wouldn’t have been bored to death. Bobby probably couldn't tell a good joke, and he played with puppets. The man must need the props to get the audience to laugh.

Marcus was disappointed, knowing Decker or Lopez wouldn’t snitch. He would have liked to razz the Douche. He wouldn’t be walking on egg shells around him when Lucifer was aware of his crime, too.

He caught the evil eye the Douche had directed toward him. He was innocent this time he hadn't ordered a pizza with sleep-potion. He might not be able to prove Lucifer was responsible, but he was positive it was his fault.

Marcus was hoping the Douche would say something. After a second, if that, he determined, the Douche didn’t have the balls. The Douche couldn’t even glare at him without glancing at the floor. 

He switched his focus as Decker mentioned a gun hidden in a hand puppet. Bobby to admit to stealing the jokes and whined about how much he hated his job. He had been trying to get fired. 

Marcus imagined her update would have been slightly different if Lucifer were on the case. He could see Lucifer losing his patience with the awful jokes. Lucifer would end up storming the stage and accidentally shooting their suspect.

He realized, someone wanted Bobby dead. Those jokes weren't worth murder, but a comedian lived for the punch line. He dismissed Decker and the Douche after he approved her idea for a sting operation.

Marcus was alone with his thoughts once more. He wanted to antagonize Lucifer without pushing too hard. He wasn’t a chicken, but stripping naked in front of a camera was risky.

He didn’t want to overplay his hand. He hadn’t gotten a response from flipping off the camera. Lucifer could be busy.

Marcus finally decided, he would make a nice dinner, then look through the two albums, and depending on how aroused he was afterward, he would exchange them. He would ensure Lucifer saw his thievery and set a trap for the devil at his house. He just needed Lucifer to take the bait.

He would be on his turf. His decision had nothing to do with him not having a chastity device at his house. He just had more issues in the evening and didn't want to crash on his way to the hilltop property.

====

Clark hadn’t felt like this during his first rebirth process. Jor-El had supplied a drug that rendered him unconscious. After about five minutes, he realized he wouldn’t be that lucky this time. 

He whimpered as he felt like his blood was on fire. He had thought coming here would help, but he was more sexually frustrated now. He was painfully erect and ached in a spot he’d never considered having sex. 

Clark had an awful feeling he had indeed had anal sex when he ran away from home. He didn’t understand how reminiscing on the past would accomplish anything. He would still be desperate for sex.

He couldn’t imagine anyone would wait twelve years for him, either. He assumed the person would have moved on with their life. After all, he had tried to when he married Lois.

Clark divorced, but he must have burned that bridge a long time ago, probably, before, he had even left Metropolis. His parents had taught him the correct relationship was with a woman. It must have been experimental; he wasn’t gay. 

He had to be straight! He dated Lana and Chloe in high school. He just hadn’t found the right woman.

Clark hadn’t seen or heard from Chloe since Metropolis. Maybe, he had lost his virginity with her and not Lois. He knew deep down that wasn’t true. 

He didn’t want this or what came afterward. Jor-El had pushed him into mating when he was a teenager. He wouldn’t mate again unless Jor-El intended to brainwash him. 

Clark moaned. He wanted to beg and plead with Jor-El to put him under, but he wouldn’t get a response. He didn't have a choice but to endure his second rebirth.

=====

Marcus had just received an update on the case. Their sting had an old friend of Bobby’s reveal he had been working on a new set with Sheila. She was Bobby’s warm-up act and wanted the spotlight to herself.

He suddenly began to feel even more sexually frustrated after Decker left his office. He had been, but this was much worse. He was glad his shift was ending, desperate to get to the sanctuary of his house. 

Marcus had reached the point where if Lucifer had walked into his office, he might have begged him to help him. He had an awful feeling the only thing that would satisfy his treacherous body was the devil himself. Grabbing his helmet, he prayed, he would make it there without crashing.

He bit his lip and tasted blood as he felt the vibrations from the engine. He thought once more about how this wasn’t normal. Was this what he should expect until he gave in to his desires?

Marcus had enjoyed a celibate life. He hadn’t started to feel this way until he met Lucifer in person. If he had touched Lucifer, he could claim he got infected.

He hadn’t. He had used his numerous sexual partners as an excuse. He had claimed to be afraid of what he would catch.

Marcus pulled into his driveway as he considered how hard he had been that day. He hadn’t desired to know what would happen with physical contact. He might have dragged Lucifer into his new office to christen it.

He breathed a sigh after he shut off the engine. He was amazed he managed to make it home without ejaculating in his jeans. He couldn’t have that happen every night on his way home!

Marcus needed to find some sense of control. He didn’t know how he could do that without giving in. Maybe when Lucifer came back, he could find some excuse to spend time with him. 

He closed his door as he thought about using Lucifer’s kidnapping. He would tell Lucifer that there were no new leads on his case. He could claim he wanted to help Lucifer find the Sinnerman.

Marcus smiled. He would insist Lucifer left Decker out of their investigation. He refused to share Lucifer with her.

He hoped his idea would work. He was the real Sinnerman, and he didn’t want Lucifer to discover that he had him dumped in the desert. He wouldn’t take the blame when he wasn’t directly responsible for his stolen devil-face.

Marcus sighed after he saw the pizza box. He had forgotten one detail in his plans. He hadn’t gone to the grocery store yet. 

He had eaten a slice this morning without becoming drowsy. Lucifer must have switched the pizzas. He didn’t care; he still wasn’t eating that pizza. 

Marcus hoped the Chinese place didn’t owe Lucifer a favor. He looked through the menu before ordering General Taos chicken, fried rice, and egg rolls. He thought about put on something more comfortable while he waited for his dinner to be delivered, but didn’t want to answer the door with a boner. 

He could hide his current state with his incredibly uncomfortable jeans. He had tolerated his erection this long and could for fifteen or twenty minutes more. Glancing at the albums, he wondered if he should look through the pages before he ate. 

Marcus was eager to see the pictures. He wanted to know how Lucifer looked back in 1969. He was a tad leery too, knowing there could be images of women.

He refused to admit he was jealous. He just wasn’t interested in seeing women draped all over Lucifer. He was thankful he wouldn’t find pictures of Lucifer with other men. 

Marcus was still reeling from Lucifer’s comment. Lucifer only desired Cain. How much trouble would he be in when Lucifer unlocked the truth?

He wouldn’t need to worry about that until at least the end of his vacation. He had to set his trap for the devil in the meantime. He just needed to figure out how!


	11. Chapter 11

Lucifer looked through the camera feeds when he stopped for dinner. He was mildly amused when he saw Marcus had given him the finger. He had taken the pizza that poor Marcus had hoped to find. 

He was curious how Marcus planned on proving he drugged his pizza. Marcus could have asked Miss Lopez, and she would have no doubt agreed. He would have liked to be a fly on the wall to bear witness.

Lucifer frowned, knowing Marcus might not have required some elaborate story. Miss Lopez practically worshiped the ground the man walked on. She would have been his eager beaver.

He wondered if Marcus had considered asking her to do blood-work. He didn’t think any traces of the root would have appeared. Marcus hadn’t acted groggy after his last orgasm.

Lucifer could still see Marcus doublechecking his manhood. He couldn't wait to use the alien chastity Rath had given him before he left Manhattan. Rath had made one specifically for Clark, and he had the twin.

It was an unbreakable metal foreign to Earth. It would be more constricting than regular chastity since it molded to one’s flesh, essentially becoming a second skin. He merely had to slip the device over his manhood, and the metal tightened and locked.

Lucifer loved advanced tech, but he almost felt sorry for Clark. Rath intended to make Clark wear his for the duration of his next pregnancy. Clark could beg all he wanted, but Rath wouldn't free him.

He wouldn’t be that cruel. He had to stop thinking about punishing his bad boy. He didn’t want to be driving with a hard-on. 

=== 

Kellian popped his last fry in his mouth. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Lucifer checking camera feeds. He hadn’t gotten in trouble, so Lucifer must have approved of his scheming.

He almost rolled his eyes when he saw Lucifer smirk. His godfather must be pleased with something Cain had done. He had determined his devilish duties were all about Cain.

Kellian assumed Lucifer hoped Cain would return tonight. Lucifer wanted to catch Cain red-handed. He had his earplugs ready just in case Lucifer got his wish.

He wrinkled his nose, thinking about the box his dad had given Lucifer. He wasn’t about to ruin his fun, but he had heard Jor-El speaking with his mom. He had Jor-El contact him seconds after locking his mom in rebirth, and his mom would be hunting down his dad soon after he was released.

Kellian suspected his mom would interrupt the summit meeting right after his dad informed the planets his son died during childbirth. He was Cain and Lucifer’s son on paper. His aunt had handed Lucifer the paperwork just before he drove away.

His dad would force his mom to go along with his lie. He would be ordered by the five planets to produce another heir. Their meeting would be adjourned for his dad to impregnate his mom.

His dad hadn’t told Lucifer anything about the summit meeting. He understood why, though. He had seen his godfather turn green after his dad mentioned Nephilim. 

Kellian had heard Lucifer grumble, “I’ve years! You have to knock Clark up, first!” He understood how the link between the mark worked. Once his mom was ready, Cain would be too.

He wasn’t telling Lucifer his aunt’s theory. God couldn’t decide if Cain should be a man or a woman, so he created both. Eve birthed the first heir to Adam, a son that was secretly a woman.

Kellian thought it would be cool to have a sibling. He doubted his guardian would be as excited. He couldn’t wait to see and hear their reactions. 

He had heard his aunt say there must be something in the water. He had detected a super-fast heartbeat when he was near Mazikeen, and he was curious Chloe might be the other one. After all, there was one downfall with being involved and sexual with an alien. 

Kellian wondered how Lucifer would react when Mazikeen figured out she was pregnant. He secretly hoped Mazikeen decided to kill Amenadiel. He wanted her to kick him to the curb.

He almost chuckled when he climbed back into the car. His godfather had to stop checking the feeds. He’d play along if Cain called.

=== 

Marcus was annoyed with how obvious his boner was in the silk boxers. He had wanted to be more comfortable, but the fibers were almost like a casual caress when he walked. He refused to eat half-naked like last night.

He prayed Lucifer hadn’t called in another favor while he ate. He didn’t feel drowsy but couldn’t deny he was beyond horny. His desires seemed to increase exponentially with every passing second.

Marcus growled. He didn’t understand why this was happening. Why couldn’t he just enjoy his dinner?

He shifted in his seat in an attempt to become comfortable. It was impossible with the silk now clinging to his erection. He grimaced, suspecting his leaking semen would soak his boxers very soon.

Marcus hadn’t felt like this until his direct contact with Lucifer. He hadn’t even touched the devil. What would his condition be like if he had?

He was afraid of the answer. He was bound to have physical contact when Lucifer returned. Would he cave then?

Marcus didn’t want to give in to his wanton body’s demands. He honestly had no desire to beg Lucifer to make him his lover. Yet, his fix might be doing just that.

He refused to share Lucifer with anyone. He had thought, Lucifer had something going with Decker, but after his discovery about Guerin, he had to admit he was wrong. Lucifer still had numerous sexual partners!

Marcus wasn’t saying he was jealous. He wasn’t! He was thinking about facts.

He frowned as he began to clean up. What if his cure for this was doing what he didn’t want to do? He had to find a solution!

Marcus couldn’t live like this! He had control before, and he needed it back. How did he do that without ending up in the devil’s bed?

He breathed in and slowly exhaled. Could he trick his body by spending the night at the hilltop property? He could look through the albums and then return them.

Marcus was sure Lucifer’s scent would be on his sheets. He could get a temporary fix. It would be perfectly safe with Lucifer in Manhattan.

He bit his lip as he felt his erection twitched. He wouldn’t be. Lucifer was using his newfound wings.

Marcus slumped down onto his couch. He could be wrong, but he didn’t think he was. He had to stick with his plan to stay here.

He wasn’t chicken! He could make his need for the devil worse. Something told him, one time would never be enough.

Marcus had pondered becoming his lover for long enough. He needed to distract himself! He reached for the first album.

His Latin was a bit rusty, but he thought the inside page read, ‘very first competition.’ Opening the album, he was surprised the pages were paper. He studied the first image of Lucifer and Rath.

Marcus thought he might not have any issues if he focused on Rath. It was strange Lucifer hadn't displayed any photos with Rath and the Brat. He was Rath's son, so why?

He couldn’t deny Guerin looked identical. Humans aged. Guerin had to be a distant relative, since Rath must look much older, now. 

Marcus would know for sure when he looked through the last album. He had to be correct. Rath was in his twenties when Lucifer took the picture.

He assumed Rath was in his early fifties now. He believed his logic was sound. Rath couldn’t be immortal.

Marcus did have another excuse to venture to Lucifer’s. He might have missed a photograph. But he did have the very last album, so he might not need to. 

He couldn’t help but wonder why Rath had chosen to wear shades. Wouldn’t Lucifer be wearing a set if it had been sunny? He studied the background, and he became more curious as he concluded the two were in a bedroom.

Marcus turned the page and found more Latin. He narrowed his eyes as he read, ‘Our first volunteer, Katherine.’ He glared at the picture of voluptuous blonde sprawled naked on the bed.

He shook his head in disgust as he read underneath, ‘Before.’ He had a bad feeling as he studied the next image of her and read, ‘After’ What the hell was his competition about orgasms? 

Marcus saw what he assumed was Lucifer’s handwriting. Note to self a D plus an A could be deadly. He realized the D had to mean devil, but what did the A stand for?

He continued reading. Katherine gave us a tie when she finally came down. My idea to distract my thoughts from Cain might not be the best.

Marcus growled. He had to have messed up the translation, but Lucifer had known he was in Chicago. Would Lucifer have come to him?

He had mixed emotions, fearful of what would have happened, and curious. Why would Lucifer need a distraction? He wouldn’t have slept with Lucifer back then.

Marcus was involved with Avan'ya in the early seventies. He had been with her for over a year when she broke up with him. His role as the Sinnerman had made her walk out on him.

He felt sad while he remembered the fiery-petite redhead. He had found some peace in all his misery back then. It would have ended, eventually, but he had vowed, Avan’ya would be his last. 

Marcus should be thankful. He would have had to end their relationship, anyway. He doubted God had been pleased with his happiness, but he had no qualms defying him. Turning the page, he thought, 'I might get stuck down by lightning for wanting his son.'

He found two pictures of another blonde bimbo with the same notations. He breathed in as he read, ‘Veronica gave five points to D, but flashes from A gave him six points.’ What code was this?

Marcus continued reading the notes in the margin. Devil can’t give an AO, so that is cheating. He was sure the O was for an orgasm but still didn’t get the A. 

He flipped through the pages, finding a different blonde each time. He hadn’t believed Lucifer had a specific type. Slamming the book closed, he wasn’t sure he wanted to look at the other one.

Marcus suspected each album was a different competition. He had thought the file was bad, but these put that to shame. Setting the album aside, he wished his disgust had an effect on his wanton body.

He was still painfully hard. He might find something to make him limp in the last book. Picking the album up, he noticed the inscription on the front was different.

Marcus translated for my beloved Cain. He slowly opened the cover and stared at the next page. Be careful darling, this might belong to you, but curiosity killed the cat. 

He continued reading. You see, Cain, I have known, where you are, since 1969, and I had been informed of many things in the future, including your impending arrival in Los Angeles. I thought it would be fun to leave you a present for when you broke into my hilltop property.

Marcus swallowed hard as he continued. A powerful friend of mine spelled the pages and what could be a better way to punish you than to increase that burning desire of yours. You don’t believe in witches!

He hadn’t been thinking that! He was intrigued as he read, I never claimed my friend was a witch, but I have met some over the years in my hunt for my siblings. Why did Lucifer need to hunt for his siblings?

Marcus had a bad feeling as he read the next line. Which brings me to another reason to be cross with you! You will have spied on me for years but somehow manage to miss a small fact, my vacation!

He tried to argue Lucifer didn’t know. How could Lucifer have known? If he was right in his theory, he didn’t want to think about how Lucifer intended to punish him. 

Marcus didn’t want to believe his eyes as he read. You should have waited two days, I was planning on skipping town, before, you started. How did Lucifer know? He hadn’t known until just before he transferred. 

He furrowed his eyebrows as he continued. Yes, there is the Brat, but he hasn’t been born yet. A birth predestined, and we are his protectors. 

Marcus felt his pulse accelerate. Lucifer wrote this before the Brat was born. How did he know all these things? 

He had suspected a link between his mark and Brat. But who decided, the first murder and the devil should protect a child? He doubted it was God.

Marcus began to panic as he saw the next line. You inadvertently give my dear old dad an opening. He is talking about me dumping him in the desert! Does he know I’m the Sinnerman?

He realized Lucifer wasn’t sure what would happen as he read, I think he will take the one thing that separates me from the other fallen. Lucifer was the only fallen one, wasn’t he? He breathed in as he recalled the list with the huge guilty above it.

Marcus thought Lucifer was the only one expelled from heaven. How had he missed that over the centuries? Maybe, he should be thankful, after all, his siblings would have tried to kill him.

He was puzzled. Was Lucifer talking about his devil face? How did that make him different?

Marcus shook his head, no. Lucifer couldn’t know! It was just a lucky guess! 

He tried to remain calm as he read, I promise you, Cain, you will pay dearly; if I am correct! He cursed as his erection jumped. His wanton body seemed more than eager for Lucifer to dish out his punishment.

Marcus couldn’t stop his thoughts. He bet Lucifer had chastity waiting for him. Lucifer probably has more than one!

He prayed he was wrong. But if he wasn’t, how would he convince Lucifer? He was afraid of how long Lucifer would punish him.

Marcus tried to push his fears away, knowing he wouldn’t work with God. He frowned as he read, I know you would never work with my father when he cursed you. He wasn’t off the hook.

He was in big trouble. Lucifer had been planning his punishment for years! He was safe for at least until the end of his vacation.

Marcus swallowed hard, thinking unless Lucifer acknowledges I’m Cain. He’d have the devil beginning his punishment the second Lucifer did. How long do I have?

He groaned. He didn’t want Lucifer to lock his manhood. He wasn’t excited by his thoughts, either.

Marcus thought, ‘Fuck me!’ He needed to turn this around somehow, but he couldn’t see how. Lucifer is going to make me beg!

He tried to switch his focus by continuing. But both of us were predestined to do what we did. He had Mazikeen tell him that after he had Lucifer kidnapped.

Marcus had killed Able, not sacrificed him. He frowned while reading, I didn’t want to believe, but the more I think about it, the more I realize it’s the truth. How often had Lucifer thought about his rebellion and him?

He didn’t understand as he read the next part. Is it my father’s doing, or another higher power? Who was more powerful than God? 

Marcus chuckled as he read, I always do blame dad. He had to agree. Lucifer was always ranting about his father.

He stared at his confession. I hate to admit; dad just might be innocent this time but enough of my ramblings. He wanted to scream, ‘I want more!’ He realized his answers could only come from speaking to the devil.

Marcus gulped. Do enjoy, though that current hard-on you're sporting will become a million times worse. He wanted to snark, ‘Lucky guess!’ But he couldn’t get by the threat, and wondered, maybe, I should just close the book.

He read the final line while he debated. Cain, it is yours to keep and return the other one. He had no interest in holding onto the first one.

Marcus sighed. He wanted to see the next page. He couldn’t become more sexually frustrated.

He turned the page and knew he’d been wrong. He stared at the color image of Lucifer in all his naked glory. He had thought the one sent to his phone was bad.

Marcus could tell Lucifer had posed. He breathed in as he read the comment. I was thinking about you, Cain.

He huffed, knowing someone had taken the picture. He didn’t want to admit that he was jealous. Lucifer might have been thinking about him, but he wasn’t the one who had given the devil pleasure.

Marcus turned the page, finding another picture of Lucifer in a different position. His eyes narrowed as he read, ‘I’m going to enjoy making you admit you’re jealous.’ He wasn’t verbally admitting anything!

He suspected every page had a picture of Lucifer on display for him. He would turn the page and find another smart ass comment directed toward him. The devil had gone to great lengths to tease him.

Marcus thought, ‘I will find a way to turn the tables on you!’ He wanted to close the book, but he couldn’t stop from looking to see what was next. His eyes feasted on the naked form, enjoying the view of his ass before he read his taunt.

Cain, you can try, but I will always have you desiring more. He wanted to scream, ‘You’re wrong! He knew deep down Lucifer was right.

He felt tempted to take his erection into his hand and relieve the ever-growing ache. He suspected Lucifer figured he might. Turning the page, he groaned as his shaft jumped.

Marcus swallowed hard as he noticed Lucifer had his hand wrapped around his shaft. He growled as he read, ‘Were you just thinking about doing this?’ It wasn’t his fault that he was frustrated.

He turned the page as he grumbled, “it’s your fault!” Lucifer covered in sweat with semen coating his stomach. ‘I had your name slip past my lips as I climaxed.'

Marcus couldn’t help but picture Lucifer with his lips open and panting. He wanted to see that one. He clenched his hands as he read, ‘Sorry, Cain, you won’t always, get your way.’

He was looking at Lucifer in the shower. He could even make put the droplets of water cascading down his flesh. ‘Care to join me?’

Marcus shook his head, no. He was going to close the book and take a cold shower. He couldn’t, too curious about the next image.

He frowned, disappointed with the picture of Lucifer sleeping. Lucifer had the blanket to his waist. 'I cover up to give you a break from those blue-balls you’re getting.’

Marcus wanted to deny his accusation but moaned as his erection jumped once more. He hadn’t had blue-balls before, and he blamed Lucifer. His hand trembled as he turned the page.

He licked his lips while he watched Lucifer suck on a lollipop. He breathed in as he read the comment. Did you just imagine the sucker was your cock? I did.’

Marcus assumed Lucifer would have teased him. He would have been panting and squirming. He had Lucifer with his tongue on the lollipop on the next page. ‘How many licks before Cain pops?’

He thought once more about how he would repay the devil. He would make Lucifer pant, beg, and scream. Turning the page, he thought, revenge will be bittersweet.

Marcus swallowed hard, thinking about giving Lucifer a blow job now. He really needed to stop looking, but he feasted his eyes on Lucifer with his hand to his face, looking like he was sending him a kiss. ‘A kiss, before, you dream of me!’

He couldn’t remember his dreams, but his one last night had been a doozy. He had woken covered in sweat and semen on his stomach. He didn’t need any more with Lucifer as the star!

Marcus prayed he was near the end. He turned the page and pouted after he discovered there wasn’t a picture. ‘You want and desire more? 

He vigorously shook his head, no. He didn’t desire more, but he turned the page. He narrowed his eyes after he read, ‘You know what you need to do!’

Marcus turned the page once more. He growled after reading, ‘Just, in case I forgot, I do have a chastity belt, waiting.’ He snarled, ‘Not happening!’

He couldn’t resist looking at the next page. He swallowed hard when he found a drawing of him with one locked around his erection. ‘See you soon, Cain xoxo.’

Marcus slammed the book closed. He set the book on his coffee table and grabbed his cell phone. He wanted to yell at the devil!

He didn’t desire for Lucifer to use those wings to reach him. He sprung up from the couch and practically ran to the bathroom. Turing on the water, he grumbled, “I was supposed to be setting a trap for him!”

Marcus stepped into the tub and moved into the spray. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to pump. He needed release and felt the ache in his balls.

He whimpered as he started to suspect he wouldn’t climax. He wouldn’t blow his load unless he thought about Lucifer. Closing his eyes, he imagined Lucifer was touching him.

Marcus started to feel the pain lessen slightly. He was close and teetering on edge, but as he was about to go over, he returned to the crest. His heart pounded wildly as he thought, ‘The book was spelled!’

He groaned, praying he didn’t require Lucifer. He squeezed and pumped his hand along his shaft harder. A small squirt finally came forth after he silently conceded he did desire Lucifer to be the one touching him.

Marcus moaned. He hadn’t found any comfort from that small release. His body demanded a fullfledged orgasm.

He was desperate, but was he at the end of his rope? He had never fondled himself there to achieve a climax. Yet, he couldn’t deny, he felt an ache at that point of his body.

Marcus didn’t know how he could reach that spot while he was standing in the shower. Maybe if he moved to his bedroom and laid down on his mattress, he could touch his tight ring of muscle then. He twisted his hand while he thought, 'No, it has to be Lucifer!'

He refused to imagine his hand was Lucifer’s, and the devil was the one circling his anus. He wouldn’t dip his fingers inside where his body ached to be joined with Lucifer, either. His silent submission was enough!

Marcus didn’t care if his body demanded that from him. He had a feeling doing that would only make matters worse. He wouldn’t be satisfied with anything else but the shaft of the devil.

He gasped for air after his thought allowed his semen to erupt from his aching manhood. He removed his hand, hoping no further contact would help make him soft. He recognized his logic was wishful thinking.

Marcus whimpered, knowing without looking that might have achieved an orgasm, but he hadn’t gone limp. He cursed Lucifer and the damn spelled book. His body had a mind of its own, and he wasn’t ready yet.

He felt weak in his knees from the ached there and could practically feel his need oozing from his flesh. He wanted to know how Lucifer had directed the spell to target his body. Shutting the water off, he pondered, was there even a spell?

Marcus could be a victim of the power of suggestion. Lucifer had taunted him, and he’d taken the bait. Grabbing a towel, he wondered, now, how did he reverse the effects?

He tried to find a solution while he dried off, but he couldn’t come up with an answer. He angrily tossed the damp towel aside, believing there was no point in wrapping the cloth around his waist. Why bother when the fabric would tent outward.

Marcus strutted in all his naked-glory back into his living room. He glared at his special-book before he glanced at his cell phone. Maybe, calling Lucifer would allow his release.

He was doubtful, suspecting he required more than hearing the voice of the devil. He had meant to set a trap for Lucifer, but he had gotten caught in a well planned one. How did he proceed without digging his hole deeper?

Marcus couldn’t see a way that would grant his freedom. He could only envision his manhood encased like the last page. Shaking his head, he grumbled, “No! I won’t let him do that to me!”

Lucifer had been plotting since he created that book! He probably already decided on how long he would keep me on lockdown. I bet my part in his devil face will land me an automatic set time.

How long? A few days, a week, a month? Would his need to feel the devil in him  
Increase afterward?

Marcus was afraid the answer was yes. He ached for the devil right now. It wasn’t normal.

Had Lucifer injected me with some drug? My ass was sore again, where I somehow got inked. Sighing, he conceded, ‘That can’t be it. I would have felt like this earlier!’

Lucifer did something to my pizza! I’m positive he is guilty of that. Not that I can prove it!

Marcus needed leverage to hold against the devil. Maybe, there is something in my bedroom that proves the devil paid me a visit last night. He was grasping at straws.

He stared at his bed, trying to imagine where Lucifer had stood. He figured the side closest to the door. Lucifer could make an escape easily and quickly if he had awakened. 

Marcus moved closer to his bed, hoping he to find something. He didn’t know what he was looking for, though. Frowning, he thought, there is no evidence!

He decided to try from a different angle. He laid down on his back, assuming he had been in this position last night. His body had been a display before Lucifer had even walked into his bedroom.

Marcus wasn’t pleased with the mildly disappointed he felt. Lucifer couldn’t have seen his devil tattoo while he was in this position. He did seem to have some way of knowing things beforehand, though.

He recalled how comatose he was and knew he had practically fallen onto his mattress. Shifting onto his side, he surmised, he had been located like this when Lucifer appeared. He couldn’t rest on his stomach with his erection.

Marcus had his ass pointed toward the door, which would have given Lucifer an excellent view. He hadn’t subconsciously been waiting for the devil! He had just conveniently been in the position Lucifer required to inject him.

He turned again, laying on his back and stared at the ceiling. What could Lucifer have injected into me? Why had Lucifer needed to? 

Marcus had a feeling the answer might be in that room, but he couldn’t go in without being snared in another trap. He would be stuck there, and he doubted the Brat would free him this time. His heart skipped a beat as he determined, he would be waiting for Lucifer.

He groaned as his thought made his erection twitch. He was positive he would end up in the devil’s bed if he chose to return. His promised chastity would be in place afterward.

Marcus wasn’t taking that risk. He wasn’t ready to find out if his suspicions were true. He could barely tolerate the ache there now. 

He would find another way to deal with his pain. He should be used to hurt by now. He had centuries filled with suffering.

Marcus intended to find release, now. He imagined Lucifer standing beside his bed. Did Lucifer have enough control to stop himself from touching me?

He hadn’t realized Lucifer had that type of stamina. Lucifer would have to think of me as the lieutenant. Would Lucifer have any if he had admitted I am Cain?

Marcus had a suspicion Lucifer had loosened the shackles on the truth. Lucifer had needed to in order to punish me. Glancing at the spot, he believed Lucifer had stood, he wondered, ‘Did Lucifer whisper suggestions in my ear?’

He sensed that he was dead on target. He had been drugged to assure Lucifer was successful. What could have placed me in a hypnotic state?

Marcus couldn’t pinpoint the substance off the top of his head. He could research possible drugs but wasn’t doing that now. His best solution was to ask the devil!

He couldn’t just accuse Lucifer. He needed proof, but he didn’t have any. Lucifer had made sure he wouldn’t find evidence.

Marcus growled. Lucifer had caught him in too many devil traps. He wouldn’t end up in another if he could avoid one.

He would be safe Lucifer was on vacation. He vowed to stop antagonizing the devil until this freakish thing his body was doing ended. He tried to ignore the small voice that whispered, but it's so much fun to taunt Lucifer. 

Marcus smirked. He just needed to beat the devil at his own game. He would think of something.

He wrapped his hand around his shaft as he thought, ‘But first I need to cum!’ He began to pump his length while his mind filled with possible things he could do to the devil. Closing his eyes, he imagined Lucifer was driving his dick into his ass.

Marcus might not be able to give in to his desires, but he had no qualms doing so in the privacy of his own mind. He didn’t need to worry about mindreading Lucifer couldn’t do that. His semen flowed from him as he bit his lip to keep from screaming, “Lucifer!”

He breathed a loud satisfactory sigh. He could get a good night's sleep now. His plotting revenge on the devil would continue tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucifer wished his hilltop property had a garage, so he could park and hide his car. He didn’t want the lieutenant to know he had arrived back in town. It wouldn’t matter if the man was in his bed like he hoped, but if not, he wanted to surprise him. 

He had to call him the lieutenant now, or he might just drive right over to his home. He didn’t care that the Brat was in his car, either. Reasoning, the lieutenant owned a couch he could lay the Brat on to sleep.

Lucifer frowned, thinking of a flaw in his plan. He was doubtful the Brat had his earplugs in, and he couldn’t have his fun while recklessly hurting his godson with that super-sensitive hearing of his. After parking, he quietly climbed out of his car and went around to the passenger side to carry the Brat in.

He easily hauled the Brat into his arms. The Brat would probably be dead weight to a mere mortal. Opening the door, he carried the Brat through the house to his bedroom.

Lucifer juggled the Brat while he pulled the covers back. He started to feel just how heavy the Brat was seconds before, depositing him on the mattress and sighed while he slipped his sneakers off his feet, so he could tuck him in. Planting a kiss on his forehead, he resolved if Cain is in my bedroom, I’ll call your aunt.

He went into his bedroom and pouted when he found his bed was empty. He would have to wait until tomorrow to have his fun. Feeling tempted to take a trip, he decided to keep busy by emptying his car.

Lucifer was growing tired after he carted everything the Brat packed inside. He was putting his gift for Cain with his other chastity devices when he suddenly recalled; his property no one used had a garage. Glancing at the faithful teleport device, he ruled he would be safer and had just ample energy to fly back.

He might as well use those wings dear old dad blessed him with. His thoughts might have him arriving in another destination. Pausing at the alarm, he wondered if he should engage the alarm since the Brat was sleeping. 

Lucifer wouldn’t be gone more than five minutes and doubted anyone would sneak onto his property at this late hour. The perp would be extremely sorry if the person dared to break into his home, and if it was Cain, his destination best be his bed. Shaking his head, he thought, ‘That is why I am flying back!’ 

====

Marcus was having the most wonderful dream about Lucifer returning to town. He had the devil right where he desired for him to be. He could spy on Lucifer from a safe distance without Lucifer even being aware of his actions.

He was still struggling to fool himself into believing he was the one in control. He had settled at his desk to look over paperwork when Lucifer strolled in. It was late, and almost everyone had gone home.

Marcus opened his mouth to grumble, “What do you want, Lucifer?” His heart pounded as Lucifer closed his office door and strutted over to him. He watched the items on his desk go flying before Lucifer hauled him out of his seat. 

He had his pants around his ankles and was bent over his desk in the next second. He couldn’t find his voice to object as Lucifer purred, “Cain, I’m giving you what you’ve desired all day!’ His own grunt of approval followed as Lucifer rammed his cock in his ass.

Marcus relished the burning sensation from the fast penetration. He’d been dreaming about this for days, but he had wanted things to move slower. His orgasm didn’t take long, and his body was begging Lucifer to fill him with his seed. 

He whimpered in need while his pounding continued, and his body was already approaching his second orgasm. He didn’t want to cum before Lucifer did, and he tried desperately to hold off. His breathing was coming in pants as Lucifer purred, ‘Your chastity will help you learn control.’

Marcus attempted to argue, but the only thing that came out were his grunts. He moaned in satisfaction as he felt the warm seed flowing into his clenching muscles. His loud objection followed when Lucifer slipped from him.

He was lifted and sprawled on his back on top of his desk. He had Lucifer ram his cock back in his ass, and he groaned, “Oh, God!” His eyes locked with Lucifer’s as he growled, “Leave him out of this!”

Marcus doubted he would ever walk the same again. He was going to die from an overload of pleasure, and for once, he didn’t desire death. His name rolled off his tongue as he screamed, “Lucifer!”

He gasped for air as he was awakened by his orgasm. He continued to breathe heavily while he recalled his dream. Glancing at his alarm, he knew it was going to be a very long day.

Marcus was due to get up in five minutes anyway. Sighing, he wondered how he could sit at his desk without thinking of his erotic dream. Climbing out of bed, he thought, ‘At least Lucifer won’t be strolling into my office!’

====

Lucifer rose early after a pleasant nights' sleep. He was eager to get to the precinct but required a shower, some morning java, and needed to speak with the Brat. His plan would work so much better if he enlisted the Brat in his endeavor.

He had shower and was enjoying his first coffee in a tank top and boxers when the Brat strolled into the kitchen. He shook his head as the Brat grabbed a cup for his own cup and was tempted to say, You’ll stunt your growth. Instead, he greeted, “Morning sleepyhead.”

Lucifer frowned when the Brat grumbled, “Morning.” Was his super hearing bothering him already? He was curious and asked, “Why are you, grouchy?”

He watched the Brat pour his coffee, wondering if his godson would answer him. He saw the sly smile, and suspected, he might wish he hadn’t asked. His grip on his mug tightened after the Brat answered, “I was sleeping soundly until my stupid hearing heard someone screaming Lucifer, and I’ll give you two guesses on who that person is!”

Lucifer was most definitely not voicing his suspicion. He couldn’t and behave at the precinct. Trying to change the topic, he said, “I was thinking, we could have your party early and drop your invites off at the precinct.”

He wanted to bang his head on the counter as the Brat replied, “I want to invite Cain, and he was the one who screamed your name.” He almost choked and spewed his coffee across the room, but he couldn’t deny the thought brought him pleasure. It would make his arrival even more spectacular.

Lucifer needed to keep up the charade and corrected, “You mean the lieutenant.” He prayed the Brat would catch his hint and breathed a sigh after he heard, “Fine, let’s invite the lieutenant, but you do know who he really is.” Shaking his head no, he pleaded, “Yes, his name is Marcus Pierce.”

==== 

Kellian had been sleeping soundly until his super hearing detected Cain screaming, “Lucifer!” Pulling the pillow over his head, he groaned, knowing he should have put his earplugs in when he felt tired. He couldn’t go back to sleep, so he tossed the covers.

He grimaced when he saw he had slept in his clothes. Lucifer had changed his diapers when he was a baby, so he didn’t understand why his godfather couldn’t have undressed him. It wasn’t like he skipped underwear! 

Kellian sighed, knowing Lucifer was probably afraid too much noise would wake him. No, he had the pleasure of hearing his guardian this morning. It was an alarm clock he didn’t appreciate but doubted Cain was happy about his erotic dream.

He would have to call his aunt to make sure his godfather’s bedroom was soundproof. He didn’t want to hear anything that happened in there. His earplugs would be in his ears before he laid down, tonight, and he wasn’t taking any chances his earplugs would fail him.

Kellian could smell the freshly brewed coffee as he walked out of his bedroom and stalked toward the kitchen. He might be only twelve, but he loved coffee. His intentions were a cup before a shower, and then, he was demanding breakfast.

He realized, Lucifer hadn’t stocked the fridge but this was Los Angeles, so Lucifer could take him out for breakfast. It was supposed to be safer here, and scowled, knowing how untrue that fact was; skins weren’t as bothered by the heat as Lucifer was led to believe, but he wasn’t telling him. He couldn’t! 

Kellian had told Cain quite a bit after he showed up on his doorstep. Cain couldn’t remember thanks to his aunt. He was lucky he’d gotten three days with him.

He thought about how the truth would eventually come out while he grabbed a cup. He wasn’t looking forward to that, and then he’d probably be under house arrest. His eyes narrowed as he considered and heard, “Morning, sleepyhead,”

Kellian picked up the pot, thinking Lucifer seemed rather chipper this morning. He should be but didn’t appreciate how he’d been awoken, and he grumbled, “Morning!” His greeting came out a little harsher than planned, and he realized Lucifer would be concerned. 

He loved how Lucifer always treated him. Sometimes his godfather did go a bit overboard and right now worried about his sensitive ears. It would be nice if he could just flip a switch and shut off the super part.

Kellian was pouring coffee into his mug as he was asked, “Why are you grouchy?” He should take comfort from the fact Cain had been awoken by his own scream. A sly smile formed before he answered, “I was sleeping soundly until my stupid hearing heard someone screaming Lucifer, and I’ll give you two guesses on who that person is!”

He almost laughed when Lucifer tried to change the topic, “I was thinking, we could have your party early and drop your invites off at the precinct.” He was curious how long his godfather intended to keep in denial when Lucifer knew that Marcus Pierce was Cain. His chances of having the same issue tomorrow would decrease if the two got together.

Kellian didn’t want several parties next year, one on his actual birthday was good. He’d work on that later, now was operation hook-up his protectors, and he replied, “I want to invite Cain, and he was the one who screamed your name.” He wasn’t pretending he didn’t know the truth.

He smirked when Lucifer corrected, “You mean the lieutenant.” He sighed, before, he quirked, “Fine, let’s invite the lieutenant, but you do know who he really is.” He wasn't wining this argument, so he decided to enjoy his coffee as Lucifer shook his head and declared, “Yes, his name is Marcus Pierce.”

=====

Marcus had enjoyed a nice long hot shower, his morning coffee, and two slices of leftover pizza for breakfast. He had dressed in a black dress shirt and jeans but decided to skip briefs or boxers. It would be safe to go commando with Lucifer out of town.

He had avoided his living room, too afraid of the spelled album. He didn’t want to go near that one. Hell, he didn’t even want to think about it.

Marcus would return the one from 1969 after work, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to take another. He suspected the other albums were more competitions, and he wasn’t interested in seeing bimbos. Why couldn’t Lucifer have normal photo albums? 

He wouldn’t mind seeing pictures of Lucifer. His eyes landed on his album, and he grumbled, “With clothes on.” He wouldn’t make it out the door without an erection if he recalled the images inside of that one.

Marcus was already wondering how he could sit at his desk without thinking about his dream. Grabbing his helmet, he tried to think positively, knowing only thing could make it worse. Lucifer could be home.

Climbing on his motorcycle, he thought, ‘Thank God, Lucifer is still on vacation.” He had several more days before Lucifer was due to be back from vacation. Maybe, by then, he would have regained his control. 

Marcus pulled on the highway and accelerated, needing to get to work, so he could keep busy. It was much safer to allow his thoughts to stray when he was in the privacy of his own home. He was having a Lucifer free day! 

==== 

Lucifer had gotten a mild attitude when the Brat discovered he had parked the car at his other property. He had mentioned once, he originally bought that place, believing Rath and Clark would eventually live there with the Brat. Now, he was considering having the Detective and Trixie move in.

He didn’t believe Rath would leave Manhattan, and he didn’t know what would happen when Rath was summoned to the summit meeting. He had seen the power of the five planets years ago and hoped the Antarians weren’t walking into a trap. All he did know was, he and Cain were legally the Brat’s parents.

Lucifer hadn’t looked over the paperwork, but Aves had said, she acquired Cain’s signature. He didn’t know the details of how she had achieved her task. His temper flared when he considered Cain had signed before he did.

He sighed, before, he argued, “All you need to do is speed us over there, and then we can go to breakfast anywhere you desire.” He saw the grin as the Brat grabbed his hand, and then everything was a blur. It was a mode of transportation, he didn't care for, and his stomach flip-flopped after the Brat returned to normal speed. 

Lucifer wasn’t surprised when the Brat chose their favorite diner. He had been taking the Brat to Queen’s diner for years. Climbing into the driver’s seat, he laughed after the Brat quirked, “You could let me drive.”

He wouldn’t be getting a ticket for allowing a twelve years old to drive. Shaking his head no, he retorted, “I’ve got four more years!” He had a feeling he wouldn’t be the one teaching the Brat. 

====

Kellian scowled when he followed Lucifer outside and didn’t see the car. He realized Lucifer had parked at the place bought for his dad and mom. It always reminded him of how his parents had chosen their issues over him.

He couldn’t explain to Lucifer how his blood had been on fire long before he was born. He probably wouldn’t even remember if he were normal. Human was something he could never be, though.

Kellian grinned when Lucifer sighed, before, arguing, “All you need to do is speed us over there, and then we can go to breakfast anywhere you desire.” He grabbed Lucifer’s hand and switched into super speed. After he returned to normal speed, he chose their favorite diner.

He had been going there since before he could walk. He noticed Lucifer was still dealing with the world spinning from switching out of super speed and quirked, “You could let me drive.” His bottom lip went out in a pout as Lucifer laughed.

Kellian was sure Lucifer could talk his way out of a ticket. Climbing into the passenger’s side, he sighed as Lucifer declared, “I’ve got four more years!” He was having Cain teach him how to drive. 

=====

Chloe sat at her desk, trying to enjoy her coffee before she was assigned a new case. She practically choked down her first swallow, just like she had with her breakfast. Why did her coffee taste awful?

It was from the same cafe, she visited every workday, but it was different today. It wasn’t cold or too hot, and the temperature was perfect, but the flavor was almost bland, practically nonexistent. Something was missing, and she couldn’t figure out what.

Chloe tried not to grimace after she swallowed another sip. Maybe, a couple drops of Tabasco might make it taste better? She almost laughed, dating an alien wouldn’t make her inherit his dietary quirk!

She had grabbed his cup the other morning, and it hadn’t been revolting with the added ingredient. She had drunk half before Guerin teased, “Kissing me must have you used to the taste of Tabasco.” Her cheeks flamed, knowing she thoroughly enjoyed kissing him and many other things.

Chloe couldn’t focus on her sexual wilds now, or she wouldn’t be able to concentrate. She went back to trying to determine what was up with her taste buds today. Maybe, she was coming down with a bug. 

====

Marcus stared longingly at the empty spot in the lot while he parked his motorcycle. He breathed in deeply, grasping he had just been searching for Lucifer. Shutting off his engine, he reflected, ‘Lucifer is in Manhattan.’

He didn’t understand his abrupt yearning. Insisting, he didn’t want Lucifer to be parking his car or desire him to return to work. He tried to ignore how his hands had a slight tremble as he slipped off his helmet, and his knees felt weak when he dismounted.

Marcus blamed the spelled album as he put his keys in his pocket and felt the same side effect as last night. Instantaneously, he had become painfully erect and with each breathe was becoming harder, almost like granite. He almost groaned from the excruciating constriction of the denim material against his flesh. 

He didn’t need to guess how his degree of pain would have increased if he had worn briefs and recognized he wouldn’t have been better off with boxers, either. He had barely any space before and hoped no one noticed the significant bulge. It would be too obvious if he carried his helmet in front of him.

Marcus recalled how he had managed the day he met Lucifer. He swallowed hard, deciding this was a billion, no a trillion times worse. Moving away from his bike, he hurried in the building, desperately requiring something to occupy him. 

He could feel the material tightening with each step as he descended the stairs. He aimed to focus on something else and spotted Decker sitting at her desk. His curiosity peaked when he saw she seemed to be having issues with her coffee this morning.

Marcus was pleased she hadn’t noticed him, and he didn’t hesitate after he stepped off the stairs. He didn't want to risk her caffeine kicking in or her attention shifting, knowing she would be polite if she did. Whatever was bothering her, couldn't be as bad as his own issues. 

He started to feel apprehensive as he neared his office. He required the sanctuary, but he had vivid dreams about Lucifer. Gripping his helmet tighter, he resolved to keep his mind free from all naughty thoughts, and he walked in his office.

Marcus felt his erection twitch as his eyes landed upon the desk, and despite his claim, pieces of his dream flashed vividly before his eyes. He saw the image so clearly; it was like Lucifer was there fulfilling his fantasy. If he couldn’t stop the recollection, he’ d be lucky if he didn’t cum in his jeans. 

He believed closing his eyes would only intensify his reflection, and he was too afraid, his attempt would backfire. He wasn’t a teenager, but his body was sure acting like one. It was bad enough, he had to sit in his chair, but achieving an orgasm would make his jeans damp and sticky. 

Marcus set his helmet down, took off his leather jacket, and slipped his cell phone out of his pocket. Setting his cell on his desk, he pulled back his chair and hissed as he sat down. He reached down and tried to adjust the pressure against his erection.

He was more than a little tempted to drop the charade momentarily, just to yell at the devil. Fingering the screen, he wondered what would happen if he snapped, “Lucifer, this is Cain!” He wouldn’t have anything to worry about while Lucifer was in Manhattan with the Brat.

Marcus shook his head no and counted to ten. He had to get to work so he could keep his dirty mind in check, and calling Lucifer would play right into the hands of the devil! He was beyond irritated, knowing he used to be able to maintain control, and he was determined to regain it.

He had handed out assignments, and he began to think the only thing that could make his frustration worse was Lucifer. He swallowed hard and tried not to groan when he heard, “Lucifer, you’re back!” ‘I jinxed myself!’

Marcus scowled, knowing he was supposed to have several more days free from the devil! He didn’t want to discover how Lucifer would intensify his current predicament. His pulse pounded on his neck as he began to fret. 

He had regained some composure when he heard, “Cain, so nice to see you again.” He wished Decker would pick a different nickname and hoped she hadn’t made Lucifer think about him. His current hardened state would be the least of his worries.

Marcus frowned. He wanted a cup of coffee, but he didn’t want to go near Lucifer. ‘It’s safer in my office!’ 

=====

Lucifer had filled out the invitations while the Brat polished off his large pile of pancakes. He suspected his metabolism was the reason the Brat could eat so much. How much energy did the Brat use during super speed?

He was eager to get to the precinct. It was one of many things he needed to do today. He was contemplating doing something like instacart, so he could just pick up their groceries. 

Lucifer was hoping everyone could attend tonight, but he realized his friends might already have other plans. He could always have the party another night. Tonight, he would have the lieutenant over for dinner.

He pulled in his spot and smiled when he saw the motorcycle. He imagined the lieutenant felt all secure in his office. Climbing out of his car, he thought, “Time to end that illusion.”

Lucifer glanced at the Brat, knowing the siren had been extremely loud and asked, “Where are your earplugs?” He frowned as the Brat grumbled, “In my other jeans.” Walking into the building, he hoped the Brat could manage until he had finished.

He wasn’t about to give the Brat permission to blur to get his earplugs. He didn’t care how fast the Brat could be. Descending the stair, he said, “We shouldn’t be here too long.”

Lucifer saw the Brat nod before he headed toward the Detective. He smiled as the detective saw him. Thinking her smile brightened, and there was a kind of glow around her as she greeted, “Lucifer, you’re back!”

He nodded and tried to keep from reacting after he heard, “Cain, so nice to see you again.” He hated how she had chosen that as his nickname. Maybe, he should be thankful she hadn’t picked Samuel. 

Lucifer saw the Brat smile and wondered if Cain was one of favorites. He wasn’t just thinking about the nickname, though. His mind was traveling to the owner of the name.

He tried to focus, knowing thinking about him would be bad. He might not be able to behave, and he needed to. Smiling back at her, he greeted, “Morning, detective.”

=====

Kellian set his fork down after he took his last bite. He was tempted to take the one Lucifer had written the lieutenant on, cross it out, and write Cain. It wasn’t like anyone else, but Cain would see his name on it.

He didn’t honestly care if everyone else attended. He only wanted to spend time with his guardian. It had been two years since he had hung out with Cain.

Kellian frowned as he climbed back into the car. He had forgotten to bring his stupid earplugs. Lucifer would never allow him to super speed to get them, either.

He tried to block the sounds bombarding him as Lucifer pulled into the precinct. He wondered if Lucifer had broken a few speed limits in his eagerness to torment Cain. Should I tell him about my mom being at the fortress?

Kellian had managed to get a small grip on the sounds when a siren blared close to him. His ears were still ringing as Lucifer asked, “Where are your earplugs?” He wondered if Cain’s office would be quieter as he grumbled, “In my other jeans.”

He followed Lucifer into the building, hoping no sirens went off inside. Following Lucifer downstairs, he nodded as he heard, “We shouldn’t be here too long.” He didn’t care how long Lucifer stayed as long as he got to see Cain. 

Kellian would find one thing to focus on the drowned out the others sounds. He had planned on asking Lucifer to go to the fortress with him until he was warned by Jor-El. His grandfather probably had a better way to control his earring.

He glanced at Chloe as she smiled and greeted, “Lucifer, you’re back!” He extended his hearing and heard the reaction from Cain. It was close to panic, and he wondered how Cain was being affected by the link to his mom.

Kellian would find out soon enough if Cain was giving off pheromones. He hoped Lucifer couldn’t deny his identity afterward. His focus switched back to Chloe as he heard, “Cain, so nice to see you again.”

He loved how Chloe was taunting his protectors by using that name. He hoped the Douche called him Samuel. Plopping down in her extra chair, he waited until after Lucifer greeted, “Morning, detective,” and then replied, “Morning, nice to see you again, too.”

=====

Chloe had finally managed to finish her coffee when Lucifer strolled into the precinct with Cain. She wasn’t expecting Lucifer back yet. It was a pleasant surprise, and she greeted, “Lucifer, you’re back!”

She smiled at his godson as she greeted, “Cain so nice to see you, again.” She swore Lucifer grimaced, and she earned a huge grin from Cain. His godson obviously liked to be called Cain.

Chloe wondered if Lucifer was back, knowing she’d had enough of Dan after five minutes. Lucifer had only been gone a couple of days, and she had to have Dan for at least five more. It would be wonderful to have her partner, but she doubted the lieutenant would allow Cain to be on a crime scene. 

She could understand why. A crime scene was no place for a twelve years old. She was about to ask if Maze was back when Lucifer said, “Morning, detective.”

Chloe smiled as Cain plopped down in her extra chair and replied, “Morning, nice to see you again, too.” She saw Dan heading over, and knew she wouldn’t have much time to catch up. The lieutenant must have assigned a case.

Her stomach flip-flopped as she considered how she needed to talk with Lucifer about Guerin. She began to feel nauseous as Lucifer placed an envelope on her desk and declared, “The Brat and I were hoping you, Trixie, and Guerin could attend his birthday bash, tonight.” Maybe, his invite to Guerin is a good sign.

Chloe tried to smile as she nodded, but stood and said, “I’ll be right back!” She hurried to the bathroom, knowing her coffee was about to come back up. Her hand was on the stall door as she realized the last time she felt like this was when she was pregnant for Trixie. 

=====

Dan was heading over to her desk with their new assignment when he heard Chloe. He sighed. He should be enjoying more Lucifer free time. He still had Pierce mispronouncing his name, but he should have five more days without being called the Douche. 

He didn’t have a problem working with his ex-wife but wouldn’t mind his own cases again. This was going to become very interesting if Lucifer attempted to bring his godson with him. He couldn’t wait to see Pierce’s reaction.

Dan slowed his approach as he heard, “Morning, detective.” He wanted to give Chloe a few minutes with Lucifer and was delaying the namecalling, but couldn’t stall too long. Miss Lopez had already headed to the crime scene.

He noticed the cards in Lucifer’s hand a second before he heard, “The Brat and I were hoping you, Trixie, and Guerin could attend his birthday bash, tonight.” He wondered if there was one label the Douche in his pile, and was curious if Lucifer intended to invite Pierce. Glancing at his office, he wondered if Pierce would attend.

Dan was almost to her desk when Chloe stood and said, “I’ll be right back!” He thought she looked a little pale and stared after her, knowing Chloe didn’t normally get sick. His attention turned back to Lucifer as he heard, “Morning, Douche.”

=====

Lucifer wasn’t surprised when the Brat plopped his butt in the extra chair. He didn’t need to look to realize the Brat was keeping a watchful eye on the lieutenant’s office. His attention might have been elsewhere, but he was pleased and beamed with pride as the Brat greeted, “Morning, nice to see you again, too.” 

He kept his focus on the Detective but noticed the slight tilt of his head, and knew that meant the Brat was listening to something. It wasn’t fair that the Brat could hear the lieutenant’s reaction, but he hoped his arrival had him in a panic. After all, the lieutenant had been snooping around his home.

Lucifer smiled, knowing he would see his reaction. He did realize the Brat would have already peaked if his x-ray vision had developed, and could zoom in on object. He wasn’t prepared for his other Kryptonian abilities, but he wouldn’t be going to Superman for help, either. 

He was considering taking a trip to the fortress to inquire about other means to help with super sensitive ears. He hadn’t gone before because he didn’t have wings. It wasn’t like he could hop in his car and drive there. 

Lucifer switched his focus back to the Detective, knowing he had promised the Brat. Placing her invite on her desk, he said, “The Brat and I were hoping you, Trixie, and Guerin could attend his birthday bash, tonight.” He was only inviting Guerin as an afterthought.

He hoped her nod meant she could attend and was surprised when she stood and said, “I’ll be right back.” He swore the Brat glanced at her for a spit second and frowned. ‘Birth control doesn’t work with aliens.’ 

Lucifer began looking through his invites as he saw the Douche. Holding his out, he said, “Morning, Douche.”He smirked as he saw the scowl, and the Douche grumbled, “Lucifer.” 

He hoped the Douche had enjoyed his pizza yesterday morning. He would feed the Douche more than sleep potion pizza if the Douche called the Brat, Samuel! Glancing at the Brat, he said, “I’ll be right back.”

Lucifer ducked into forensics but didn’t find Miss. Lopez. He assumed Miss Lopez was at a crime scene and set her invite near her computer. Heading back out, he thought, ‘I saved the best for last.’

He contemplated closing the door after he walked into the office. He feasted his eyes on the lieutenant while he walked closer to his desk and almost licked his lips. He wanted his complete attention, so he greeted, “Morning, C... Lieutenant.”


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13 

Dan scowled. when Lucifer held out an envelope and said, “Morning, Douche.” He took the envelope, and he grumbled, “Lucifer.” He became even more annoyed when he noticed Lucifer had written Detective Douche on it.

He should return the favor and annoy Lucifer by calling the Brat Samuel. He had decided on that nickname after he noticed Lucifer didn’t appear to like that one any more than Cain. It still puzzled him why Lucifer insisted everyone have their own nickname.

Dan didn’t want to chit chat with Lucifer. He thoroughly believed Lucifer had something to do with his sudden bout of drowsiness yesterday. It would be just like Lucifer to make him look bad in front of Pierce.

He wondered if Lucifer would be interested to know Pierce seemed quite interested in him. It was a no-win situation, though. He might get on Lucifer’s good-side, once more, someplace he hadn’t been since his separation with Chloe.

Dan was tempted. He didn’t know what Pierce would do but did realize he would have more issues with his boss, and Pierce already thought he was incompetent. He wasn’t getting in trouble with Maze, either. 

He wasn’t stupid. He would be up shit-creek without a paddle if Maze found out. It wasn’t a question of if, but a matter of time, before she learned he blabbed, and he never wanted to be on the receiving end with her.

Dan was relieved when Lucifer glanced at Samuel and said, “I’ll be right back.” He had forgotten until that moment that Chloe mentioned a second code. He’d give anything to be a fly on the wall in Pierce’s office.

=====

Marcus tried to keep busy, hoping Lucifer would just leave, but deep down, he knew that was wishful thinking. He had already had a hard time focusing on work before Lucifer arrived. Now, he stared at the screen, and his mind wandered to the images in his album. 

He realized as he was about closed his eyes, that would backfire and paint a more vivid picture. His level of frustration was already too high. He might explode, and his jeans were about to burst at the seam.

Marcus had never prematurely ejaculated in his adolescence, and that was centuries ago. He couldn’t recall wet dreams in his youth, either. Now, he had them regularly. 

He didn’t fancy undergoing his first one with Lucifer in the other room, and he didn’t want it to happen when Lucifer walked in his office or anywhere else. He didn’t elect to have the experience at all, specially when he had chosen to forego undergarments, but that was supposed to take away a layer and provide a small relief if he became erect.

Marcus almost groaned out loud, admitting his erection had been inevitable, and regaining even a fraction of his control would be better than where he was at the moment. He hadn’t dreamed he would be sitting in his office, fretting over his jeans becoming saturated from his semen. Glancing out his door, he wanted to scream, “This is all your fault, Lucifer!’

He wasn’t happy when he saw Decker race by his office. He would be graced with Lucifer at any moment, recognizing Lucifer wouldn’t visit with the Douche, and couldn’t with Miss Lopez. He was so desperate that he considered praying to God.

Marcus didn’t covet opening lines of communication with God and ruled it would be a bad idea. Knowing his luck, God would find his strife delightful, plus when he had Lucifer kidnapped, God worked in favor of his son, giving Lucifer back his wings, and taking his devil-face. He didn’t want to consider what would happen this time. 

He should find out why his detectives hadn’t gone to the crime scene, and he could chastise the Douche. He thoroughly enjoyed giving the Douche a hard time, but Lucifer would spoil his fun. So he would remain in the sanctity of his office, which would make Lucifer come to him.

Marcus might be uncomfortable sitting at his desk, but it was better than the alternative. He could imagine Lucifer’s roaming eyes, and he didn’t want to discover how his body would betray him. It already was, though.

He tried to remain calm when Lucifer strutted in his office. He stared at the email on his screen, pretending he hadn’t noticed. His heart skipped a beat as Lucifer greeted, “Morning, C. . . Lieutenant.”

Marcus felt his erection twitch, and he hated to admit, he wanted to hear Lucifer say his real name. He understood that might have triggered that explosion he had been fretting over, but he was in urgent need of an orgasm, and it was amplified now. He was reaching his breaking point.

He realized focusing on the fact Lucifer had almost called him Cain had been ill-advise. He was in big trouble, and he was dangerously close to correcting Lucifer. What was wrong with him?

Marcus hadn’t pulled his blinds closed in anticipation of this moment. He didn’t want Lucifer to bend him over his desk, and he hadn’t gone commando, so Lucifer could have easier access. He hadn’t even known Lucifer was back in town.

He grasped, the sooner, he dealt with Lucifer, the faster, he would get rid of him. He was merely delaying the inevitable by stalling. He slowly looked at Lucifer, and huskily responded, “Lucifer.” 

Marcus hated how his voice revealed his current mood, and he desperately wished to extinguish his desires. He clung to the fact Lucifer had called him, lieutenant which meant he was safe. His fantasy wouldn’t be coming true, right, now!

He couldn’t stop his eyes from feasting on the sight before him. Lucifer looked good in a three-piece suit, but the devil dressed in a pair of jeans and a dress shirt was just as tasty. He hoped his attire meant Lucifer wasn’t coming back to work. 

Marcus didn’t know if he’d make it through the day if Lucifer remained at the precinct. He was already incredibly hard and blamed the album Lucifer had gifted to him. However, his desire and need for the devil began before he met Lucifer in person.

He should have had at least four more days before Lucifer returned. He denied he was counting the days and insisted his doing so was purely for research purposes. He should be able to continue his investigation.

Marcus was glad he decided to wait on returning that album, knowing he would have been busted. He had already been caught on candid camera, but that was different than in person. He still needed to return it, and he wondered how, as he quirked, “Aren’t you on vacation?”

==== 

Lucifer admired the flowers on the desk, curious if Marcus had enjoyed his surprise, and suspected mentioning his bouquet would point the finger toward him. He could use those as a distraction, upset at how dangerously close his slip of the tongue had come, knowing he almost destroyed his imaginary lock. He couldn't verbally acknowledge that Marcus was Cain, not yet! 

He needed to use the identity Cain had chosen. It wasn’t what the Brat wanted, but it was essential the ruse continued for now. His victory would be so much sweeter when Cain caved, first. 

Lucifer hadn’t planned on dealing with Marcus during a heat. He would have needed to worry if he hadn’t come home early, but he had, and he intended to be a good devil. He steeled his resolve, knowing he wasn’t ready for a Nephilim.

He was amused when Marcus continued to stare at his computer screen. He wasn’t a mirage and wouldn’t be disappearing. Marcus probably wished he was, though.

He doubted Marcus was doing anything important. He wouldn’t be ignored and would close the laptop to take away his distraction. Stepping closer, he was about to do just that when Marcus looked up and huskily responded, “Lucifer.”

Lucifer wasn’t surprised that Marcus didn’t say morning and relished how his tone had revealed more than intended. He was willing to bet. Marcus was sporting an erection and becoming harder with each passing second, and he imagined his jeans were ready to burst at the seam.

He adored how he had just made his morning incredibly harder in more ways than one. His appearance did put a wrinkle in whatever plans Marcus had. Maybe, he had planned on returning his album later.

Lucifer did have the feeds from his break-in, and he could demand his album back, but he aimed to catch Marcus in the act. It would be extremely pleasurable when Marcus had his hands in the proverbial cookie jar. He couldn’t wait to hear the excuses Marcus would have rolling off his tongue. 

He was tickled pink when he noticed Marcus looking him over. He had to bite his tongue to keep from taunting, ‘Like what you see?’ He was behaving, and he almost grinned when Marcus quirked, “Aren’t you on vacation?” 

==== 

Dan swore for just a second he saw a swirl of orange in Samuel’s blue eyes after another office had spoken loudly. He didn’t want to interrupt their conversation, but he knew how protective Lucifer was when it came to Samuel. He took a step toward Pierce’s office to get Lucifer, and Samuel snapped, “I’m fine.” 

He looked back at Samuel, watched him blink, and then his eyes returned to their normal blue. He didn’t think Samuel was, but he would let Lucifer deal with it. After all, he wasn’t supposed to know how special Samuel was.

Dan was still concerned, though. He sighed, when Chloe came back over to his desk, and said, “Tell Lucifer we’ll see him tonight.” He didn’t think Samuel looked happy about his birthday-bash.

He was surprised when Samuel asked, “Could you guys come tomorrow night?” He wouldn’t object to an evening without Lucifer, but his answer depended on Chloe. He was waiting to hear her answer when Samuel said, “I was hoping for just me, Lucifer and C..Marcus.” 

Dan was curious. What had Samuel been about to call Marcus? He was wondering if Chloe might know when she answered, “Sure, it will give me time to buy your present.”

He nodded, and then said, “Yeah, me too.” He would have already bought his present, but he thought he had time. His birthday bash wasn’t supposed to be until later in the week.

=====

Kellian wanted to strangle the officer that had yelled. It was so loud it was as if the young man had screamed in his ear. His temper flared, and his eyes itched while a swirl of amber formed in his blue eyes.

He used a method he used in the past to calm down and listened to the rhythm of Cain’s heart. He couldn’t help but note his heart was beating a lot faster. He realized Dan was worried about his hearing when he saw him inch toward the office and snapped, “I’m fine!”

Kellian didn’t want their conversation to be interrupted, and Lucifer hadn’t given Cain his invitation yet. He was super speeding in there the second Lucifer did. A correction needed to be made on the label.

He hadn’t been able to do it at breakfast, but he would before leaving the precinct. He had his finger crossed when he agreed to call Cain Marcus. Technically, he was still doing as promised since he’d be writing.

Kellian was thrilled Lucifer was still busy with Cain when Chloe came back and said, “Tell Lucifer we’ll see him tonight.” He pouted slightly, thinking about how he didn’t really want to have another birthday party. He could make certain it was just the three of them and asked, “Could you guys come tomorrow night?” 

He didn’t think the Douche would object but realized he needed Chloe to agree. He gave his best puppy dog impression as he pleaded, “I was hoping for just me, Lucifer and C..Marcus.” He had almost goofed and called Marcus, Cain. 

Kellian was delighted when he heard Chloe answer, “Sure, it will give me time to buy your present.” He was tempted to quirk, ‘Don’t bother with one,’ but Lucifer would think she hadn’t because the party was earlier than planned. He grinned as Dan nodded, and then said, “Yeah, me too.”

=====

Lucifer suspected Marcus had been keeping track of how many days he had left. He had interrupted his snooping, but Marcus wouldn’t find those answers. He nodded, before, he declared, “I am, but the Brat wanted to come home early.” 

He promised he would keep his visit short. He set the invitation on his desk as he said, “I’ve decided to have his birthday-bash tonight, and you’re invited.” He watched the papers on his desk, lift up like a breeze had blown in, and knew the Brat had just been in there. 

Lucifer stared at the envelope, noticing how the lieutenant had been crossed out, and Cain was written. He realized the Brat must have had his fingers crossed when he agreed to go along with the ruse. Stepping back, he declared, “The Brat and I insist you attend, but the detective might not.” 

He considered how the detective rushed off and glanced toward the door. He didn’t have proof, but birth control didn’t work with aliens. Looking back at Marcus, he suggested, “You probably should send her home and have someone else go with the Douche.”

=====

Marcus had a strong suspicion Lucifer was pleased by his question. He was merely stating a fact Lucifer was supposed to be on vacation. He wasn’t prepared to deal with Lucifer and wanted him to go back to Manhattan.

He gripped the arm of his chair tighter as he heard, “I am, but the Brat wanted to come home early.” Right! He was supposed to believe Lucifer hadn’t wanted to return! Lucifer was just using the Brat as an excuse. 

Marcus should be thankful that the Brat did prevent Lucifer from coming back to work early. He could see Lucifer attempting to take the Brat to a crime scene, though. It was an argument he was anticipating. 

He tried to think positively, knowing he would have a few more days peace once Lucifer went home. He just had to survive his visit, now. He did realize he was doomed if he didn’t find a way to put that album back. 

Marcus looked down as Lucifer placed something on his desk, and he heard, “I’ve decided to have his birthday-bash tonight, and you’re invited.” He had been handed his opportunity on a silver platter. He could sneak off while Lucifer was distracted.

He was almost disappointed lieutenant was scrawled on the envelope, but then, suddenly, it was scratched out, and Cain was written instead. He didn’t need Lucifer to acknowledge he was Cain. He slammed his hand on a few papers that seemed to have grown wings while he wondered how the name had been altered and what caused the breeze? 

Marcus suspected Lucifer knew the answers to his questions. He looked up to see Lucifer’s reaction, but he couldn’t tell. He wouldn’t want to play poker with him. 

He imagined Lucifer would choose strip poker, and he would lose every stick of clothing. He almost groaned, hating how his thoughts continued to be sexual. He watched Lucifer back up and realized someone wanted Lucifer to acknowledge he was Cain.

Marcus wasn’t pleased when he heard, “The Brat and I insist you attend, but the detective might not.” It sounded like an order. Was Lucifer speaking to him as Cain or Marcus?

He didn’t want to be the only one that attended. It would be harder to put the album back without getting caught. He didn’t want to be alone with Lucifer, either. 

Marcus wondered what Lucifer was implying, but he didn’t intend to pry. He had enough of his own problems. He clenched his fist as Lucifer suggested, “You probably should send her home and have someone else go with the Douche.” 

He would go with the Douche just to get rid of Lucifer. He prayed Lucifer didn’t notice as he pushed his chair back and stood. Glaring at Lucifer, he retorted, “You, let me worry about my detectives.”

====

Lucifer feasted his eyes on Marcus, admiring the tight bulge at the center of his jeans. He almost licked his lips, suspecting Marcus was in desperate need of release. He took another step back as he realized he was dangerously close to losing control.

He swallowed hard when he considered, bending Marcus over his desk. He must be affected by his heat in some manor. If Marcus had reached the pheromone stage, he was in big trouble.

Lucifer needed to get a grip, and he was grateful when Marcus retorted, “You, let me worry about my detectives.” He made a hasty retreat, annoyed his attempt to fluster Marcus had backfired on him. He vowed, he would be the one in control as he declared, “I’ll see you tonight.”

=====

Marcus tried to keep his pulse steady while he felt Lucifer practically undress him with his eyes. He had been correct in his assumption, and he cursed his wanton body, but he didn’t dare speak, knowing his voice would give him away. Instead, he forced his legs to move toward Lucifer.

He was confused when Lucifer practically ran out of his office and declared, “I’ll see you tonight.” He wanted to say, “No,” but he sighed and followed Lucifer out of his office. He should feel relieved, but didn’t, and he was almost disappointed Lucifer was leaving. 

Marcus noticed right off that a few of his officers were gossiping about something. He had an awful feeling he was the topic of their conversation. He couldn’t help the uncanny resemblance he shared with the Brat. 

He tried to keep a straight-face when the Brat declared, “Douchie and Chloe went to the crime scene.” He noticed the smirk and wondered what the Brat knew that he didn’t. He was just glad he wouldn’t have to spend the day with Espinoza. 

Marcus sighed when Lucifer and the Brat began to leave. He could finally get another cup of coffee and enjoy the rest of his morning. He was dreading this evening, though.

====

Kellian could easily hear the whispers of the officers. He didn’t need to strain to listen with his super ears. It was like he was standing right next to them.

Did you notice how much Lucifer’s godson looks like the lieutenant? Do you think the lieutenant is Lucifer’s godson’s father? The boy looks so much like the lieutenant he has to be, his son. 

He sighed when one said, “I didn’t know Lucifer’s godson was the lieutenant’s son, did you? He hated to disappoint the gossipers, but he wasn’t his son, but he would gladly trade his mom for Cain, any day. He only bore an uncanny resemblance because his mom was Cain’s doppelganger. 

Kellian couldn’t help but snicker after he heard, “Do you think the lieutenant is involved with Lucifer? Are they secretly married? He couldn’t wait to tell Lucifer.

He might wait, though. He figured Lucifer would be amused but frowned as he considered Cain probably wouldn’t be pleased. He could add his own two cents dropping a hint about how they wouldn’t shock anyone, after all, your officers already think, you’re secretly married, and I’m your son. 

Kellian couldn’t exactly reveal he had already witnessed Cain’s reaction firsthand. He would have some major explaining to do. Lucifer didn’t know about his time in Chicago, and Cain couldn’t remember.

He was growing tired of the gossip when he heard Lucifer declare, “I’ll see you tonight.” He was more than ready to leave. He grinned when he saw Cain followed Lucifer out of his office.

Kellian realized Lucifer was looking for Chloe, and he said, “Douchie and Chloe went to the crime scene.” He smirked, suspecting Lucifer was thinking about seeing Chloe at his party. It would only be the three of them.

He noticed the whispers had slightly decreased after Cain came out of his office. He knew he should practice calling him Marcus, or he was bound to goof and call him Cain. He climbed the stairs, thinking about how he had his fingers crossed when he agreed. 

===== 

Lucifer was concerned when the Brat said, “Douchie and Chloe went to the crime scene.” He should be happy that Chloe was feeling better, but he couldn’t shake his suspicion. He couldn’t help but smile at the alteration the Brat had made to his nickname.

He hoped the Brat called the Douche Douchie later. He did realize the Douche would give him a lecture on how Trixie had been taught not to call names. It was hurtful, blah, blah, but it was done in harmless fun, but he had his reason for the name. 

Lucifer wouldn’t be explaining any of that to Trixie. He would be in trouble with the Detective. He could slack on the name calling for one night. 

He noticed the smirk around the same moment he noticed the gossipers. The Brat must be loving how everyone thinks he is Marcus’s son. He couldn’t wait to hear what the Brat had overheard.

Lucifer was about to tell Marcus that he would see him for dinner when he saw two officers looking at the two of them. He wasn’t going to add fuel to the rumor mill. Instead, he ushered the Brat toward the stair to make his exit.

====

Chloe could feel Dan watching her while she drove to the crime scene. She suspected he was thinking the same thing, and she didn’t want to talk about it. He was her ex-husband and speaking with him before Guerin just seemed wrong.

Guerin had mentioned Tess had a tiny silver handprint after conception, but his sister was a psycho and could have made everyone see what she wanted. So he didn’t know if that would happen and no one had ever asked Clark. She had looked anyway and didn’t see one.

She thought she had been careful, but birth control didn’t work with aliens. She probably had one slip right through her diaphragm, and those suckers were probably immune to spermicide. Her hand gripped the steering wheel tighter as she thought, “I’ll buy a test.’

Chloe parked as she decided maybe she should get more than one just in case. She wanted to blame her nerves, and she had been nervous about how Lucifer would react to her relationship. It was stress it had to be. 

She couldn’t shake an eerie feeling as she walked over to the crime scene with Dan. She sensed she was being watched and glimpsed around but didn't see anything peculiar. Looking over at Dan, she asked, “Do you feel like someone is watching you?”

====

Dan wasn’t surprised Chloe insisted she would drive. He glanced at her while she drove, thinking about earlier. Should he say anything?

He wouldn’t be upset. He was concerned, though. Chloe hadn’t chosen to become involved with your average male, no she had decided to start dating Guerin.

Dan wasn't a prejudice man, but Chloe would be having a half-alien baby, and he couldn’t help feeling concerned. How would this affect her? Aliens had powers, would Chloe develop abilities?

He was a little scared, too. Chloe could be intimidating without powers. He feared, she would have a potential target on her back. 

Dan couldn’t stop, thinking about how Guerin was Rath’s doppelganger, so wouldn’t the Skins be after his child, too? He assumed Chloe would be worried about those things too, and pointing potential risks out wouldn’t do her any good. If he was correct, the best thing he could do would be to support her. 

He was eager to get to work as he followed Chloe to the crime scene, needing something to keep him busy. He looked over when Chloe asked, “Do you feel like someone is watching you?” He didn't want to reveal he hadn't been paying attention and shook his head.

=====

Chloe didn’t feel at ease after Dan shook his head no, but she tried to convince herself that she was just paranoid. She didn't succeed by the time she arrived on the scene, and her uneasiness increased when she noticed the only evidence appeared to be the body. Her morning was about to get much worse. 

She looked down at the male corpse when Ella said, “This is a weird one, and our victim is James Whitaker from Copper Summit Arizona.” She didn’t feel better, knowing his name or where he was from. It was making her panic.

Chloe frowned when Dan said, “He’s a long way from home. He must be a tourist.” She wished Dan was correct, but she didn’t agree. Technically, their victim wasn’t even a man. 

She hadn’t given Dan specific information, just general information, and Ella was completely in the dark. She was aware of the possible danger, and she tried to remain calm when Ella declared, “Wouldn’t it be great if he was the former Congresswoman of New Mexico, Vanessa Whitaker’s son?” Shaking her head no, she snapped, “No!”

Chloe hadn't meant for her voice to be so loud and feel bad as Ella babbled, “I just meant we’d have the son of two former members of congress. A celebrity.” She had understood what Ella meant, but she knew about Vanessa Whitaker and his hometown. The deceased woman was the second in command to Nickolas Crawford, which meant her son was more than likely a Skin. 

She studied the body, hoping to disprove her suspicion. She didn’t see any signs of peeling flesh, but she wasn’t liking what she was seeing. A weapon hadn’t left those charred marks on his clothing and chest. 

Chloe was thinking about blast marks, when Ella pointed and said, “He was obviously shot, but I’ve never seen bullets leave this kind of burn pattern and it’s too large to be a taser, but I’ll know more after I get him back to my lab.” She frowned as Ella zipped the body bag. She realized Ella was eager to get back to the precinct, but she was certain this was a set-up. 

She didn’t know why the thing wasn’t dust, but she had a feeling a Trojan horse was being delivered directly to the precinct. She prayed Lucifer had left as she said, “I’ll update the lieutenant when we get back.” Grabbing a hold of Dan, she practically dragged him back to the car as the van pulled away.

==== 

Dan found it strange that there was only a body, but he assumed someone had cleaned the crime scene. He had a feeling this would make Chloe even more paranoid, but he was in complete agreement with Ella as she said, “This is a weird one, and our victim is James Whitaker from Copper Summit Arizona.” Why was the only other evidence the victim's wallet?

He was looking for a hotel key as he said, “He’s a long way from home. He must be a tourist.” He frowned when he didn’t find one. Maybe it was karma he had wanted something to keep him busy.

Dan shrugged after Ella said, “Wouldn’t it be great if he was the former Congresswoman of New Mexico, Vanessa Whitaker’s son?” He wasn’t into politics. His attention was drawn to Chloe as she snapped, “No!”

He noticed how Chloe was studying the body and wondered what he was missing. Why was Chloe so interested? It just looked like another dead body to him.

Dan sighed as Ella babbled, “I just meant we’d have the son of two former members of congress. A celebrity.” He wasn’t interested in a high profile case. It meant the press might become involved. 

He noticed a blonde in the crowd that looked an awful lot like Ava as Ella said, “He was obviously shot, but I’ve never seen bullets leave this kind of burn pattern and it’s too large to be a taser, but I’ll know more after I get him back to my lab.” He frowned, knowing each alien had a dupe, and if he was correct, Ava’s was a psycho. She vanished as he was about to point her out to Chloe.

Dan wondered if Chloe had been right. It was Ava’s dupe that had been watching them. Why was she so interested in this crime scene? 

He started heading toward the car as Chloe declared, “I’ll update the lieutenant when we get back.” He grumbled when Chloe grabbed on to his shirt and practically dragged him to the car. Climbing into the car, he asked, “Where’s the fire?”

Dan had meant his comment as a joke, but he regretted it when Chloe replied, “It’s a Skin, and it should be dust which means, someone wants that Skin in the precinct.” He gripped the side of the car as he asked, “Should I call Lucifer?” He didn’t want to and was relieved when Chloe answered, “No! We’ll let the lieutenant tell him.”

====

Chloe stepped on the gas as Dan joked, “Where’s the fire?” She might have laughed under normal circumstances. Instead, she snapped, “It’s a Skin, and it should be dust which means, someone wants that Skin in the precinct.” 

She shook her head as Dan asked, “Should I call Lucifer.” She was letting the Brat’s second protector deal with that issue. He was supposed to have dinner with Lucifer, and she answered, “No! We’ll let the lieutenant tell him.”

Chloe hoped Cain was ready to be outed. She made it back to the precinct in record time and hurried to his office. Stepping in his office, she said, “Please tell me Lucifer isn’t here, and he didn’t leave his godson with you!”

====

Marcus was scrolling through a page, trying to determine what he could get the Brat for a birthday present. He needed something the Brat would love, and it had to annoy Lucifer. He was debating on the laser tag set, when Decker burst in his office, and said, “Please tell me Lucifer isn’t here, and he didn’t leave his godson with you!”

He had been doing a good job of ignoring his erection until that very moment, and he ground his teeth as his manhood twitched. He didn’t understand why Decker would assume Lucifer was still here or that the Brat would be with him. Puzzled by her suspicions, he slowly looked away from his screen, wanting answers. 

Marcus realized as he focused on Decker that she had called the Brat Cain earlier, so why wasn’t she, now?He almost laughed after he considered that Decker did it to prove his real identity. It wasn’t possible. 

He hoped she would explain as he answered, “No. Why would he?” He watched Decker shift on her feet like she was suddenly nervous, before, another officer walked in his office and interrupted, “Sorry but someone named Tess Harding left this message for you.” Pushing his chair back, he thought the name sounded familiar.

Marcus snatched the note from her trembling hand and breathed in as he read, ‘The next one won’t be a worshipper, tell Lucifer to call off the dogs, or I’ll send one that wants his godson’s head the next time! P.S. Congratulations.’ He didn’t understand the message, but he was fuming and demanded, “How did you get this?” Someone was using one of his Detectives to get to Lucifer.

He shook his head when his officer answered, “A petite blonde gave that to me for Decker, she insisted, it was urgent.” He dismissed his officer, believing Tess Harding had taken off. He was about to stuff the message in his pocket when Decker took the paper and said, “You’re not giving that to Lucifer! He will put his godson on lock-down, and she hasn’t seen him since he was a baby.”

Marcus couldn’t believe how angry he felt that Tess Harding was basically threatening the Brat. He calmed down slightly as he realized she was grasping at straws and making idle treats. He was still leery with Decker acting like the Brat might be in danger. 

Sighing, he asked, “What does any of this have to do with our victim?” He counted while he tried to keep from losing his temper while he waited for Decker to answer. But before he received one, Ella screamed, and he rushed out of his office with Decker right behind him. 

He stare in disbelief as a man jumped off the table, advanced toward Ella, and then suddenly there was a pile of dust instead of a body. He looked over at Decker as she said, “Our victim was a Skin, and there was a button on its lower back that destroyed the husk.” He hadn’t seen anyone touch it! 

Marcus noticed Ella staring at space next to her as she whispered, “It was Rae-Rae.” He knew only one archangel that could appear invisible, and that meant, Azrael had intervened. He didn’t want the FBI swarming the building and making his life more miserable, so he said, “Nothing to see here everyone back to work,” but once he closed the door, he snapped, “Someone, better start explaining!”


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14 

Chloe pushed by Marcus, concerned for her friend and coworker, but she didn’t reach for her gun, knowing from personal experience, unloading the clip was pointless. She didn’t understand why the Skin was interested in Ella unless it had planned on using her. Before she could do, anything the Skin mysteriously turned to dust.

She was stunned. Skins weren’t easily destroyed, so why had it just disintegrated? No one was close enough besides Ella, but the Skin had been attacking her. 

Chloe frowned as she considered another possibility. Someone had, and her human eyes couldn’t see the culprit. If that person was Cain, he had better have super sped his ass home, too. 

She moved closer to Marcus and said, “Our victim was a Skin, and a button on its lower back destroyed the husk.” She realized her comment would have her lieutenant demanding answers, but what choice did she have? Besides, she had already opened that can of worms, but she hated how explaining was becoming her task.

Chloe hadn’t had Lucifer explain anything to her. Her partner should be the one telling their lieutenant, not her. ‘Why me?’

She couldn’t be mad at Lucifer when this wasn’t his fault. She had listened to his voicemail and had a feeling Lucifer had planned on telling her the evening he was abducted. He might have if the Sinnerman hadn’t dumped him in the desert.

Chloe blamed Tess! Everything was pointing in her direction, but had she had put this in motion? Could Tess merely have been in the right place at the right time and then taken advantage of the situation?

She didn’t believe in coincidences. She had felt like someone was watching her, so Tess could be responsible, but she hadn’t seen her. That didn’t make her innocent, and Tess was not guilt-free.

Chloe had heard all about her crimes. Tess Harding was a murder, and she had planned on handing her own son over to Khivar. If she weren’t an Antarian, she would be in jail serving time. 

She didn’t believe Tess was a victim of circumstance. However, she could understand why Guerin placed the blame on Nasedo, and his need to see the good in her. Tess was his sister.

Chloe understood the lieutenant believed Tess had threatened her, but he was wrong. Tess was smart, and she would know, threatening her wouldn’t be in her best interest. Still, evidence pointed in her direction, but that could be considered hearsay. 

She didn’t know what Ella had from the crime scene but doubted there was concrete evidence against Tess. Criminals did sometimes stay at a crime scene, but that didn’t mean Tess was guilt of this crime. She needed proof. 

Chloe couldn’t arrest Tess, but she wouldn’t give Lucifer the message, either. Her day had started out bad, and it wasn’t even half-way over yet. She was seriously considering taking the rest of the rest of the day as a personal day. 

She wasn’t happy about how the message had congratulated her. She hadn’t confirmed she was pregnant. Would a test even work with a half-alien baby?

Chloe needed to focus on the here and now! She would deal with her situation later. Maybe, Tess just misinterpreted my aura. 

She looked over at Ella as she heard, “It was Rae-Rae.” She was glad her friend was okay, but she hadn’t seen anyone. Now, the lieutenant wasn’t the only one with questions.

Chloe looked over at her other coworkers standing near the door when Marcus took control and said, “Nothing to see here, everyone back to work,” and then closed the door. She felt a tad better but said a silent prayer. ‘Oh God, I hoped no one saw the Skin turn to dust or heard my comment.’

She suspected the lieutenant was thinking FBI, but a separate unit dealt with these matters. She didn’t ever want to meet an alien hunter. Her thoughts were the reason she jumped when Marcus yelled, “Someone, better start explaining.” 

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip. She had been anticipating a demand, but that didn’t make this any easier. Glancing at the door, she wondered if Tess was there, and then, she looked back at the lieutenant and declared, “I don’t know why it went after Ella, but it’s an alien.”

====

Ella leaned against the counter, feeling like she might faint. She had been trying to get a blood sample when suddenly, her corpse sat up and attacked her. Her first reaction had been to scream.

Who could blame her? It’s not like this had happened before, and corpses don’t suddenly come back to life! Maybe, in the movies, but this was real life, and there is no such thing as Zombies! 

She had thought the corpse intended to eat her brains, which meant she had watched one too many horror movies! No more Zombie movies for her! She could explain this with science!

Ella didn’t know how she would when her corpse was a pile of dust. She didn’t like how her mind instantly went to vampire, and she had noticed the corpse appeared to be drained of blood. No more vampire movies, either!

She had to find a logical reason this happened! She stared at Rae-Rae, knowing she hadn’t seen her imaginary friend in years. Why was she seeing her now?

Maybe, she conjured Rae-Rae because she had believed her life was in danger? But that didn’t make any sense. Rae-Rae wasn’t corporeal, but somehow her imaginary friend had turned the corpse to dust!

She looked down at the pile of dust and pinched her arm. She felt that which meant she hadn’t fallen asleep and this was real! Maybe, I was exposed to a type of toxin!

Ella wished she was hallucinating! Why would I be imagining Mr. Sweetie pants, Chloe, and Dan rushing into my lab? Maybe, Mr. Sweetie pant, he is dreamy.

She was pulled from her musings and jumped as Marcus snapped, “Someone, better start explaining!” Nope, I wouldn’t be thinking about him yelling! Looking over at Marcus, she wondered, ‘Does he think I have one?’

Ella noticed Marcus appeared to be focused on Chloe. She was the forensics expert! Why would he think her friend had any answers?

She was about to admit that she didn’t have a clue when Chloe answered, “I don’t know why it went after Ella, but it’s an alien.” She couldn’t stop the snicker from slipping out her lips. Holding her hands up, she said, “Sorry! I did need some comical relief after what just happened, but you can’t be serious!’ 

Ella saw Chloe nod, shook her head no, and then she grumbled, “Everyone knows aliens are little green men with beady eyes, and that wasn’t what I had in the body bag!” She wasn’t letting her mind go to any of the alien movies! Yet, she imagined one burrowing in her body and shivered.

She huffed, before, she snarked, “If I believed in Zombies, I’d say that was a more plausible theory, or, maybe, a vampire but neither exist.” She frowned as she considered that Lucifer insisted he was the devil. He was a method actor, and he couldn’t be telling the truth, could he?

=====

Marcus clenched his hands into fists. His patience was already running thin before this happened. He would be heading to Lucifer if he didn’t get an answer soon, and his threat was on the tip of his tongue when Chloe declared, “I don’t know why it went after Ella, but it’s an alien.”

He breathed in and slowly exhaled, feeling like he might blow up. He couldn’t say that he had walked the Earth for centuries, and he had never met an alien. Aliens don’t walk among us, and Roswell was a hoax.

Marcus was still trying to think of a response when Miss Lopez laughed. He understood Miss Lopez was unnerved, maybe a bit hysterical, and possibly in shock. This was a new experience for her, but for him, it was something that happened after every one of his suicide attempts. 

He was cursed by God, though. He imagined her reaction would be the same if she saw him gasp for breath after a resurrection. Knowing he should be showing more concern for his employ, he moved closer but stopped when she raised her hand in surrender.

Marcus didn’t want to upset her, ruling she might inadvertently draw more attention to the lab, and he was already concerned about covering this up. He would think of something! His temper flared once more when Miss Lopez grumbled, “Sorry! I did need some comical relief after what just happened, but you can’t be serious!’ 

He was wasn’t pleased that Miss Lopez was taking her frustrations out on Decker. She wasn’t responsible. He had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping, “You need to calm down!” 

Curious about how Decker would respond, he glanced at her and then frowned when she nodded. She believed in aliens but refused to believe Lucifer was the devil! He was seriously considering ordering Decker to have a psych evaluation.

Marcus imagined Lucifer would be crushed. He almost groaned. Why couldn’t he have five minutes without his thoughts plagued by him? 

He began moving toward Miss Lopez after she snapped, “Everyone knows aliens are little green men with beady eyes, and that wasn’t what I had in the body bag!” She shouldn’t be announcing what had happened! The precinct would be swarming with FBI agents if she kept this up. 

Marcus pulled back a chair as Miss Lopez snarked, “If I believed in Zombies, I’d say that was a more plausible theory, or, maybe, a vampire but neither exist.” He wished he was on a movie set, but he wasn’t. However, he had heard of humans pretending to be vampires, and he had two unexplained puncture marks on his neck that had healed.

He had enough, but he somehow managed to calmly suggested, “Miss Lopez, I understand you are upset, please sit down.” He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until after she took a seat. Looking back at Decker, he grumbled, “Decker, I said, I wanted answers. Aliens don’t exist!”

Marcus was trying to patiently wait for the real answer when the Douche said, “Chloe is telling the truth. Samuel isn’t a little green man, and he’s an alien.” He practically snapped his neck at the use of Lucifer’s given name as he turned toward the Douche. His nostrils flared before he snapped, “What!”

====

Chloe sighed. She could tell from the lieutenant’s body language that he wasn’t pleased with her answer. Her answer was the truth, though.

She didn’t feel like the tension eased when Ella laughed. She took a step toward Ella but stopped when Ella raised her hands and said, “Sorry! I did need some comical relief after what just happened, but you can’t be serious!’ Sighing, she nodded.

Chloe could understand how Ella was feeling. She had been a bit hysterical when she learned the truth, but Trixie had also been hurt. The Skin at her house hadn’t gone down so easily, either.

She frowned after Ella snarked, “Everyone knows aliens are little green men with beady eyes, and that wasn’t what I had in the body bag!” She hated the Roswell stereotype and knew the little green men part wasn’t true, but black eyes were an alien trait. Would her baby have human eyes? 

Chloe realized that Cain had human eyes, but she had seen his eyes turn black too. He had lost his temper. She was trying to push her worries aside to focus on her friend as Ella snarked, “If I believed in Zombies, I’d say that was a more plausible theory, or, maybe, a vampire but neither exist.”

She didn’t know about Zombies, but she had discovered the truth after a Damphire had taken a bite out of Cain. She didn’t believe telling Ella that would help, though. However, she could have blown a Zombie’s brain out! 

Chloe hadn’t believed until she had seen with her own eyes, but everyone else had seen the skin turn to dust. So, how could she explain? She groaned as the lieutenant grumbled, “Decker, I said, I wanted answers. Aliens don’t exist!” 

She gasped when Dan said, “Chloe is telling the truth. Samuel isn’t a little green man, and he’s an alien.” She hurried across the room as she saw Ella stare at Dan, and the lieutenant turned and snapped, “What!” Once she was in front of Dan, she said, “You can’t tell Lucifer Dan told you. He doesn’t even know that we know about Cain.”

===

Dan had stepped in the forensic lab just before Pierce closed the door. He moved off to the side, and he wasn’t surprised when Pierce didn't even know he was in the room. Pierce was focused on Chloe, and he assumed she must have said something in his office.

He was just an observer and trying to be moral support for his ex-wife. He didn’t know much, and he hadn’t seen what happened. His own reaction hadn’t been one he cared to share.

Dan thought of the term, don’t kill the messenger as Ella ranted. He bit his tongue to keep from informing her that vampires did exist, but when Pierce yelled at Chloe again, he couldn’t stop from interrupting, “Chloe is telling the truth. Samuel isn’t a little green man, and he’s an alien.”

He swallowed hard, knowing Pierce might tell Lucifer. He wasn’t supposed to know, and it would have gone over better if Chloe revealed the truth. His heart was pounding when Ella stared, and Pierce turned toward him and yelled, “What!”

Dan wasn’t given a chance to respond as Chloe stepped in front of him. He frowned as said, “You can’t tell Lucifer Dan told you. He doesn’t even know that we know about Cain.” He didn’t need her to protect him, but he did notice how Pierce cringed and thought, ‘Is our boss really Cain?’

====

Marcus breathed in, knowing he needed to calm down. He wasn’t pleased when Decker stepped in front of the Douche. Why would the Douche say something like that?

He was stunned when Decker said, “You can’t tell Lucifer Dan told you. He doesn’t even know that we know about Cain.” He almost slipped when she referred to the Brat as Cain, but he had cringed. Had he just given his identity away?

Marcus wouldn’t be flinching if Decker would use a different nickname. He watched her lips as she mouthed, “I know you're his namesake that you’re Cain.” It was a bluff there was no possible way, Decker knew his identity. 

He wasn’t taking the bait and pretended to be unable to read lips. He had to agree as she declared, “Everyone needs to calm down.” Nodding his head in agreement, he said, “I can conclude that everyone failed our crisis in the lab drill, so after I clean up the mess, we can all discuss how to improve our reactions next time.”

===

Chloe decided she would try to see if her theory was correct. She mouthed, “I know you’re his namesake that you’re Cain.” She thought she noticed a reaction in his eyes, but she wasn’t certain. Knowing everyone needed to do as she was about to suggest, she said, “Everyone needs to calm down.”

She was relieved when the lieutenant nodded his head in agreement. She pulled back a chair and sat down across from Ella as the lieutenant said, “I can conclude that everyone failed our crisis in the lab drill, so after I clean up the mess, we can all discuss how to improve our reactions next time.” It was kind of scary how quickly he came up with an excuse.

Chloe ruled she wasn’t the only one that felt that way as Dan sat down and said, “Anyone else feeling intimidated by how quickly Pierce thought of something?” She couldn’t help but smile as Ella dreamily declared, “I told you he was amazing!” She could see where the bad influence with Trixie came from as Dan declared, “Of course you would!” 

She shook her head when Ella huffed. Pierce was still their boss, and she whispered, “He is going to hear you!” Reaching for Ella’s hand, she asked, “Are you okay?”

Chloe blinked in surprise when Ella nodded and whispered, “Sorry, Rae-Rae is trying to convince me that our lieutenant is gay.” She had to admit that she agreed with Rae-Rae, and her partner was the object of his affections. She frowned when Dan leaned closer to Ella and whispered, “I think she’s right, and he has a thing for Lucifer.” 

She was about to chastise Dan, but the lieutenant pulled back a chair. She had a feeling the lieutenant had heard Dan, and her suspicion was confirmed as he growled, “Did you have something you care to share, Espinoza?” She would kick Dan if he repeated his comment. 

====

Ella closed her mouth, feeling like she had been catching flies with it hanging open. She had just learned a little boy she adored was an alien. An alien!

She had to admit Chloe was right everyone needed to calm down. She cringed as she considered what might come charging into her lab. Her eyes doubled in size after Marcus said, “I can conclude that everyone failed our crisis in the lab drill, so after I clean up the mess, we can all discuss how to improve our reactions next time.”

Ella was awe stuck. She knew Marcus was talented, but he was so-. Her thought was interrupted as Rae-Rae said, “Careful, your drool is showing.”

She tried to discretely glare, believing everyone else already thought she was crazy. She turned her attention toward Dan as he said, “Anyone else feeling intimidated by how quickly Pierce thought of something?” Shaking her head no, she answered, “I told you he was amazing!” 

Ella sighed when Dan shook his head and said, “Of course you would!” She huffed, knowing Dan believed she was a brown-noser. She was trying to ignore Rae-Rae, but almost responded after Rae-Rae said, “He’s gay.”

She looked up at Chloe as she took her hands and asked, “Are you okay?” Nodding her head yes, she whispered, “Sorry, Rae-Rae is trying to convince me that our lieutenant is gay.” She turned toward Dan as he whispered, “I think she’s right, and he has a thing for Lucifer.”

Ella swallowed hard as Marcus chose that moment to pull back a chair. She slowly looked over at Marcus as he growled, “Did you have something you care to share, Espinoza?” It was her fault Dan was getting in trouble.

====

Marcus glared at the spot where he believed Rae-Rae was standing after he heard Ella whisper, “Sorry, Rae-Rae is trying to convince me that our lieutenant is gay.” He didn’t appreciate Azrael making snide comments about his sexual preference. It wasn’t any of her business, but he had never been with a man!

He put his hand on the back of a chair as Dan leaned into Ella and whispered, “I think she’s right, and he has a thing for Lucifer.” Pulling the chair back, he growled, “Did you have something you care to share, Espinoza?” He would be assigning the Douche to street patrol when Lucifer returned to work.

Marcus sat down as Dan answered, “No, sir.” He didn’t appreciate the Douche talking behind his back. Setting the jar down, he quirked, “Do I give this Skin’s remains to Lucifer?”

====

Kellian was contemplating bugging Lucifer while he put away groceries. He didn’t want to help or be asked about dinner. After playing video games for a bit, he wondered what Cain was doing.

He happened to listen at the same exact moment Marcus asked, “Do I give this Skin’s remains to Lucifer?” Hell, no, he had just escaped lock-down in Manhattan! Blurring to the kitchen, he made sure Lucifer was busy, and then he blurred to the phone.

Kellian dialed the precinct, and after an officer answered, he asked, “Could I speak with Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, please.” He smiled, before, he added, “And, could you tell him that Cain needs to speak with him?” Extending his hearing, he listened as Marcus said, “Yes!”

====

Marcus was waiting for an answer when there was a knocked on the door, and he said, “Yes!” He raised his eyebrow as an officer said, “Lieutenant, sorry to interrupt your meeting, but you have a call on line one. He said, his name is Cain.” Nodding, he said, “Thanks,” and went over to the phone.

He picked up the receiver and said, “Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, how can I help you?” He breathed in as he heard, “This is the Brat, but I think you already knew that, cause I told the officer, I was you! The answer is no, and if you do, I’ll call you, Cain, so Lucifer has to admit who you are!” His nostrils flared as he heard Lucifer say, “Brat, what are you doing?”

Marcus could practically see the Brat smirking as he heard, “I was just thinking about calling Cain.” He gulped as he heard Lucifer, “You mean Marcus, and we had a deal.” He ruled, he was asking Lucifer to give the Brat his birthday spankings.

He wasn’t pleased when he heard, “I told you, my fingers were crossed!” He had enough and snapped, “If I feel your safety is at risk, I will tell Lucifer, and I just might after this!” Shaking his head, he hung up and glared at the phone as the line lit up again.

====

Kellian continued to listen, hearing the officer say, “Lieutenant, sorry to interrupt your meeting, but you have a call on line one. He said, his name is Cain.” He smirked as he heard the distinct but slight change in rhythm of his heartbeats. Bet you’re thinking, I’m Cain!

He wondered if Marcus was walking super slow while he waited on hold. ‘Good thing, this isn’t an emergency!’ He was delighted when he heard, “Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, how can I help you?” 

Smirking, Kellian answered, “This is the Brat, but I think you already knew that, cause I told the officer, I was you! The answer is no, and if you do, I’ll call you, Cain, so Lucifer has to admit who you are!”He felt that conveyed his point, and he was waiting to hear a response when Lucifer yelled, “Brat, what are you doing?” ‘Oh, this is perfect!’

Holding the phone so Marcus could hear, he answered, “I was thinking about calling Cain!’ He grinned from ear to ear when Lucifer corrected, “You mean Marcus, and we had a deal.” Shaking his head no, he retorted, “I told you, my fingers were crossed!” 

Kellian wasn’t laughing or smiling a second later when Marcus yelled, “If I feel your safety is at risk, I will tell Lucifer, and I just might after this!” He groaned just before Marcus hung up. His ears were still ringing as he walked by Lucifer and slammed his door.

=====

Marcus picked up the phone, suspecting the Brat had called back, and grumbled, “Pierce, how can I help you?” He gulped when he heard Lucifer, “Lieutenant, sorry to bother you at work, but the Brat hasn’t been calling and pestering you, has he?” His voice was higher pitched than he intended as he said, “Lucifer?”

He swallowed hard when Lucifer purred, “Yes, darling, it’s me.” He had all his blood rushing to his genitals and was afraid his voice would give away his reaction. He knew Lucifer was expecting an answer, and he was stuck.

Marcus didn’t want to out the Brat, but he didn’t appreciate being blackmailed, either. He decided to lie and answered, “No.” He frowned after he heard, “Well, if he does, please don’t yell into the phone, the Brat has sensitive hearing.”

He frowned. He had lost his temper, and yelled into the phone. Now, he felt bad and he wanted off the phone, so he said, “I’m in a meeting. I’ll see you tonight.” He hung up the phone before Lucifer could even respond. 

====

Lucifer had just about put away the groceries when he wondered what the Brat was doing. He didn’t desire to interrupt his video game, but he did need to check on him. So he yelled, “Brat, what are you doing?”

He wished he hadn’t when the Brat answered, “I was thinking about calling Cain!’ He wouldn’t make it through dinner if the Brat kept this up. Hopefully, his tactic would work, he corrected, “You mean Marcus, and we had a deal.” 

Lucifer wanted to bang his head on the counter as the Brat retorted, “I told you, my fingers were crossed!” He had his reasons for keeping the lock firmly in place! Sighing, he ruled, he needed to explain.

He swore he heard the Brat groan just before he was near the living room. He raised his eyebrow as the Brat walked by him and then slammed his door. He was about to check on him when he noticed the phone wasn’t on the hook.

Lucifer picked up the phone and pressed redial. He frowned when Marcus answered, “Pierce, how can I help you?” He pretended to be ignorant as he quirked, “Lieutenant, sorry to bother you at work, but the Brat hasn’t been calling and pestering you, has he?” 

He almost bust into fits of laughter as Marcus squeaked, “Lucifer?” He couldn’t resist and purred, “Yes, darling, it’s me.” His foot began to tap while he waited for Marcus to answer.

Lucifer was seconds away from repeating the question when Marcus lied, “No.” He had pressed redial, so he knew Marcus was lying. Suspecting Marcus had yelled, he warned, “Well, if he does please, don’t yell into the phone, the Brat has sensitive hearing.”

He delighted when he detected the huskiness of his tone, “I’m in a meeting. I’ll see you tonight.” He didn’t get a chance to say goodbye before Marcus hung up. Placing the phone on the base, he went to make certain the Brat’s door was still on its hinges.

====

Marcus decided as he walked back over that Lucifer could answer his other questions. Decker or the Douche telling him about the Brat seemed wrong. He didn’t feel the precinct was the proper place to be discussing Skins or aliens, either.

He stared at the jar as he tried to decide what he should do. He could keep the jar in his desk until end of shift and then store it in his safe at home. If this was a onetime occurrence, waiting wouldn't be harmful.

Marcus didn’t know if there would be more Skins, though. He had a feeling keeping this from Lucifer would backfire, but he could understand why the Brat didn’t want to be on lock-down, and he refused to be blackmailed. Picking up the jar, he said, “I’ll speak with Lucifer at the party tonight.”

He noticed an exchange of looks between Decker, the Douche, and Miss Lopez. He couldn’t have been the only one invited. Would he be the only one there tonight?

Marcus didn’t want to be alone with Lucifer, but he did need answers, and the Brat would be there. It was just dinner. He wouldn’t be falling into the devil’s bed before dessert!

He wasted enough of his day, and he said, “Anything collected at the crime scene, I want in an evidence box and brought to my office.” It would conveniently be lost and become a cold case. Moving toward the door, he said, “Everyone back to work.”

=== 

Clark moaned. He didn’t normally sweat, but he was not protected by a yellow sun, now. His environment was a replica of his home planet, exposing him to the rays of a red sun. 

He hated how his flesh was slick with sweat, his blood boiled in his veins, and he was extremely sexually frustrated. He didn’t care that his body temperature rose in correspondence with production of female hormones and pheromones, or that his sex drive increased during his heat. It wasn’t natural for a man to transition to a woman.

Clark wanted to be exposed to blue Kryptonite, and he intended to search the planet after he was released. He would gladly become human to stop his heat, but he had an awful feeling Jor-El had taken measures, so he couldn’t. It had already been done with the red-K.

He continued to receive a small dose to guarantee he wouldn’t attempt to use the substance again. He had felt the initial consequence instantly as his sexual frustration increased tenfold, and he had been warned about the second one. If he chose to get high, the red-K would trigger the release of another egg.

Clark didn’t want to be pregnant with one baby, and he suspected what Jor-El was doing might cause those eggs to split if he was high during conception. He was tortured by Jor-El in the past, but this was a whole different level. His theory was, this would work the same as his body building up an immunity to Kryptonite from prolonged exposure. 

He didn’t want his next dose, but he could already feel his treatment. It was a gradual increase until his body produced his feminine hormones naturally. He still disagreed with Jor-El, and he doubted he would ever consider this natural. 

Clark wouldn’t be required to endure this if he hadn’t attempted an abortion, and he should be thankful his uterus hadn’t been permanently damaged. He argued, he had been branded by the will of Jor-El, and he would have never run away from home. Therefore, he wouldn’t have mated with Rath when he was sixteen.

He had remembered every vivid detail of his first sexual experience after red-K triggered an orgasm. He had been the cliche, referencing losing your virginity and becoming pregnant. It shouldn’t have been and shouldn’t be possible. 

Clark wanted to plead, “Please, no more,” but he understood his plea was too late, and Jor-El would ignore him, or remind him this was all his doing. He didn’t need to be told, once more, that he was receiving a gradual increase until his body produced these hormones naturally. His release would only happen after his scans indicated he was in the final stage of his heat.

He had plenty of time to think, and he couldn’t recall anything after he went into labor, but he knew he hadn’t wanted to be pregnant. He had felt like his life would be over if anyone discovered a male could conceive, making his worst nightmare come true. His fear had caused him to do something he was ashamed of now. 

Clark didn’t know what miracle saved the baby, but he would have tried again if his father hadn’t locked him in the barn. His mom had argued that Kryptonite was dangerous for the baby, and his father was paranoid. His father had solved that with piece of an x-ray smock for his abdomen, but his mom was convinced he shouldn’t be exposed.

He was almost home free when his father pulled into the driveway. He discovered his father hadn’t told his mom about his ingesting Kryptonite, and he could still remember the expression of shock on her face. He had caused her to lose a baby, and he had shamefully tried to take the life of one. 

Clark didn’t remember the details of his mom leaving, which was strange with his memory, but he couldn’t remember the baby’s birth, either. He assumed the other parts were fuzzy because of his exposure, and his nightmares were his subconscious trying to tell him. He had suppressed the memory, knowing he had lost all rights to the baby after his actions.

He was older and extremely remorseful, but that didn’t change what he had done. He was curious, but he didn’t bother asking Jor-El, ruling he wouldn’t get any answers. He would be informed, he must face his mate and deal with the consequences of his actions.


	15. Chapter 15

Marcus picked up the Brat’s present and made a quick pit stop at his place for the photo album. He drove down the highway, suspecting he would be the first there, but that gave him time to speak with Lucifer. He was taking the blackmail off the table. 

He didn’t want to bring up his conservation with the Brat, so he wouldn’t be ratting him out. He couldn't, and if he did, Lucifer would figure out he lied earlier. However, he believed Lucifer might already suspect he had, though.

Marcus could beat the Brat to the punch by telling Lucifer he was Cain. He didn’t want to do that, either. He wanted to continue the charade of Marcus Pierce.

He knew his main reason was the prospect of ending the night in Lucifer’s bed. He would not be the devil’s desert, and he would spend the night in his own bed! He wasn’t permitting his nerves to be his excuse for keeping this secret. 

Marcus continued his mantra, ‘I can tell Lucifer, no! I’m not having sex with him! I will be going home!’

He turned on Lucifer’s street while pondering how he should begin. He could take the jar out of his backpack, set it on the counter, and say, “Lucifer, we have to talk.” That way, he would leave the ball in Lucifer’s court and let him confirm. 

Marcus didn’t know if Lucifer would, though, so he considered another possibility. He could start the conversation by saying, “You missed the craziest and most bizarre thing,” or maybe, “Miss Lopez was attacked.” He could take the jar out and continue, “Your sister turned the corpse into this.”

He could shrug, and then say, “I didn’t see anyone, so I assumed it was your sister.” He gulped, knowing he couldn’t do that! He would be admitting he knew Lucifer was the devil and inadvertently revealing he was Cain! 

Marcus sighed. He couldn’t determine how to broach the subject, and he still hadn’t when he pulled in the driveway. His worries over their impending conservation switched briefly as he parked and noticed no one else had arrived yet. 

He wasn’t the only one attending, was he? He didn’t want to be alone with Lucifer, but he would be after the Brat hid in his room. He tried to remain calm as he took off his helmet and saw a cloud of dust form in front of him. 

Marcus hadn’t anticipated the Brat greeting him in the driveway. He wouldn’t be intimidated, but he did notice his eyes were almost void of color except for some sparks of orange. Swinging his legs, he stood and growled, “I won’t tell Lucifer, you tried to blackmail me, but I wouldn’t do it again, or I might!”

=====

Lucifer had just put the lasagna in the oven when his cellphone buzzed. He was mildly disappointed after he read the message from the Detective. She and the others needed to postpone until tomorrow night, so he should enjoy his date with the Lieutenant.

He liked the idea of Marcus being there without the others, but he had invited everyone, so he had to be a good devil. He was already having issues, and the Brat wasn’t helping. He might crack if he was reminded one more time.

Lucifer breathed in as he heard the motorcycle pull into the driveway. He was surprised Marcus was early, but he didn’t want to seem too eager, so he decided to greet Marcus at the door. He shook his head after he felt a gust of wind, obviously the Brat didn’t agree with him.

He hadn’t wanted the Brat using his powers, and he hoped the Brat slowed down before reaching Marcus. He didn’t want to explain, but he might have to, now. Glancing at the door, he wondered if he should do damage control just in case. 

====

Kellian had been listening for Cain. He knew Cain stopped somewhere downtown for approximately fifteen minutes after leaving the precinct, and then at his house for maybe five. He didn’t believe Cain had been there long enough to drop off the jar.

He would have had time, and Cain might have, but he was doubtful. He didn’t think Cain would just set the jar on his countertop, but then again, Maze had her’s on a shelf. Therefore, when Cain exited his house, he ruled that Cain had opted to tell Lucifer.

Kellian didn’t want to be on lockdown again. However, he did like the idea of spending time with Cain, but he wouldn’t be allowed to do anything without one of his protectors. So, how did he convince Cain when even without his memory, his first concern was his safety?

He continued to listen, hearing the louder roar of the engine and determined Cain had turned on the street for their house. He needed a solution but could only think of one. ‘You do know, giving Lucifer that jar isn’t in your best interest.'

Kellian wasn’t blackmailing Cain. He was merely stating a fact. Lucifer would have no choice but to admit his true identity.

He understood Cain had no idea why Lucifer was avoiding the truth, and his godfather wasn’t aware that his mom was currently at the fortress. Maybe, he should just let nature take its course. He would still end up on lockdown afterward!

Kellian was so focused on his arrival that he forgot to pull back his superhearing before Cain pulled into the driveway. He had just got his ears to stop ringing! Knowing he had to act, he switched into super speed and screeched to a halt a second later in front of him.

He was surprised when Cain didn’t even blink at his prompt arrival. He doubted Cain had broken the mind-warp, so he began to lose his temper, knowing that meant someone told him. If his protector knew how badly the Skins wanted his head, then his lockdown was inevitable.

Kellian contemplated taking to the sky and flying to the fortress when his eyes itched. He couldn’t with his mom there, though. He tried blinking a few times, but then Cain growled, “I won’t tell Lucifer, you tried to blackmail me, but I wouldn’t do it again, or I might!” 

He breathed in after his tone caused the ringing in his ears to skyrocket. He hadn't said anything yet, and he could argue that stating a fact wasn't blackmail. Clenching his hands, he snapped, “You give him that jar, and you seal your fate, Cain!”

Kellian felt like his whole body was on fire before he turned on his heel. He didn’t look but sensed Cain right behind him. Stepping in the kitchen, he groaned as Cain yelled, “Lucifer!”

===

Marcus remembered his sensitive ears after he spoke, but he had only raised his voice a notch, knowing Lucifer might appear. However, he did feel the Brat deserved more than a stern warning. Still, he was concerned.

He didn’t know much about the Brat, but he had learned his genetics were alien. He studied his almost demonic eyes, noticing the orange was brighter and sweat forming on his forehead. Maybe, these were the outward signs of his controlled temper tantrum.

Marcus had enough and took a step but stopped as the Brat snapped, “You give him that jar, and you seal your fate, Cain!” He wouldn’t be intimidated or manipulated, and he was furious that the Brat was threatening him. Lucifer might allow a twelve-year old boy to pull his strings, but he wouldn’t. 

He sighed. He couldn’t let the Brat manipulate Lucifer, either. He rushed after the Brat, knowing he needed to beat him to the punch. 

Marcus wasn’t letting the Brat announce his arrival, nor did he plan on revealing he was Cain. Then, he would be doing exactly what the Brat wanted! He stepped through the doorway and yelled, “Lucifer!”

He felt bad when the Brat groaned, but he wouldn’t have needed to yell if the Brat had listened. He still intended to keep his word, but he did really want to put him over his knee now. Heading into the kitchen, he tried to ignore a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. 

Marcus recognized his reaction was linked to Lucifer being upset with him. He was trying to prepare his excuse, but then he saw Lucifer in a red tank top and black silk shorts. He almost groaned out loud as he became aware of his erection once again. 

He was grateful his focus was on the Brat, or Lucifer might have spotted his response. However, he didn’t like the expression of concern on his face. He would kill two birds with one stone by letting Lucifer deal with the Brat in private. 

Marcus wouldn’t allow the Brat to use him as a distraction. Stepping by Lucifer, he suggested, “You can deal with whatever those orange specks are while I use your bathroom.” He walked away before he added, “Then we need to talk!” 

==== 

Lucifer noticed his pure-black eyes with sparks of orange the instant he looked at the Brat. He hadn’t anticipated dealing with a new power tonight, but he had wood in the fireplace in preparation for this moment. However, he was curious about what triggered his heat vision.

He didn’t know if his eyes were like this earlier. The Brat had been hiding in his room until Marcus pulled into the driveway. He was beginning to suspect the Brat had overheard something and didn’t want Marcus telling him.

Lucifer wondered what, and he would find out later. First, he had to deal with his new power before his house went up in flames. He saw the Brat open his mouth when he heard Marcus yelled, “Lucifer!”

He frowned as the Brat groaned, knowing he had warned Marcus. However, he recognized Marcus had prevented the Brat from announcing, ‘Cain is here.’ He gave the Brat a stern look, telling his godson without words, he wasn’t pleased with him. 

Lucifer kept his eyes trained on the Brat. He would welcome his guest properly after the Brat was safely on the couch. He savored the slight huskiness of his voice as Marcus declared, “You should deal with whatever those orange specks are while I use your bathroom.” 

====

Marcus hoped Lucifer hadn’t heard his sexual frustration, but he desperately needed to relieve the pressure against his erection. He wouldn't last through dinner if he didn’t. Right now, he could barely tolerate his jeans against his flesh. 

He felt guilty as he ducked toward the library, but he wouldn’t have a better opportunity. He quickly pulled the album out of his backpack and stuck it back where it belonged. Glancing at the other albums, he debated on taking another one. 

Marcus ruled no amount of snooping was worth the pain he’d feel when he squatted. He felt jealousy creeping down his spine as he considered what he would see. Stepping back in the hallway, he thought, ‘I’m not jealous!’

He should have explored this side of the house. He had been avoiding going near Lucifer’s bedroom, though. Opening the first door, he hoped he picked the right room.

Marcus stepped inside the room and then gulped, knowing he had found Lucifer’s bedroom. He almost creamed his jeans when his eyes landed on the king-sized mattress. He didn't know what would happen if Lucifer came in, so he turned to retreat but almost crashed into him.

He was so close that he could feel the heat from his body. He stepped backward until he realized he had moved toward the bed. He felt like a deer snared in headlights as he huskily stuttered, “I was looking for the bathroom.”

====

Lucifer wondered why Marcus had to suddenly use his bathroom. He had a suspicion but he couldn’t indulge while leading the Brat into the living room. Yet, he still managed to catch Marcus going toward his library out of the corner of his eye. 

He had anticipated Marcus would sneak off to return his album, and he had left the camera on just in case he wasn’t able to catch him. He would have fun with that once he dealt with his godson. Sitting the Brat on the couch, he pointed toward the fireplace and declared, “I want you to focus on the wood while you reel in your temper.” 

Lucifer didn’t know much about heat vision, so he couldn’t do anything else for his godson, and he refused to yell for Kara. He didn’t care if her husband claimed to be reformed. Lex Luthor couldn’t undo his evil deeds, like experimenting on meteor infected, so her husband had a room reserved in hell right next to Lionel. 

He could see Kara mistaking Marcus for Clark, too. He could just imagine her calling him, Kal, and then he would have something else to explain. Last, he heard Jor-El forbid her from attempting to contact the Brat.

Lucifer didn’t think Clark kept in touch with his cousin, disapproving of her husband, but his super hearing would pick up someone calling for her. He believed eavesdropping went against his moral code, but he wouldn’t take the risk. All hell would break loose if Clark overheard something that had him arriving on his doorstep!

He didn’t know how the Brat would react, and he didn’t want to. He might have a bit of comical relief after witnessing Marcus coming face to face with Clark, but the fallout would be like crashing dominoes. Therefore, he might have to use his wings to fly to the fortress, but he would prefer to remain at home. 

Lucifer glanced toward the hallway, knowing he might need to break a lock. He could attempt to explain without doing so, but could he, really? He wasn’t sure he could.

He sighed before he sat down next to the Brat. He wanted the Brat to tell him what was bothering him. Breaking the deafening silence, he asked, “Is there something I should know?”

Lucifer didn’t know what he was expecting, but he was stunned when the Brat answered, “You sure, you want to know?” He breathed in, and unknowingly inhaling pheromones. Now, he was having a hard time concentrating but managed to huskily reply, “Of course, I do, you always come first.” 

He wondered if the Brat had known when he saw his smirk. He wouldn’t be persuaded to let this go by a few pheromones. His eyes darted toward the hallway after the Brat quirked, “Mom’s at the fortress.” 

Lucifer could still go to the fortress, but he had a bad feeling. Jor-El was interfering, once again, so Clark would seek out Rath sooner than later. He should have stayed in Manhattan! 

He studied the Brat, recognizing Marcus didn’t know his mom, so that couldn’t be what triggered his temper. After a few moments, he said, “I think you don’t want Marcus to tell me something, but you know, you can’t stop him.” He wasn’t pleased when the Brat continued to remain silent.

Lucifer stood, desperately needing to open a few windows before he became overwhelmed by his pheromones. He paused, before he declared, “I want you to sit there until the itching stops, or you ignite the wood and consider telling me yourself.” After the Brat nodded, he headed into the kitchen.

He opened the window, thinking it might be a nice night to eat outside. He had half an hour until the lasagna came out of the oven, and then dinner needed to set for another half an hour. Ducking out of the room, he said, “I’m going to see what is keeping Marcus.”

Lucifer walked down the hallway, hoping to catch Marcus red-handed. He was delighted when he saw his bedroom door was open. His timing was better than he could have imagined, and he almost crashed right into him. 

He looked at his lips more than a little tempted to kiss him. He shouldn’t, though. He was about to step aside when Marcus backed away, huskily stuttering, “I was looking for the bathroom.” 

Lucifer nodded. He couldn’t resist, and he stepped into his room. He began walking as he quirked, “At the end of the hall on the left, but my room has a master bath,” stepping closer, he purred, “Cain.”

==== 

Marcus tried to remain calm when Lucifer stepped into the room, but he was trapped. He could feel his heart racing, blood pumping, and he felt like prey while he helplessly watched Lucifer stalk toward him. He would be devoured when the predator pounced on his target.

He wanted to escape, flee, run, but he couldn’t get his body to obey his command. He imagined Lucifer would snake his arm out if he moved sideways, then he would be hauled into his body. So he was frozen with cowboy boots firmly rooted in the carpet.

Marcus had inadvertently back himself into a corner in the form of a king-sized bed. He would surely topple onto the mattress if he stepped backward too many times. He tried to force his limbs to move when Lucifer said, “At the end of the hall on the left, but my room has a master bath.” 

He finally managed to take a step, and then another, but he was going in the wrong direction. He froze once more when he bumped into the mattress. He swallowed hard as he felt like he was dying of thirst, and Lucifer purred, “Cain.”

Marcus wanted to deny he liked hearing his name rolling off the devil’s tongue, but his erection twitched in its confines. He should correct him, but he was fearful and could just imagine Lucifer taking advantage. If he opened his mouth, Lucifer would kiss him.

He tried to clamp his lips together, but instead, he granted Lucifer access, allowing his tongue to drive deeper in the cavern of his mouth. He responded in kind returning his kiss with a hunger he didn’t know he possessed. He needed to regain his senses and pull away.

Marcus wanted to push Lucifer away, and he knew he should, but he couldn’t. He returned his kiss with a hunger he didn’t know he possessed. Abruptly, he came to his senses, comprehending his overactive imagination had him dreaming up their first kiss. 

He almost panted for air like he would have if that kiss had been authentic, but he shook his head instead. He tried to deny his desire for his vision to be real. However, he wanted Lucifer, and his body rejected his attempts, and he unconsciously moved closer to his bed!

===== 

Lucifer could see both desperation and fear in the depths of his eyes. He should resist, but he had promised Cain in his specially created album that he would punish him. He hadn’t revealed how he would, though.

He had been looking forward to putting Cain in his first chastity, and he would before leaving his bedroom. He blamed those pheromones, but did he really want to resist? No!

Lucifer hadn’t blocked Cain, ruling a escape attempt could have been attempted. Instead, he had Cain backing toward his bed. He imagined Cain toppling on the mattress when he had him cornered. 

He had noticed Cain was sporting a hard-on and saw his erection twitch. Cain was silently begging to be touch, and had admitted to imagining Lucifer putting him in chastity. How could he deny his plea?

Lucifer knew Cain would correct him, so he waited. He was ready to move in for the kill and quickly prevent Cain from speaking. He could just imagine thrusting his tongue between his lips.

He deepened their kiss after he felt his tongue, believing Cain had wanted this just as badly. He ravished Cain, savoring how a few lashes from his tongue had Cain weak in the knees, desperate for more than a kiss, and clinging to him. He didn’t want to stop, but when he did, he ruled Cain would pant and beg.

Lucifer rocked his hips, knowing his action had Cain even more aware of his erection. He enjoyed the muffled moan that followed, suspecting Cain would have voiced a single plea, “Please,” if their mouths weren’t fused together. He would hear many more before the night was over, but could he resist temptation?

He wasn’t sure he could, and he understood what would happen if he didn’t. He would not be creating a Nephilim tonight. However, he wasn’t positive Cain had ovulated, but his sperm would be there waiting for his egg. 

Lucifer realized kissing Cain was too dangerous, so he needed to hold off. He would revisit his plan after he built up a tolerance to those pheromones. Maybe, once the Brat was tucked in his bed. 

He saw Cain shake his head, and he wondered if Cain had visualized their first kiss, too. He glanced at his lips, recognizing he didn't desire to tempt fate, but he would put Cain in his chastity for he was a man of his word. Stepping away, he said, “We need to talk.”

===== 

Kellian felt better, and his eyes weren’t itching, so it was safe to venture to his bedroom. He would need his earplugs, sooner or later. Looking in the kitchen, he waved his hand and closed the window.

He knew he was living up to his nickname, but he wanted the sooner or later to become now. Noticing the darkening sky, he smirked as he ruled God was on the same wavelength. Tilting his head, he listened to the rumbling thunder. 

Kellian suspected the storm would be so bad that Cain wouldn’t be able to drive home. Ducking into the hallway, he almost pouted when Lucifer came out of his bedroom, followed by Cain. He would have them back in there!

He was supposed to stay in the living room, but he was only trying to prevent a headache. He could mention his room wasn’t soundproofed, but he had a better idea. Deciding, implying would be just as bad, he quirked, “I was only going to get my earplugs, so I wouldn’t hear the two of you!” 

Kellian didn’t expect a response from Lucifer, but Cain fell right in his trap. He didn’t know if Lucifer had heard Cain mumbled, “He wouldn’t think that if you didn’t bring women home.” He had, and he would make certain Lucifer did.

He knew his dad never went to bed alone, and he intended to tell Cain. He wasn’t saying Lucifer was celibate, but he had never had to worry about meeting one of his flings. Walking by Cain, he replied, “Actually, my dad is a million times worse, unless Harley is around, and I heard you this morning!” 

Kellian was stating a fact, testing to see if Cain remembered Harley, and adding the jibe was just icing on the cake. He went into his room, hoping Cain was worried he told Lucifer, and he considered revealing, he did. Stuffing his earplugs in his pocket, he thought, ‘I’m only reminding Lucifer what you desire!’

He walked down the hallway and pretended to be innocent, as Lucifer warned, “Brat!” He grinned from ear to ear as his super hearing caught, “I have never brought women here, though you do sound jealous, Cain.” He practically skipped into the living room, believing his godfather had broken that lock. 

Kellian almost chuckled as Cain snapped, “Marcus!” He was tempted to quirk, “I tried to warn you,’ but decided to just wait. If everything worked the way he planned, Lucifer and Cain wouldn’t be doing much talking.

====

Marcus was stunned when suddenly Lucifer stepped away and said, “We need to talk.” He had been so worried about Lucifer kissing him that he had envisioned their kiss instead of correcting him. Now, he wasn’t certain he should. 

He would pretend Lucifer had a slip of the tongue until he called him Cain again. He had a bad feeling when his real name was uttered that his daydream would turn into live-action. Therefore, he should use this opportunity to escape his bedroom before he no longer had an option.

Marcus nodded, and he stepped away from the bed. He was in complete agreement, and he wanted Lucifer to start from the beginning. Following Lucifer, he tried to squash his fear that the devil would change his mind before reaching the door.

He was surprised to see the Brat walking down the hallway. He glanced at Lucifer to gauge his reaction precisely as the Brat quirked, “I was only going to get my earplugs, so I wouldn’t hear the two of you!” He didn’t think Lucifer was appreciative, and neither was he. 

Marcus understood what the Brat was implying. He anticipated overhearing them doing things of a sexual nature. Marcus blamed Lucifer and his multiple partners, and under his breath, he mumbled, “He wouldn’t think that if you didn’t bring women home.” 

He hadn't meant to say, and he hoped Lucifer hadn't heard him. He had a suspicion the Brat had when he noticed his smirk. He was pondering his doom just as the Brat quirked, “Actually, my dad is a million times worse unless Harley is around, and I heard you this morning!”

Marcus didn’t have the same opinion. He figured Lucifer and Rath were about the same as far as women were concerned. However, there was something vaguely familiar about Harley.

He was trying to determine why when the last part registered. He was appalled and worried. Had the Brat told Lucifer that he screamed his name?

Marcus thoroughly believed Lucifer had been told. He was trying not to panic as Lucifer grumbled, “Brat!” His uneasiness increased as Lucifer turned his attention to him and said, “I have never brought women here, though you do sound jealous, Cain.”

He wished he could say, “I don’t care,” but he would be digging a deeper hole. He had already opened mouth and inserted foot too many times tonight. However, he almost snapped, "I am not!"

Marcus did manage, “Marcus!” He started to panic as Lucifer shook his head no, but he wouldn't admit he was Cain, either. Attempting to change the subject, he asked, “Do you have a spot for his presents?” 

He recognized he wasn’t in the clear when Lucifer nodded, and he hoped the others would arrive soon. He could feel less like the bedroom was his next destination. Handing Lucifer the present, he asked, “Shouldn’t everyone else be here soon?” 

Marcus frowned after Lucifer answered, “No. It's just you, me, and the Brat tonight.” He could have their overdue conversation, but he didn’t want to be alone with Lucifer. The Brat would depart the couch as soon as Lucifer allowed him.

====

Lucifer stepped out of his room and discovered the Brat walking down the hallway. He was relieved to see his eyes had turned back to blue. However, he understood why the Brat was heading to his bedroom. 

He received confirmation as the Brat quirked, “I was only going to get my earplugs, so I wouldn’t hear the two of you!” He recognized his godson couldn’t always control his super hearing, but this wasn’t one of those situations. Thoroughly believing the Brat intended to eavesdrop and wanted his earplugs just in case. 

He had a dreadful feeling that his godson had planned to his telekinesis to close his bedroom door. He would become overwhelmed, ensuring no conversations took place. Therefore, his daydream would have turned into reality.

Lucifer was upset. His godson was plotting to use Cain’s heat against him! He was his nickname, Brat!

He expected the window in the kitchen had been closed, too. He could be wrong, but he didn't think he was! Shortly, he would have confirmation. 

Lucifer couldn’t come right out and mention his suspicion when Cain didn’t know! But why would his godson go to such extremes? He was about to discreetly scold the Brat when Cain mumbled, “He wouldn’t think that if you didn’t bring women home.” 

His mood brightened somewhat as he heard so much more in his words than Cain had intended. He did recognize Cain hadn’t planned to voice his opinion. However, he could read between the lines, and he undoubtedly heard jealousy in his tone. 

He could feel his mood darkening once more as the Brat replied, “Actually, my dad is a million times worse, unless Harley is around, and I heard you this morning!” He had to agree, but Rath had a dangerous fetish. One, he had never found appealing! 

Lucifer truly disliked Harley! However, he could admit, Harley had a gorgeous body, and her golden eyes were enticing, but she craved the power in his blood. He had argued with Rath about his obsession with her, insisting his friend was addicted to her bite.

He even tried using how she had propositioned him, but Rath mentioned their competitions. He countered with sharing was prohibited, and he wouldn’t be swayed by her Damphire status. It was the basis of his concern!

Lucifer believed her interest might extend to the Brat too! He didn’t want a Damphire anywhere near him! Now, she finally wouldn’t be.

He hadn’t wanted to hear about Cain screaming his name this morning any more than he wanted to be reminded now. He was already having issues with his control and might not make it through dinner! Suspecting the Brat was hoping he wouldn’t, he growled, “Brat!” 

Lucifer turned his attention to Cain, knowing he had to comment on his slip of the tongue. He thought back to their first meeting at the precinct. He had his suspicions then, but he had been in denial, and he wasn’t now as he declared, “I have never brought women here, though you do sound jealous, Cain.” 

He understood Cain knew his crutch. He couldn't tell a lie, and he hoped Cain read between the lines. After all, he only intended to have him in his bed. 

Lucifer was killing two birds with one stone, too. A fact he found ironic since Cain was the first murderer and his weapon of choice had been a rock. He wasn’t the least bit surprised when Cain snapped, “Marcus!”

He shook his head no, telling Cain without words, he had accepted his true identity. Besides, he wouldn’t give information on the Brat to just anyone. He almost chuckled after Cain asked, “Do you have a spot for his presents?”

Lucifer nodded, curious what Cain had bought. He was tempted to peak in his backpack until he noticed the window had been closed. Instead, he used the present as a distraction.

He set the present on the counter as Cain asked, “Shouldn’t everyone else be here soon?” He went over to the window as he answered, “No. It's just you, me, and the Brat tonight.” Opening the window again, he peered out and gripped the counter as he grumbled, “I was thinking, we could have dinner outside, but my dear old dad is going to make it rain!”

====

Marcus watched Lucifer secure the window like he expected the window to close. He didn’t know what powers the Brat possessed, but Lucifer did. However, he didn’t understand why keeping the window open seemed to be so important, either.

He thought Lucifer was acting strange even before he noticed Lucifer grip the counter and his knuckles turning white. He was amazed Lucifer didn’t break the counter while grumbling, “I was thinking, we could have dinner outside, but my dear old dad is going to make it rain!” Glancing outside, he saw the sky was rapidly darkening. 

Marcus wouldn’t have driven his motorcycle if rain was forecast. He didn’t understand why God would trap him inside with Lucifer. God would want him as far away from his son as humanly possible, wouldn’t he?

He was the first murder, so there was no way God wanted Lucifer to take him to bed. He was just so damn horny that he was thinking the impossible. Moving closer to Lucifer, he asked, “The Brat can’t control the weather?” 

Marcus glanced at the Brat as he answered, “No!” He was tired of the Brat living up to his nickname and reached in his backpack. However, before, he could tell Lucifer the buzzer sounded for dinner.

==== 

Chloe sat in her bathroom, surrounded by six pregnancy tests. She didn’t know why she had bought more than one, but she had sex with an alien, and the baby would be half-alien. So she didn’t know what brand was the best to buy.

She had received a strange look from the checkout girl. She knew what her expression meant. One isn’t enough?

Chloe wanted to snap, “Mind your own business,” but she smiled and shoved her chip in the machine. She put on another fake smile as she grabbed her bag, and the girl said, “Have a nice day.” Hurrying out the store, Chloe thought, ‘She is probably thinking, if you used birth control, you wouldn't be here!’

She huffed, knowing birth control didn’t work, but she had been careful. She had avoided sex when she would have ovulated! ‘Damn alien sperm!’

Chloe had asked Dan to get Trixie from school and suggested a father daughter dinner. She had plenty of time to freak out after she got the results. However, she was still praying the tests came back negative.

She had waited three long minutes for the first one to give her a plus or minus sign. She had stared at the results for a good five minutes before she opened the second test. Her results had been the same, but she had opened the next one, blaming alien DNA for her actions.

Chloe had six positive pregnancy test now. She was more than a little freaked out, and Trixie was due home soon. Maybe, she should call Dan and suggest a sleepover then she could break the news to Guerin and tell Trixie tomorrow.

She checked her abdomen for a silver handprint again but didn’t find one. She understood she was hoping without one that the tests were faulty, but she was in denial. Sighing, she realized, she really should start calling Guerin, Michael! 

Chloe began cleaning up, knowing she had to face the music. She would talk to Michael first, then she would know for certain. Afterword, she would break the news to Trixie.

She hoped Lucifer was having a better evening with Marcus. She would know tomorrow of her boss had gotten lucky. He might be less grouchy!


End file.
